The wings of the princess
by temir
Summary: the princess sofia has been accepted to study at the Alfea Academy for Fairies, But Soon she will be in a Serius Task to defeat an ancient evil,the secret Library has showed her a set of portals where she along the winx must find a set of artifact that they will need to fullfil this task.
1. Dreams in the mist

The Wings of the Princess.  
A Sofia the first/Winx club crossover.

Disclaimer:

winx club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.p.A

Sofia the first belongs to Craig Gerber and Jamie Mitchell and Disney Company.

Aclaration: for the Winx club chronology this story takes place Inmediatly after Valtor's final defeat and before the events of the secret of the lost kingdom, and in Sofia the first chronology this take place in the middle of the third season, after Cedric realizes he is unable of steal the amulet.

Ep.1 Dreams in the mist.

In the middle of a beautiful forest, a Gargantuan Tree raise over the rest of the trees, and it was not a normal tree, it was a sacred and magical place named the secret library, a place where book without endings wait to be fulfilled, and the actual story keeper is beginning in good form her work, but this time, the big mirror that was inside the library began to act strange, because a orange glowing start to manifest something, something that could mean a great travel for the actual story keeper.  
There was the night in the magical kingdom of enchantia, in the middle of the kingdom was a great palace, where the actual story keeper, the princess Sofia Balthazar was sleeping, and she was not having a normal dream.

-¿where I am?-

She was in the middle of a forest surrounded by a purple mist, and in the horizon she was able of recognize a strange castle, that looking with more attention was more like an academy.

-What's that place?-

She walks towards that strange castle, when she notices something more, three silhouettes that took the shape of a three wicked women.

-what we have here? A little lost bunny? How funny will be play with you-

-who..who are yours?- asked Sofia, with fear in the voice.

-Well, is not like it matter, because well... we will have to finish you jajaja!-

-calm down, I think we can play with her a little bit before...What that's!?-

Just when the three evil women nears to Sofia, a shining flare of fire burst between them and Sofia, and a new voice was heard from the flames.

-Don't try it, or you will mess with me!- said the new shadow.

In this point Sofia awakens just to time to go to the school, her four animal friends, mia, robin clover and wattnaught went to her.

-Sofia you're okay? , I heard you're talking worried meanwhile you sleep!-said Clover

-I don't know clover, I have that strange dream again, those evil women and the voice in the fire do you think that it could mean something?-asked Sofia

-You could talk about this with Ceedric or the mistress of the royal academy; maybe they know what this mean.-Said robin

-probably robin, but for now, I should go to the school-Said Sofia

Sofia finish of dress and went to the dining room for the breakfast, her family was there already for the day and amber and James was talking about what they will do for the next Halloween party of the royal school, that will be in one week.

-Sofia, I think you could ask to Cedric makes what he did the last year with the ghost of that sir Dax-Suggested amber

-I don't know amber, I really not want to bother him in this night specially not that I'm not in charge of the party of this year, I decided pass of it for now amber, and after all I want to see what had planned Vivian for the party-

Meanwhile they went towards the royal academy Sofia began to feel a rare pain in the head, and she started to rub her head.

\- (Thinking) this pain... could have something to see with my dreams?-

-Sofia what's wrong with you? - James look a bit worried about how Sofia looks.

-seriously Sofia, with this are three times you start with a headache, and what worry me is that the royal doctor didn't find anything bad with you-amber was worried too, those headaches of Sofia began to be more frequent.-

-mmm...maybe I can ask to Mrs. Ceedric about this -

In the royal prep, all went normal, until she went to her sorcery class, there, they were practicing how transmutate stones. Flora, their teacher was explaining about it.

-Well my students, this time we will try something a little bit more harder than turn a jewel into other jewel, this time we will turn it into living animal, to this goal, we will use the command petrum animus est , the key with this trick is that you need to concentrate in an animal that is dear for yours, mmm Hugo, you first, try to transform your stone-

Prince Hugo began to concentrate and spell the enchantment, but the trick prove not be so easily when the stone only turns into a mousse by the half, he looked disappointed by this.

-calm down Hugo, is obviously that this could take a little of effort, and now, Sofia do you want to try?-

Sofia began with the spell, but then, that was the moment where everything was downhill, when she spell the enchantment, her headache return and start to cause something that no one there waited: Sofia turns her stone into a tiger, the disaster not take too much to burst.

-E...Everyone, calm down, he will not attack us if we stay calm...-Said Flora, too scared.

-ROOOAR!-

All the Childs in the class had to run, and flora had no other option that summon a cage to catch the animal before something went worst, then Flora notices that Sofia was sit down in the floor, holding her head.

-Oh my goodness! I will call your parents now!

In the afternoon, the royal couple of Enchantia was in the headmistress office, hearing about what happened in the disastrous transmutation class, Roland was particularly worried, after of all, he knew that Sofia was not the kind of girl that do something so dangerous by her own will.

-I heard that Sofia was having headaches, but due that the doctor didn't find anything wrong with her, I didn't put attention, I commited a mistake there -

-professor Merry weather, really you don't know what would happen in the class? - Miranda was worried too by this turn of events.

-To be honest, this is something that I never seen before, I recommend that Sofia stay in house by a week, and I will check in our books about what could happening to her.-

Meanwhile her parents were talking with the professor; Princess Vivian went to see Sofia in the nursery of the academy.

-Sofia, are you Okay?-

-I think so, Vivian, how are the others?-

-don't worry Sofia, no one of them blame you, after of all, all they saw what happened to you when summon that beast, and although they are a bit scared they're safe-

Then Amber enters to the nursery very worried.

-Sofia what happened there? And are you Okay?-

-thanks amber, and don't worry, I will be fine.

Very Far from there, in a beautiful manor, a butler was making the cleaning in the place, it by itself was not rare, but that the butler was a Hobgoblin, whom was cleaning some old packages in the basement's manor, when hear something very strange, the ballerina of the jewelry box in the manor living room started not to dance, but to sing in a tone that was more beautiful than any other cylinder of the jewelry box could do, and when he went to see what was happening , aunt tilly was entering to the manor.

-Spruce, the jewelry box is singing?-

-eee Yes ma'am, but I m sure that I never heard it singing in that tone before, now that I realize it, she never song before-

-I Knew that this day had to come early or late, and i wait that the new fairy being someone worth of visit that place-

Before spruce can say something, a powerful glare covered Tilly in a stream of flashes, and some of this flashes start to conform the shape of Butterfly gossamer wings covered with glitter and jewels in the corners finish to shape in her back, and a long dress conformed by a top of yellow color with a white shirt collar and a long skirt of crimson color with frilly that reach until her ankles, and a pair of white gloves covered her arms and a diamond tiara materializes over her head, needless to say, Spruce was amazed by what he saw.

In that moment, Tilly took her jewelry box and with a gesture of her hand makes it stop of sing.

-thanks for warn me, now I must seek who is-

With a another gesture, she materialize in the air a mystical mirror, and when she put the jewelry box in front of the mirror, a series of images began to materialize, between those images was Sofia in the incident of the class.

-mmm... I knew that the fairy's magic could manifest in this planet, but I never imagined that could be so near of me jeje, surely Sofia is more special than she suppose of herself and I should had noticed it before. Spruce, I must go to the secret library, you're on charge.-

With that said, she literally flies to her destination.

-eehh...yes madam -

The poor hobgoblin was stunned by what he seen, and one thinking was in that moment in his head.

-Is truth that no all is what looks -

Meanwhile Tilly fly to the library she was thinking about what she saw.

-I never imagine that I could find the type of magic that proceed from the realm of magix, and I m more surprised that Sofia could be a one of us.-

To Be continued...


	2. A secret unveiled

The Wings of the Princess.

A sofia the first/winx club crossover.

Disclaimer:

winx club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.p.A Sofia the first belongs to Craig Gerber and Jamie Mitchell and Disney Company.

Chapter 2: A secret unveiled

It's the night and Sofia was dressing to sleep, meanwhile she was cleaning her teeth, clover was waiting for her in the bed.

-Really you turned a stone into a tiger!? Jeje, although i suppose it was very scary, it means you could be a great sorcerer-

-I'm not sure clover, that spell didn't feel, natural, was like something in me make it, do you think something bad will happen to me?-

-I don't think so, probably was only something accidental...-Said the bunny

Clover didn't finished his words, because the Avalor amulet began to shine with a blue light, signal that indicate there was something important in the secret library.

-Looks like I have another task at the library-

-Could have something to see with your headache?-

-Probably, I think that I should see what's happening; by some reason there is something more important than a unfinished story there.-

-I m going with you Sofia; you know that I always want to help you.-

-thanks clover, then let's go, I wish to be little!-

With that command Sofia shrinks to the size of a thumb finger, and take the little passage to the secret library, once there, she and clover took the way through the princess's river, once she enter to the Library she finds with something too surprising, she saw descending her aunt tilly singing, but the detail was that she was in her fairy form.

-Welcome Sofia! Jeje don't worry by my looking, is normal in OUR CASE after all-

Sofia, stunned by her aunt's looking didn't found the right words for the moment.

-Aunt Tilly... what happened to you?-

\- Nothing bad honey, except that this is how I am really, sweetheart-

-Then you're a fairy, like my teachers?-

-Well, not exactly like them, the magic that they uses is from this planet, yours and mine are a bit different, because we are fairies of another world.-

-Wait, what do you want to say? how can I be a fairy?-

-Surely you don t know it but probably you have magical ancestors, that explain why the avalor amulet choose you-

-but I thought the avalor amulet only choose princess as wearers.-

-from where our kin of fairies come, a princess can be a fairy too; at least where I studied that never was an issue-

-You didn't study at the royal prep?-

-well, it was a long time ago, and my brother don't remember it it, but at your age, I studied abroad the kingdom and the planet, in a place called Magix, the magical dimension, a place from the ancestors of the royal family came, and by the fact that you manifest a magic similar to mine, I think that this could be a good chance to find your magical ancestors, Alfea could be the perfect place to study for you-

-Alfea?-

-yes, my old alma mater, is a nice place and the headmistress taught me many things, for the same, I think you will fit verygood there because there study many princess too-

-Wait, do you want to say that my headaches were caused by my magic?-

-Is right Sofia, your headaches was not casualty, is your magic struggling by be released.-

-and...If that happen, I will have wings like those?-

-Not exactly, never exists two fairies with the same wing pattern-

Sofia felt astonished by this revelation, to her one thing was pass from a peasant to princess, but from princess to a fairy princess, well, it sound even more changeling even.

-But what about my family and my friends here, and my task here at the royal library? i can't neglect it.-

-About your family and friends don t need to worry, I will talk with my brother about that and we will find how maintain contact with them, and about the royal library, don t worry, I will create some form to allow you be here at time to resolve some issue with the books, after all, surely the skills that you will learn at Alfea and the friends you befriend there could help you with this task-

-wait a minute, what about me? I don't want to leave Sofia alone- said clover

-you don t worry clover, you can go with Sofia, is not rare that some students at Alfea take their pets with them-

-it s Ok aunt tilly, I will get to Alfea, after all, Mom always say that one should try new things.-

-I m glad of hear it, tomorrow your fathers will have the news.-

At the next morning, during the breakfast, Baileywick, the steward of the castle enter to the dining room announcing a letter addressed to Princess Sofia

-A letter for Sofia? Who could be? - Amber was a bit curious about who wrote to her sister, especially because the envelope didn't look very humble.-

-Do you can read it Baileywick? - Although Sofia had good feelings about from where came the letter she prefer maintain the suspense between her family.

- _ALFEA ACADEMY FOR FAIRIES Headmaster Madeline Faragonda*_  
 _Dear Ms. Sofia Balthazar Winslow*_  
 _We are pleased of Inform you that you have been Accepted in the Alfea Academy for fairies, here you will find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.*_  
 _Term Begins 3 or March, we await your response by no later than 3 April._  
 _(Sub ray your choice)_  
 _YES - NO - I WANT TO VERIFY FIRST_

 _You Sincerely Evelyn Griselda *_  
 _Deputy Headmistress_

-Academy for Fairies? Sofia was chosen for something like that? - Miranda Felt a little bit surprised, especially because she didn t know that no one of her ancestor were magical for the beginning.

-I heard about that academy before, if I m not bad my sister assisted there when she was a girl.-Roland in that moment remembers that his sister Tilly went to study in a place with similar name.

-I supposed that Aunt tilly studied in our Royal academy, she didn't explain you why she was to study abroad? - asked James.

-Well, I remember that she said that she enjoyed a lot that school, and she learn many things that she couldn t learned here.-

-I want to Visit that Place Dad, Could be very interesting to me- said Sofia, with joy, she was sure that was her aunt whom get that place for her.

-what do you think Miranda? This could be very good for our daughter-.

-well, if is a place where your sister studied I have no problem, but even so, I would like maintain contact the most possible time-.

-I think that Aunt Tilly could help with that-said Sofia

-Then is decided, you will go to Alfea my dear- Said the king.

When Roland Subrayed the option YES the letter Vanished in the Air, and a Cloud of sparkling dust manifest in the Dining room, then a voice was heard:

Welcome to Our Academy, Princess Sofia, in this place you will learn not only the ways of the fairies magic, but to Grow Up not only as a Magic User, but as a person. In a week a Vehicle will be present in your house to take you to our respected Academy, Be sure that you will be ready not only for the good, but too for the test that will start there. After the cloud disappears, James only says a word.

-Cool-

During the classes at the royal prep, Sofia Explained to her Professor and her friends Vivian and Desmond about that she will go to study abroad the country.

-we will be able of visit you there? Because I don t want to lose contact with my best friend- Vivian was happy by Sofia because she gets this chance, but even so, she will miss the girl whom helps her with her shyness.

\- don t worry, I will wrote yours every week, and I will tell you how is the academy, if is possible I will send you a gift from there-

-if is possible Sofia, you could send me plants from that place? I have curiosity about how is the flora in that Place.-

-I will do it Desmond-

-and the best part, is that look like your headaches are gone Sofia.-

Sofia thinks about that, and yes, since the incident with the tiger and the conversation with her aunt Tilly she didn t suffer more of that.

When Sofia and her brothers return to their castle, they seen someone in the entrance of the castle, were Sofia's friends from dunweedie.

-Ruby, Jade, Lucinda! I m glad of see yours here, but what are you doing here?-

-we heard you will go to study abroad of here, and we want to know the details, really is a Magic internship? -Lucinda showed a lot of curiosity about this particular fact, maybe she could try.

-And we want to be here when you depart to the school. - said Ruby.

-Do you promise will to write us Sofia? - said Jade.

-I will do it, I could never leave behind my friends-

After of all they went to the backyard castle to still talking, there, sofia narrate how was when she got the letter and what happen when her dad accept allow her go to study there, they can t imagine that a letter could do something like that.

At the end of the Week, there was the time; Sofia was in the front garden of the castle, waiting for the transport.

-I wonder how could be the transport that the letter said.- Sofia was there waiting with her Baggage, there was clover inside a box specially for pets.

The rest of Sofia s Family was there wondering how could be the thong for Sofia Henceforth.

-Remember always do your homework Sofia, and be friendly with your new Classmates- Said Roland

-And never give up in your efforts Sofia- Said Miranda.

In that moment, other comes to say good bye, her friends of the village. After their classical Salutation Ruby, Jade and Lucinda, Gave something to Sofia: was a Little Woodcarving that Portray all those that Sofia cared.

-To many thanks, I will take good care of this.-

-I know it, and Remember, don t mess in problems, don t matter how funny looks at the sight- after this, Lucinda Gave her something more; her magic wand.

-You will need this more than me-

-You sure Lucinda?-

In that moment before nothing more happen, a dimensional Hole appeared in the Sky, and from there appeared not a normal flying carriage, but a humongous red spaceship, something that leave the presents there a bit surprised, because they, Roland specially, didn t seen something like that before, the space ship hover over the place a time and after that finish of landing, when the door opened, tilly exit from the spaceship.

-Hello everyone, I wait this don t look too impressive.-

Well, that was she thought, because the rest of people was amazed by what they seen, after this Sofia was the first to speak.

-This is our transport to Alfea, aunt tilly?-

-Yes dear, for a place so far from here this is perfect.-

-Aunt Tilly, I can ask you a favor? I want you watch for Sofia meanwhile she s in Alfea-

-Don t need to worry Miranda, after that that place was like a second home for me, and I m sure it will be like that for Sofia, let s go Sofia?-  
Sofia, before enter to the space ship, look for her family and friends for a little time, and before go, she get a huge shared hug of her friends.

-Before we leave, here are something that you would like to have; is an enchanted mirror, forged to allow yours maintain contact with Sofia meanwhile she s not here.-

-thanks aunt tilly, I think I fell a bit more calm with this.- At least, Miranda will not lose too much contact with Sofia.

-Make us proud Sofia. Said Roland-  
Sofia and her aunt enter to the spaceship, this start to hover and Fly to Sofia s New adventures, Who knows what she could find in this new place for her?

To be continued...


	3. the return of the shadows

The Wings of the Princess.

A sofia the first/winx club crossover.

Disclaimer:

winx club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.p.A

Sofia the first belongs to Craig Gerber and Jamie Mitchell and Disney Company

Ep. 3 The return of the shadows.

In a very deserted place, in the middle of a dark forest in some forgotten planet of the magic dimension, we see three young women, that evidently had better times, the trix, that it was their name, barely were able of scape from Valtor's rage after forsake him to be defeated, one of the worst dark Magicians in the entire magical dimension, and they still regretting to ally with him.

-Girls, we can stop of run? I think that no one will follow us to this place, at least for now-Darcy, the middle of the sisters was complaining because they were running and flying for a long time.

-Well, I think that here we can be safe, at least for now-Icy the older of the three sisters looked tired, tired of all their failings and all their defeats against certain fairies than beaten them too many times, too many for her taste.

-What we need now is how get a form to kill those damn fairies, I can swear, this is the last time they make us their mockery- stormy, like her name suggest, was the most infuriated by their actual situation.

-I'll go to explore for there for food, I'm hungry actually-Icy decided that she would need to rest a little bit of her sisters for a time.

Meanwhile they rest; they didn't notices that they were watched by a mysterious shadow who looked very interested in them.

-let see, -said Darcy looking inside their very reduced bagage-I was able of take some things from Valtor's, lair before his end, maybe something here can help us- Darcy start to check the handbag, that was able of contain many things inside without worry for the space, between this things was a book with de design of a dark dragon in the cover, Stormy look at this with curiosity.

-What's that?-

-Looks like Valtor stole this from the museum where the Agador box was located, I took this before scape but until now I'm unable of open it.-

What they didn't notice is that the shadow pays attention to this book, and without the sisters notice it, the shadow make the book open by itself. In that moment Icy was coming back to the place.

-Hey, what is it?-

-I don't know, the book suddenly opened itself- this had Darcy very puzzled. They began to read in the book...or try, because the book had no letters, they start to think it was a loss of time, until the pages of the book start to show letters, something that leave the witches confused.

-this book wants us following it?-said Stormy.

-At this moment, I think that follow it is better than doing nothing, let's go, because the pages of the book are signaling one direction- Icy would not admit, but she had a feeling with this book.

The three witches follow the instructions of the book until this guide them to a point in the forest that, they felt, was full of dark magic.

-hehe, I like how this fell, maybe something good will happen to us finally-said Darcy with curiosity.

In that moment the shadow descend to the ground and starts to conform a portal of darkness, and from the portal starts to sound a voice.

-I can feel a lot of hatred, anger and deceiving coming from yours, probably we can work together, especially because I detect a bit of wishes of revenge coming from yours, my ladies- said the voice.

-do you think we should accept girls? Every time we take this kind of offers always finish paying the consequences- said stormy, she still remembering the form that they are almost erased into oblivion by Darkar and killed by Valtor.

-at this time we can't complain stormy, remember that the third is the last, or not- Icy decided take this only chance, after all this would mean not be chased by the guardians of the fortress of light, at least for a time.

Then the three witches enter to the portal, that actually leave they in the middle of the ruins of an ancient castle, in the middle of a deserted and dark land, there, they felt that was watched by numerous evil creatures, looking carefully to them resulted to be goblins, that looked afraid of the new intruders, in that moment, the book began to emit a dark aura, Darcy check it, to know what happens, being surprised that now the book had scripture in it.

-who would live in this wasteland?- asked Stormy -looks like the owner was a real pig-said

-Well, Accorrding with the Book, and by strange that it could sound the owner of this place was a Fairy-Said Darcy, a bit surprised by this.

-wait, how can be this of a fairy?- Icy was very confused with this fact.

-According with this, was not a lame Fairy like the fairies we know, but one that for some reason rejected the power of the light and practice the dark magic, according with this she cursed a princess, but the spell was broken by... a true love kiss?-

-Bleh, what a lame spell -

-HOW DARE YOU TO INSULT MY POWERS?!-

The three witches were scared by the scream and not only that, the shadow that manifest before, now was before they, with a spectral looking and a sinister presence.

-is evident the fact that although you're talented witches, still having problems of discipline, but beside that, you have all the qualities that I need, but first the first: I need regain my physical form again.

-wait, wait a minute, what are for us? We don't like work for nothing and actually we have very bad remembers of our former bosses, what warranty we have of not being betrayed?- asked Icy

-well, you decide, or you help me or you can continue running by all the magic dimension-

The Trix had not option, was evidently that they will need the help of this creature, beside that they always had the chance of betray her before something happens.

-How we can do it? - asked Darcy.

-Well, my throne room is at the other side of the door, you could concentrate all your power there to make the work- said the shadow.

They follow the instructions, and once there, they saw a huge throne that in the top had carved the image of a VERY hideous demon.

-I'm a darkness witch and even i feel a bit perturbed with that face- said Darcy, the merely sight of the throne put them with a chill in the back.

-we have not time for that, only liberate the hag now- Said stormy, she wants to finish with this fast.

The three witches went to the throne and once there, they start to concentrate their powers, even for they was a unpleasant experience when their energies start to concentrate around the throne, and in that moment, when the throne absorbed enough darkness, this start to take the shape of a feminine figure, at the start was covered with black fog, but after conform the naked Body of a woman, which most notable trait was a pair of black horns, and a green skin, the fog covered her until take the form of a full body black dress, the women opened the eyes, and this revealed completely full of one single feeling: evilness.

-then this is a dark Fairy - asked Icy, a bit surprised specially bi the detail of the horns.

-How we can call you?- Asked Stormy.

-you can call me...Maleficent-

Very Far away from there, the spaceship where Sofia was traveling finally landed in front of Alfea, when Sofia and Aunt Tilly leave the space ship, they took the way to the Academy, in the way, Sofia was marveled when she saw the forest, although Enchantia forest had their own charming, not are like the forest of this world, here even can feel a magical trace in all the area, near of there Sofia saw a beautiful lake, where she even was saw little humanoid creatures.

-That is Lake Rocalucce Sofia, around it are situated the three most important Academies of Magic: Cloud tower, the Academy for witches, Red Fontana where many Knights of Magix study, and Finally, our destiny; Alfea!-

Sofia Was marveled when she saw the place: it was surrounded By a wall which doors was like petals of crystal, and the building itself was so big or even bigger than her castle, basically it was a central building with two big towers in the front side and in the middle a great courtyard where Sofia notices that are many female students, other thing that Sofia notice was that no one of the students wear a gown like her, but clothes VERY revealing, at least to her standards.

-at least I'm happy that Miranda didn't came, surely she could dismay if she see how the girls here are dressed, jejeje.- after studied here, that was something that tilly did not care to much, contrary to Sofia that was still a bit surprised.

-I suppose that it's not a problem for the people here, maybe for me neither - said Sofia

Both cross, the door of the school, and once there, Sofia was able of watch many students practicing many kind of spell completely different to those that she learn in the royal prep, practicing sports or simply enjoying the time talking between they, other thing that she saw was a lot of animal fairies? Basically animals that all of they had fairy wings, something that left clover a bit surprised.

-this place is marvelous Aunt Tilly! All they look so happy here-

-Yes dear, but that doesn't mean that here everything is pure funny, sometimes I had to face many hardships in this place, and that help me to be who I am actually.-

Both continue their way in the school, until arrive the Office of the Headmistress where the aforementioned was checking some Documents, then she went to salute the newcomers.

-Welcome Back Matilda, was a long time ago after you finish of study here- Faragonda was pleased of see again one of her former students, especially when one of they ask her to accept a newcomer of her same Family. -

-Well, what we have here, I suppose you're the new student of the Academy.-

Sofia Made a classical princess salutes.

-My name is Sofia Balthazar, my pleasure Mss. Faragonda.-

-You will be very cared here Sofia, and if what your Aunt told us about you, surely you will be a great fairy.- then was when Faragonda notices something in Sofia's Neck, the Avalor Amulet, she have momentarily a bit of Surprise at this, but recovers and continue speaking.

-Sofia, your material study is waiting for you in your bedroom along your schedule, Mss. Griselda, do you can take the newcomer to her Bedroom?  
The aforementioned appears in the Office, where she meets the new student.

-For you I an Mss. Griselda, and as deputy headmistress, I warn you that as the Discipline headmistress we will being not tolerating you creating problems little miss.-

-by that don't worry, miss Griselda, she's not that kind of girl certainly- said Aunt tilly.

When Griselda and Sofia went to her bedroom, Aunt tilly and Faragonda still talking in the office.

-I noticed that she's wearing your former amulet Matilda, surely she will be so good as you using it.-

-Sofia actually have some powers thanks to the amulet, nothing too big yet, but I m sure that here she could not only develop the amulet, but herself. And how is everything about Valtor? I heard he escaped again.-

-fortunately he was already defeated, this time, definitively, six of our best students of this year were enough Brave to deal with him, and I'm sure that Sofia will be a dear friend for them. For some reason, I think she could need they in the future.-

-and I will support her in all the forms that I can, my niece deserve have everything that would help, after all, I have little support when I came here by first time.-

-For the moment we must ensure that Sofia is well installed here, and the professors will take good care if that.-

-for the moment I will back to my home, spruce could become a bit nervous when I'm not there, jeje.-

Meanwhile Tilly was exit of the academy, Faragonda was thinking about something.

-I wait that Sofia be able of deal with the burden that is approaching towards her, when someone receive so many power like that, is never without a good reason and I'm sure that the winx could be the Help that she will need.

to be continued...


	4. meeting the troop

The Wings of the Princess.

A sofia the first/winx club crossover.

Disclaimer:

winx club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.p.A

Sofia the first belongs to Craig Gerber and Jamie Mitchell and Disney Company

Ep.4 Meeting the troop.

Griselda guided Sofia towards her bedrooms, once there she saw her bedroom which among other 6 bedrooms were around a common living room.

-Now, this will be where you're going to live this year, we choose to install you here because we thought that you could learn from our better students, felt comfortable, you schedule is there hanged in the wall and don't come late to classes.-

-Many Thanks Mss. Griselda-.

She enters to her bedroom, and once there she began to unpack, meanwhile she was thinking about her new situation.

-Clover, how do you think will be my roommates? I wait they're nice people, although it could be almost normative here.-

-I suppose they always could enjoy to cuddle a little bunny like me, beside that I have no idea.-

Sofia began to read the textbooks of the academy which are already over her desk, there are many subject-matters to deal, there was a bestiary with creatures that she didn't saw that exisedt in Enchancia, fortunately for a girl that can speak with the animals like her, deal with those creatures could be very easy, but something that had a little worried is if she used this skill, the other fairies could notices that, maybe in the future, if they prove be worthy, she could tell them about the powers of her amulet , and the alchemic textbook had combinations of substances that she never seen before, and less tried to create by herself, surely this school and the entire planet is something that Sofia WILL want to explore and understand.

Sofia finished unpacking and she checked her schedule, according with it her first class will be transformations, with the professor Wizgiz, she went to the common living room to read more quietly about this.

When she was reading she heard the door opening, and she saw a beautiful girl with tanned skin, and brown hair with little color cream forelocks, like the other students, the girl was dressed very scantily-clad, wearing a short pink blouse with dots in the section of the shoulders, and a fuchsia miniskirt and pink heels, and she had hoop-shaped earrings, the girls itself irradiate a presence that was very peaceful. Sofia could not but feel a bit entralled by this girl.

-Oh hello little, who are you?- asked the aforementioned girl in a tone so peaceful like her appearance.

-Hello miss-Sofia make her princess salutation at her. -I'm Princess Sofia Balthazar, from Enchantia, I will be your new roommate during this year. - said Sofia, whom was unable of apart her sight of the girl.

-I m Flora Cortez*, I m glad to meet you, althoug bit surprised by have someone so young studying with us, I'm sure we will be good friends, and this little one is your pet?- said flora, cuddling Clover.

-yes, his name is Clover and he will be living with me, I wait it not be a problem.-

-well, meanwhile he not enter to my room will not be, I have many plants there and I fear he could munch on them...or they could beat him-

-Don't worry by that, Clover will not mess with your plants.-

Both were talking, when another girl enter to the room, this was a gorgeous Blonde girl which hair fall until her waist, had ambar-colored eyes and wears something even more daring than flora's outfits, she wore a very revealing green top blouse that was knotted in the middle of the breasts and had a great cleavage, and an orange mini skirt surrounded by a golden chain, and with yellow sandals ornamented with sunflowers. To Sofia was very clear that she should get used to see girls in these clothes.

-the class was particularly unpleasant, Avalon need understand that... oh I didn't know we have visits, Flora why you not warned me? I m not dressed for the occasion.- said the Girl, by some reason, Sofia remembered her sister Amber when she heard her speaking.

-I am Sofia Balthazar, I m a princess from Enchantia and I'm here studying because I have a lot of curiosity about all this place.-

-mm...you're so adorable, I m Stella Sunrise*, VERY nice to meet you, and talking from princess to princess we will have many funny little one, I think you need to meet the rest of the winx club- Said the blonde.

-¿Winx club? ¿What it is?-

Before she could ask more, other four girls enter to the room, and Sofia had the chance of meet them carefully.

The Dark-skinned looked as a girl that from Sofia's view point was very athletic, she had her wavy brown hair long until her waist, and greenish blue eyes, she was clad in a straight pink sleeveless shirt, completed with a dark olive straight pants and pink explorer boots.

She then looks to the purple-haired girl with pale skin, she had her hair cut with the front bangs hanging over the left side of her face and had teal eyes that projected a very logical form of thinking, she was clad in a midriff vest top, and purple flared fitted cropped pants, and purple hi-tops.

After Sofia look to the Asian-looking girl, she had the dark blue hair in two lateral ponytails and deep blue eyes, she was clad in a red midriff one shoulder top with a purple armband on her left arm, blue-baggy jeans and red sneakers, the girl itself looked a little bit tomboy, but not at the degree of not looks feminine.

Finally she looks to the Red-haired girl with cerulean eyes, her hair was long until her waist and her outfit consisted of a short blue and yellow midriff-baring shirt, blue jeans with stars in the borders and yellow wedge sandals, and behind of her appeared a light blue bunny with long ears and a little white flock in the head. By some reason, this girl catches Sofia's attention.

-hello everyone, I m the princess Sofia Balthazar, I m glad to meet yours- said the princess-

-Well, My name is Bloom Darling*, and I think we will be great friends little one-

-I'm Layla Talassos* and trust me, here the things rarely are boring in this dimension-

-My name is Tecna Kapek*, is very good meet a little one so polite-

-Musa Onpu* and trust me, you will enjoy our company!-

-Many thanks to all, and tell me, how long are you been here? -

-We are here since almost 3 years, and in all that time we pass for a lot of things, many of those not too good- said bloom, after all, she was one of who more suffer at the hands of one of the worst menaces of the magic dimension.

-Tell me little, exist another reason because you are studying here?- asked Flora.

-Well, My aunt tilly told me that the reason because I have a magical ancestors which magic according with her come from this place, and I have curiosity about find them.-

-In that case, we can help you between the classes, and tell me exactly what is your power? - asked Tecna.

-to be honest, I don't know, in my former school I was supposed to turn a rock into a little animal, but when I had a headache in that moment I turn it into a tiger by mistake- said Sofia.

The others where a little bit surprised by this, and that was not the only: Bloom was able of detect no one, but two sources of magic from that little girl, one of they was sofia herself and the other came from the amulet she was wearing, which irradiate an amount of power that she never seen before, and by what Sofia said, she surely didn't used at their maxim capacity, Bloom decided not ask for that now, but after, when the little princess estimate convenient. Then Bloom notices clover behind Sofia.

-hey, that little one is your pet? Is very sweet- said bloom.-

Clover not loose time and went near of bloom, whom start to cuddle him.

-Clover is not only a pet, is one of my best friends- clarified Sofia. I decided hold with me, in part to not miss too much my home.-

-I think that clover and Kiko could be very good friends, come here, Kiko- said bloom, Kiko went to know the new pet in the room, and for what the Girls there seen, both looked pleased by the fact of meet them.

-By the way, I remember that Stella call yours win... wix... something like that.- said Sofia.

-we are the Winx club, precious one , we call themselves of that form because, as fairies, our wings not only are something to fly, but the bond that connect us between all us and I proposed the name because the wings of a butterfly remember a little x if you think carefully- said bloom joking.

Sofia dropped a very little laugh at this; especially because she found pretty how bloom ideate the name of the club.

That night Sofia was preparing to sleep, because tomorrow will be her first day at classes, and the girls promised help her to not be lost in the school. Meanwhile she was speaking with clover.

-What do you think of my roommates clover? I find them very Sympathetic if you ask to me-

-I liked the redheaded; she s very sweet, especially because she loves the bunnies. - said clover.

-Well, I ll see you tomorrow, for now, sweet dreams clover-

-you too Sofia-

Meanwhile she was sleeping, the Girls were talking about their new roommate.

-I m the only who thinks that Sofia could face many hardships in this year here? By some reason I suppose that- said Bloom

-well, the school could be very daring, but I thinks is not something that she cannot handle, more if she have us with here- Said Stella.

-Yes bloom is not like always that a new enter to the school, must have some kind of danger in the future, for this year I want to have a calm semester- said Musa.

-I suppose that due to our last feats, Faragonda put us in the role of mentors, something that I will enjoy. - Said Tecna.

-Well, then is settled, tomorrow Sofia will be trained in Everything that we knows, I never knew what is have a little sister, Sofia could be the nearest to that we will have.- said Layla.

-Starting by her outfits, seriously, her gown is adequate for a gala, but not for a daily life, I will fix that- Said Stella.

Then this is how Sofia start to meet her new friends, whom surely will be a great help for her in the future events.

Aclarations: as happen in the ep.3, I choose give surnames to the winx, especially because the series never stated if she had that and I think it is something needful for the viewer:  
Bloom Darling: I choose the surname by Wendy darling, from the peter pan novels, the relation: both are normal girls that suddenly founded themselves dragged to a world of fairies, where they learn a lot of thigs.  
Stella sunrise: I choose the surname obviously related to her powers over the light, mainly in the dawn, when the sunlight is stronger.  
Flora Cortez: I choose Cortez, because sound similar to Cortex, like the cortex of a tree.  
Tecna Kapek: is By Karel Kapek, Author of R.U.R Rossum universal Robots Musa Onpu: Onpu Means Musical note in Japanese Layla Talassos: Talassos Means Sea in Greek.


	5. the classes can be a pain

The Wings of the Princess.

A sofia the first/winx club crossover.

Disclaimer:

winx club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.p.A

Sofia the first belongs to Craig Gerber and Jamie Mitchell and Disney Company

Ep.5 The classes can be a Pain.

At the morning, Sofia was sleeping, when the alarm of her clock ringed, marking the time to the First day at classes, after a yawn, she Talks to Clover.

-Time to wake up Clover, in my first day I should go ready for everything-

-Good Morning Sofia, I should wish you good luck, but I think you wouldn't need it.-

-Many thanks Clover, Flora told me that I have the first Class with her, I think it will be easily with her help.-

After she finishes of dressing, she Find the other girls ready to go to the Dinning room.

-Are you Ready Sofia? - asked Bloom.

-Yes, I only wait that this Day be better that my first Day at my other School.

-well, if you're troubled, we are here to help you-Said flora

-Thank you Very much- said Sofia.

-One minute! Dear, you looks so cute in your gown, but I think that it more adequated for a gala night and you deserve a different look; after all, if you want to fit here, you need something fashionable. -said Stella.

-eehh...it's really needful?- said Sofia, she didn't imagine herself wearing something like what Stella was wearing.

-Don't worry little, this will like to you- said Stella, and before no one can do something, Stella envelope Sofia in a flash of light, after of that she appear wearing a white straight t-shirt whit the symbol of a purple flower in the middle, covered with a little sleeveless purple jacket, a pair of purple dark short pants that cover until the knees and a pair of white sneakers. Surely Sofia didn't feel too different of her normal outfit, and the Avalor amulet was the only thing that didn't changed.

-Excellent, as always a Good job! - said Stella, proud of her skills as dress designer. The rest moaned at this action.

-Stella, I think you SHOULD ask first if someone want a dress change, not all the people would like what you design.-remonstrated Bloom.

-Don't worry, actually I like this, it's feel very comfortable - Said Sofia, and she didn't lie, the clothes felt very pleasant, and didn't bother when she walks like her gown.

-I suppose that not are problem Right Sofia?- Asked Flora.

-Nope, let s go- said Sofia.

At the Dining Room, Faragonda was making some announcements to the new students, many of they are returning to Alfea after the defeat of Valtor, but there are many that were new students, between them, Sofia.

-I want to give a warm welcome to our new Students, many of you could feel some intimidated by your new Year, but Remember this: no one born knowing everything, with the Time, all yours will be able of be better not only as Magic User, but as persons-

The first Class was with the professor Wizgiz, a little gnome dressed in green clothes and that is very energetic that always find the form to maintain the interest of his students, and, according with what Stella told to Sofia, very prone to test his students in uncanny forms. This time she will be in the transformation classes.

-Well my students, today we will do something that is very usefull for a magical user: the transfiguration, and trust me.. -  
In that moment, for Sofia s surprise, Wizgiz turn himself into the vice headmistress Griselda.

-you will enjoy it, now for our first test, what about our new Student Sofia?-

Sofia felt a bit surprised by this, especially because although she suffer some magical transformations in the past, some by cause of others or thanks to her amulet, never tried something like it by herself. Then Wizgiz materialized a hand mirror to each student to try it.

-Don t worry little, this will be something easily, you only must change the color of your hair, only concentrate in the idea of your hair changing of Color.-  
Sofia tries to make this, but after a very clear effort, she notices that she was only able of change a little flock of her hair into...green.

-Aww...-

-Don t feel depressed, I didn t know one girl able of doing this at the first try.-

After that, the Palladium classes of potionology, although Sofia had a little knowledge of this, there was many things that she was learning until now, the professor, Mr. Palladium, was an elf very kind and until some point attractive for the students, and had a very good demeanor for his students.

-well, now that we have a new student, I think could be the better you show us what do you know about the art of the potions- said Palladium.

-well, I knew about potions and herbology, but I m sure that here must know more about that than I know-

-Then, we will show you, for the start, how create a potion that make grown up no plants but animals-.  
Sofia maintains a lot of attention to me process of the potion that Palladium was creating, and surprisingly, he was able of increase the size of a hamster to the size of a rhinoceros. Sofia Tried to recreate the potion, but the effect was not she wanted; the hamster only grown to the size of a dog. Then Flora talks to her.

-Try to squash the entire juice of the berry; it will help you to fulfill the amount needed to make work the potion.-

-Thanks flora, now I will try again-

This time, the Formula work as supposed to be. And Sofia watches to Flora with much gratitude.

In Avalon classes, Sofia had a little bit of problems understanding the meaning of Avalon concepts about philosophy of the magic, but fortunately, Musa help her explaining some terms, mainly because was the first time that Sofia heard many of the words used there, fortunately for the DuFour classes was a little bit easily because she had already etiquette knowledge.

After the classes, Sofia went to her bedroom, and she looked a bit tired, something that clover notices.

-Are you ok Sofia?-

-well the classes here are very demanding, but thanks to the girls, I'm adapting to that, at the start, I felt a little bit of fear, but I think that I'm beginning to enjoy this place, but what about you? Looks a bit tired.- Said Sofia.

-I try to be friend of the other bunny in this place, but I think that Kiko is too hyperactive for my taste- said clover.

-Well, he shouldn't be too different of crackle in that aspect. - Said Sofia.

-Ha! tell it to a guy that enjoy past the time messing in troubles with a band of Fairy animals, even I think he have a crush with one of they, but he can't tell it.- Then someone knock to her door.

-Sofia, do you want to follow us? We will to have a review season of the classes.- said bloom

-I think it could help me, thanks.-said Sofia

the girls were gathered in the table of the living room, where already were practicing a lot of spells, almost they very Good because they already had a lot of experience, Sofia joined them very soon.

-And this is how you should manipulate this light construct Sofia- Said Stella Sofia tried to recreate the construct, she was VERY concentrated in her task, but her construct simply disappear in light dust.

-Don't feel so bad Sofia, I had similar problems at the beginning- said Stella.

-That's the Problem, in my old school I was very good with sorcery, but here is very more complicated, i never tried to make magic witouth wand-

Bloom look at her and she tough about something

-Tell me Sofia how is Your world?-Asked Bloom-after of all i think we need a bit of context of you if we will be roomies-

In that Night, Sofia told all her story to the Winx club girls, how her and her mother literally past from be humble peasants to be part of the Royal Family, and all the task that she had to past, for start the problems that she had when meet her sister amber by first time, the royal academy, her first fly in winged horse, the meeting with many magical beings and problems related with the magic, some dangers that she had to face like miss nettle, Mamanu, and Slickwell, and how she had to deal with problems like the confusion with the troll from the castle, the jade jaguar, the snow storm during the Wassalia, the ghost of the gala, winter the satyr, the sprites and Elvenmoor, , and many other adventures, like the magical mirror, and her magical friends like Oona, Lucinda, and many others, the winx were very surprised of know that a little girl could face many troubles, Stella was particularly impressed because she didn't thought that she could manage so many thing without her own magic, and Tecna was a bit surprised that in Sofia's world they could live easily without the level of Technology she knews. Bloom was whom more Identificated feel with her, after all, she was a normal girl too that from a day to another discover she was of the royalty, although she was greeted that Sofia Didn't saw her own world reduced to a terrible wreckage like her own.

-And this is how I finished here girls- said Sofia.-

-Very impressing, at least your new father didn't make you suffer the level of pressure that I suffered under my father's caring, I know that he did it by my good, but even today I'm not so happy by remember that- Said Layla.

-Well, our Story is a bit more complicated, I thought that I was a normal earthling girl and I lived with my parents, Mike and Vanessa, but one Day I meet Stella, whom open my eyes to a whole new world, Literally, even today i'm happy by that encounter- Said Bloom.

-hehe, you're welcome Bloom, I, contrary to Layla I hadn't problems adjusting to the life of a princess, what was a problem for me, was the fact of accept that my parents were not more together - Said Stella.

-I m sorry by that-. Said Sofia, after all, she knew what means grew without one of your parents, something that make musa remember something.

-I remember that you're here because you want to know, more about your ancestors, if your re interested in that, maybe we can help you to seek information Sofia-

-Cool, when we can start?-

-I Think we can check in the Alfea Library tomorrow, there are a lot of history of the magical dimension, if exist information about that, surely should be there- said Flora.

-Hehe, you re always the studious one Flora. - Said Stella.

-What Surprise me a Lot is the fact that your world even don't know about the electricity, even in Linfea, Flora's World, they don't have much technology but because they choose that.- Said tecna.

-then is settled, tomorrow we will help you to discover more about your Family, in the past I hand't too much help discovering about my true origins, but now you have all us- said bloom.

-wait a minute Bloom, do you said that you are from that world called earth, what do you mean?- asked sofia.

-well, the problem with me is that my world of Origin, Domino was destroyed by the attack of a three evil witches, whom reduce everything to ashes, and my older sister Daphne had to sacrifice her life in order to allow me to come to the earth when I was a baby.-

-I m sorry by that, I didn't want to... -

-Don't worry Sofia, I think that you deserve have the help that some of us here didn t had.- said bloom.

That night Sofia was thinking in her bed, because something had her a bit worried: Bloom said about three evil witches that destroyed her kingdom, they could be related with the witches she saw in her own dreams?


	6. books and dreams

The Wings of the Princess.

A sofia the first/winx club crossover.

Disclaimer:

winx club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.p.A

Sofia the first belongs to Craig Gerber and Jamie Mitchell and Disney Company

Ep.6 Of Books and dreams

After the first classes, Sofia gathered with Musa, Stella and Flora in the Library of the School, they were decided to find something in the library of the school, surely there should are some book that talks about Sofia's Family.

-If we seek in the section of Genealogies and Famous Magicians we could find Something, I organized the seeking in sections, Stella, Sofia, you will seek in the section 1, Musa you will help me... -said Flora.

-Dear, I think that we could do this a bit faster if we only use the device that Tecna gave us-. Said Stella, without put many attention to Flora, whom was a bit disgusted by this.

-Let's go girls- said Musa,

In the library Stella activated the little one-eyed droid given by Tecna, Sofia had some problems trying to program the robot, since she never used something like it before, but thanks to the other girls she was able of make the robot seek specifically by the tag Balthazar .

-Now is only matter of wait that the robot Find what we are watching- said Stella.

-Did you know that meanwhile we can seek for ourselves? - Said flora, after all, they can speed the seeking without problem.

-Aww, is really needful? I think that the droid could -

Stella felt that a little hand holds her own hand; it was Sofia, whom looks at her with expressive eyes.

-Please-

Stella didn't continue complaining, and meanwhile they are searching, Stella made to Sofia a question.

-Tell me Sofia, What it is that pendant you always have with you? I notice that was the only thing that didn't change when I dress you- said Stella.  
Sofia felt trapped by this, although the girls showed to be very good persons, she didn't felt yet sure about tell them about her amulet.

-Well, it was a family heirloom, dad bestow it to me as welcome to the royal family when he marries mom. - Said Sofia.

Stella will to insist more, but without Sofia notice that, Flora gaze at her, and make to her a gesture to not continue asking, when Sofia estimate it convenient she will tell them.

In that moment, the Droid appears with them with only a book that looked very old, the cover was almost destroyed by the moths and look without many pages.

-Let's see, the book is "travelers of the Unknown worlds" according with this, your world Sofia Was visited Around 900 years ago, and mention a Fairy that follow that company... hey, here lacks pages!- Said Flora.

-this at least only has one syllable recognizable, Balt -What? No more things? - Asked Sofia.

-I'm so sorry Sofia, just when looks that we had the price, this happens- Said Stella.

-Well, is not so surprising, this book looks almost as old as their content- Said Musa.

Sofia looked a bit disappointed by this, especially because she had a lot of curiosity by her roots.

-Don't feel disappointed, I m sure there should be something more about that. - Said Flora.

-For now we must back to our classes, we can continue seek in the weekend, fortunately is just tomorrow. - Said Stella.  
Meanwhile they went to their classes; Sofia had a lot of questions about the magical dimension, but was one what make her ask to them:

-Girls I always what to ask you: exactly what kind of powers do you have?-

-Well Sofia, the fairies magic is potentiated by what make you special, a skill or something that you really enjoy, me for example, I have power over the light because I like being the focus of attention- joked Stella, getting a groan from the others.

-putting in resume, is that Sofia, generally your power is related with a trait of your personality, generally the fairies transform around the 15-16 years, although I heard of cases that transform very early.

-transform? What do you mean? - Asked Sofia.

-The Fairies can have two forms, the human form that is what you can see, and the fairy form. - Said Flora.

After the classes, Sofia had a lot of curiosity by this thing of the transformation; mainly because she didn t before what is the main trait of her personality, she already knew that she had a lot of traits, but never thought that there was one predominant. She was reading her text books in the Living room when Bloom enters.

-hello little, Flora told me that you're interested in the fairy s transformation right?- Asked Bloom -Well, it is because in my world I didn't know that the fairies should have to transform.

-When I was little neither, until the day that I had to face a great danger, three evil witches tried to catch me when my powers awake by first time- said bloom.

-Three witches?-

-They call themselves the Trix, and they were a source of chagrin for me and my friends in the past, now that I think about they, what they could are doing just now?-said Bloom. Sofia decided resolves certain doubt that she had in the past, mainly because she felt a bit of worry around that issue.

-Bloom tell me, one of those witches had long silver hair?-asked Sofia.

Bloom was a bit surprised...and worried by hear that, she never told her about how looks the trix, and the fact that Sofia knew how one of them looks was something that didn't liked to her.

-Sofia how do you know that? - asked Bloom.

-do you believe me if I tell you that I dream with her?

\- Mmm I think we should talk about that after, meanwhile, we must review our classes.- said bloom .  
In the night, Sofia was sleeping, meanwhile the other girls were talking between them.

-Wait a minute, Sofia told you she dreamed with the trix?- asked Layla.

-Yes, and I don't think that was only a dream, maybe we should warn Miss Faragonda about this. - Said Bloom.

-Tomorrow was supposed that we will follow Sofia to the city, maybe this mean that our rest of the fights could finish, for the same, we should be ready to anything that could happen- Said Tecna.

-do you think that Sofia's arriving to Alfea was not a coincidence?- Asked Flora

-Surely not, and we must pay attention, generally those dreams rarely are only that, dreams- said Musa.

Bloom Nodded, after all, was too similar to what happened with her sister Daphne, surely she should ask to her if she know what could menace Sofia, although by some reason suspect that could have something to see with her amulet.

At the next morning, Bloom, Layla, Flora and Sofia are in the city of Magix, a place near of the academy where many people live and develops, Sofia was marveled to see how Different was to Dunweedie Village, not only by the clothes, the Buildings, the shops and all the vehicles were something that she never seen before, almost all the vehicles lacks of wheels and instead hover in the air, the buildings were almost, if not larger, than her castle, the shops shows many products completely unknown for her, like smart phones, cameras, and many other devices completely new, she was amazed by the futuristic looking of the city and the fact that even so there exist a lot of magic.

-well Sofia, I think that our Destiny is the Museum of Magix, if exist a place where we can found information about your family should be there- said Flora.

-Surely we could find what do you seek there, after all, there I was a lot of myself in that place- said bloom. -Only be careful of not break anything there dear, the security of the museum is very tight and we could have problems- Said Layla.

Once there, they start to search in the Library of the museum, this time, they had again the searcher droid; in hopes of find it more fast. In the section of the Genealogies they found a lot of books, but for some reason, again didn't find more than a book, that, for Sofia's surprise, had a little icon in the middle of the cover that had a resemblance to her amulet.

-What is the name of the book?- asked bloom.

-let me see the wings of the light - read layla. looks like a tale, according with this, there existed a long time ago, a human from the earth that felt in love with a fairy, but they cannot live together for a long time, because in the past, an evil being awaken and menace with sunk the world in to the darkness, and after a terrible battle, the fairy was able of seal this being, unfortunately not before that the life of the human was taken in the battle, and knowing that this evil could return, she forged 7 magical amulets that could allow finish with this being.- readed Layla.

-it s so tragic- Said Flora.

Sofia was amazed because she was sure that her dream, and her and her amulet was connected by a chain that transcend the time, and she started to feel partially scared by this implications.

But just all they was reading more, a huge explosion shook the entire museum, after that they went to investigate what was happening, what they saw was something very unfortunately, there was Icy, but had something strange: she had a sinister aura green-purple surrounding her, something that causes that her surroundings generates a very uneasy feeling.

-Let s start the Party HEHEHE!-


	7. first flight

The Wings of the Princess.

A sofia the first/winx club crossover.

Disclaimer:

winx club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.p.A

Sofia the first belongs to Craig Gerber and Jamie Mitchell and Disney Company

Ep. 7 First Flying

Sofia and her New Friends were seeking in the Library some clue about Sofia's ancestry, but beside a very little clue, they didn't find something more, and they thought that will need search in another place, when a very undesirable character make apparition in the library.

-I should suppose that we will see you again, Icy, bad weed never dies- Said bloom, with a lot of chagrin in her Voice.

-Well, Don't need to worry, I'm only here to collect something for my new associated and I would appreciate you get out of my way- Said Icy.

-Tell us, why exactly do you think that it will happen?- asked Layla

-Then let's play!-said Icy She attacked with a powerful stream of black ice, but bloom was quick to block it with a flame barrier.

-then, WINX ENCHANTIX!-

In that moment Sofia, witnessed again the real form of a fairy; a great glare and a tornado of flames, petals and Waves of water envolved the three girls, and when those energies disappear each one showed their true form:

Bloom's Enchantix is a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink. Her wings was both light yellow and pink, speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair has also grown until her ankles. She has barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head, which fasten two small sections of hair that been braided towards the back of her head, Her arms are now covered in see-through sparkly pink gloves. Her fairy dust vial had the shaped of a heart surrounded by another hearth.

Flora's Enchantix outfit was a high-waist, hip-length frock, primarily fuchsia, with orchid, violet, powder blue and soft green trimming, thistle, above-the-elbow translucent gloves that are decorated with various pearl colored jewels, and soft green and light yellow, ample butterfly wings ,bejeweled with pearls. Her hair is now styled into elegant pigtails and grown until her ankles. She had strappy, cyan colored barefoot sandals, and wears a cyan tiara upon her head. Her fairy dust vial was a pink honey wand surrounded by a four petal flower.

Layla's Enchantix outfit consisted of a frilly cyan strapless top decorated with magenta and yellow, a matching skirt, and banana yellow gloves. Her wings are outlined with her signature lime green, decorated with pink pearls, and filled in with yellow and magenta to match her outfit. Her hair gains streaks, and is braided around a cyan forehead tiara, before flowing into pigtails. Like the other Winx Club girls Aisha wears barefoot sandals, connected by flower-shaped buttons.

Sofia Was completely marveled at the mere sight, because she tough the girls looked Very beautifull, and started to imagine how she could looks in that outfits when flora bring her to the reality, by taking her away from the battle

-I must back to help the others; you must go to alfea to warn the rest. - Said flora.

Meanwhile, Bloom was fighting with Icy, both are in a serious interchange of offensive spells, Bloom attack with her Pyro laser, but even by the speed of the spell, Icy was able to block it with a Thick block of dark ice, Icy flew quickly and tried to blindside bloom with a kick with her foot covered with ice, but Bloom reacts to this creating a fire wall, and after that she blocks a dark ice-made blade , Bloom Noted that before she was able of manage the three witches with relative easily, but now Icy was able of match her in power.

-Surprised little princess? , well trust me that this is not all that I can do!-

Icy Materialized a Pack of 10 Ice Golems, which Layla took care, although with many effort too, one of the golems tried to smash her with their fist, but she was able of materialize a Morphix shield to block it, and after she created a rain of morphix darts to destroy the golems, but although 3 of them were destroyed, the others were still operating, and she had to fly very fast to avoid their freezing beams, other times she created morphix barriers to protect against those beams, but in that moment a great number of vines catch and knotted other golem, Flora was help her but in that moment other two golems tried to attack her, but both were quickly dispatched by bloom, but unfortunately, Icy took advantage of this to beat her with a freezing beam, bloom barely contain it with a barrier and was send to the floor.

-I thought that you will to give me a beating, but I'm feel a bit disappointed, but what if we increase the bets?- said Icy, after avoid a great fireball of Bloom.

-Exactly what is do you want to Said? - Asked an angered bloom, whom quickly fly again against her.

-Do you think that I didn't notice that little Brat that was with your, what if she learn her first AND LAST LESSON OF FIGHT?

With a Finger click, Icy turned the Remnant Golems and the shards of ice into three humongous Ice Cheetahs that were so fast that menace with gets Sofia before she could do anything.

-You Choose trio of losers, or you loss me or you loss the little brat-said Icy with a nasty laugh.

Bloom, Layla and Flora seen with HORROR that Sofia was running when suddenly she was almost beheaded by the claws of one of the cheetahs, and both were looking at her like a good beef. Sofia remembered that she had with herself Lucinda's wand and she tried to protect herself with a magical barrier as she learned in the professor palladium's classes, but this was broken easily by the cheetah.

-eehh I don't think that this should finish of this form, I m only come with my friends- said Sofia, trying to reasoning with the monsters, but those are not too interested in the conversation, and were too near of kill her, and Sofia, feeling a lot of fear, and sadness at this thought, mainly thinking in her Family, and that she will not finish her quest, something that fill her with a bit of frustration, close her eyes, awaiting for the end, and meanwhile the winx flew quickly to help her... that happens, Sofia unknowingly created a barrier so strong that repelled the three cheetahs almost without effort.

-WHAT WAS THAT!?-asked a surprised icy.

Bloom remember that from the first time that she discover her magical power, and with these thinking in mind, she smiled, because she knows what will happen.

-Wait What s happen to me?!- asked a surprised Sofia, and in that moment she felt that a great power was elevating her to the airs, and suddenly she was engulfed onto a shining rainbow spiral, and it was not all, herself felt that a powerful force was released from her, a feeling that she never felt before and she founded marvelous:

 _We girls are the Winx!_

 _Energy created our magic power!_

Sofia put her hands in a pray pose at the time that she spin as her clothes were stripped away while the light envelop her.

 _We'll defeat the deeds of the darkness!_

 _We're the new one, we're the Winx!_

 _Sooofiaaa! Oh oh oh oh! Sooofiaa! Oh oh oh oh!_

and when this finished to dissipate, Sofia was unable of believe what happened to her; her casuals disappeared, and instead of that, she was clad into a skintight purple bodysuit without sleeves that was ornamented in the shoulders with olans, and two stripes of silk that emerge from a jewel in her bellybutton and surround her legs until go to her feet and completed with a pair of gloves, and her tiara changed of design. Also, she notice two more things: two pair of gossamer wings in her back.

-this is my fairy form?...is...Pretty- said a surprised Sofia.

-well I like that you enjoy that, But Now unfortunately THE LICKENING WILL NOT TO LAST FOR YOU!- Said Icy, ordering her cheetah to attack Sofia, But this time, Sofia was able of Counter attack, maybe haphazardly, but with good results, because she was able of Create a powerful stream for seven-colored light, that reduced one of the cheetah to snow.

-DAMN, LITTLE BASTARD, WHY DON'T YOU SIMPLY DIE!?- said a angered Icy.

And that was not the worst: the other cheetah was catch in downwards and were brutally shattered into Pieces by a powerful fireball, courtesy of an angered Bloom.

-well, Icy, I think you should reconsider your plans, as we said you, you will not get whatever do you want here- said Bloom in a menacing tone.

\- ok little princess, GOODBYE- Said Icy, and after, create a suddenly mist that covered everything, allowing her to escape from there, but not enough fast to escape from Bloom, meanwhile, Layla and Flora went to see how Sofia was.

-How I did it in my first transformation? - asked Sofia.

-Marvelous if you ask to me, you give me remembers of someone more- Said Flora.

-It s the first time that I see a fairy transforming for first time so young, you're indeed must be someone very special Sofia- Said Layla.

-And that power was marvelous, your Rainbow was not only beautiful, but powerful, although you need to work it in the control- Said Flora, Sofia only chuckle a bit at this comment.

But What all they didn't Notice is that Meanwhile they re fighting with Icy, a Crow-shaped shade went to a secret part of the museum, where it took what they want; something that looked like a little hand mirror.

Bloom was chasing Icy in the Woods, but just when she was able of see her, she saw a sinister shadow, which shape was similar to a Horned Woman, and before she could do something, the shadow engulfed Icy inside her.

-Great, surely this will be another headache this year In Alfea- Sad Bloom

Faragonda was hearing what happened in the museum from the others.

-Then, did you said it was a horned woman?- asked faragonda

-yes mistress faragonda, and I must say this, I never felt a presence so sinister- said bloom, with a edge of worry in the voice.

-For now, let see how is Sofia- said Faragonda.

Sofia was already in the backyard of the school, watching her wings, she felt marvelous be able of fly without the use of a broom or a Pegasus although she surely couldn't say something like that to Minimus to not offend him.

-How are you there Sofia?- asked Bloom while she saw Sofia.

-Well I need be used to this, is my first fly in this Form- Said Sofia.

Bloom transform to enchantix, and fly along Sofia, Taking her of her hand, she helped her to stabilize in the air, and after both started to Fly first, a bit slow, and after a little Bit more fast, Bloom looked to Sofia s face, and she saw her amazement face, something that really make her fell happy by Sofia. After that both descend to the ground, and Faragonda Talked with Sofia.

-Little one, trust me that we fell very proud by your first transformation, but trust me something: this is only the first of many steps in your way- said Faragonda.

-Thank you very much Miss Faragonda- said Sofia.

But Before Bloom and Sofia went to her bedroom, Faragonda, Without Sofia notices it, put a conceal enchantment on her amulet, something similar to a wind, but that cause that Only Sofia and her friends were able of see the amulet.*

-I wait that This prevent any bad visit to sofia, could be very bad that someone notice the precense of the amulet- thought Faragonda.

At the end of the Day, Faragonda went to her Office, and she use a spell key on a wall, that show a secret Door, once inside the secret Room, Faragonda checked on a great Library, different to the school s library, where she took a certain Book, one where was information about the being that Bloom Saw.

-I should suppose that she could return, and I fear that this mean bad things in the future, I must call Matilda again Meanwhile sofia Was sleeping, she didn t notice that her amulet was emitting a blue light.

To be continued...


	8. An Important Revelation

The Wings of the Princess.

A Sofia the first/winx club crossover.

Disclaimer:

winx club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.p.A Sofia the first belongs to Craig Gerber and Jamie Mitchell and Disney Company

Ep.8: An important revelation

Sofia was comming back from her classes to the Living room, she was thinking about what happened yesterday, the fight with Icy, her first flying, and mainly in the book they found yesterday, why the Avalor amulet appeared in a book of an alien realm, and the most important, along a set of other six similar amulets? This was especially curious because she tough that the amulet was always a heritage of her father's family, she will need to talk about it with her Aunt Tilly about this, maybe due that she was her last bearer, she could know something about this.

Meanwhile she was thinking about this, Faragonda, in her Office was thinking about her last communication with Matilda.

(Flashback)

-Are you sure about that, Mss. Faragonda?- asked a Worried Aunt tilly

-I can't be wrong, Matilda, maybe was a bit disrespectful of my part read into Sofia's mind, but I can't be wrong with what I saw there. - Said Faragonda.

-I can't believe that Maleficent dare to show again, and the worst, try to resurrect...him - said Tilly, with a bit of fear in the Voice, something strange having in account her normal personality.

-We should tell them about this new menace, if she has success in his goal, we could mourn that- Said Faragonda.

-And remember ask sorry to Sofia for read his mind without permission, please- Said a little bit Upset Matilda.

After Cut the communications, she went to mediate in her Office, she knew that Sofia's coming to alfea was not a coincidence, and now she could face her great task.

(end of flashback)

At the next morning, Sofia had finished her class with the professor Wizgiz, This time she was able of transform entirely into her professor, something that at the start took many effort, but now that she transform by first time was able of do it almost without effort, surely have her magical power awakened was the best that could happened to her, she make a mental note to make a little prank to clover transfiguring herself as Crakle.

In the Living Room she found the other girls reviewing her classes.

-Oh, Hello Sofia, I heard you're improving in your classes. - Said Bloom.

-Surely, Only watch this- Said a proud Sofia, after that she concentrates a bit, and in front of all, she becomes herself into a living image of Miss. Griselda.

-That was so impressive... and a little bit scary- Said Stella.

Back to normal Sofia went to sit with the others, Stella had a lot of curiosity about something.

-Do you can show us your Fairy form? Well, we didn't saw your first transformation and I want to know how beautiful it could be- Said Stella.

-Ok, then, Let's Go! - said Sofia In that moment, a rainbow tornado involved Sofia and at the end of this, she appeared in front of her roommates, the other girls thought that she looked pretty clad in that outfit. After, she created a little seven-colored ring of light in her hand.

-You can create Rainbows, pretty interesting Sofia- Said Tecna and according with what Layla told us, you can use it offensively too, you would need learn to control it.-

-You looks so sweet Sofia and I liked the detail of the tiara- said Stella -And I think you deserve see us in our real form-

Tecna and musa agree with this, after all, she already has seen Bloom, Flora and Layla in their fairy forms, why they not?

-Well WINX, ENCHANTIX!-Said Stella.

Like the past time, Sofia, felt marveled when she saw the other members of the winx in her enchantix form:  
Stella was clad in an orange tank top with blue midriff straps and an orange and pink mini skirt. Her gloves are translucent pink that go to her upper arm. Her wings are large and butterfly-shaped, orange in color with an undertone of shades of blue, yellow, and pink. Her pigtails are now styled higher upon her head, her hair grows in length and earn a few bleach-blond highlights. She has strappy barefoot sandals connected by a sideways crescent button. She wears a turquoise colored tiara upon her head.

Tecna was clad also consists of lattering light blue translucent above-the-elbow gloves. Her wings have spurs/tails with spiral tips. On top of the tube top, there are two light blue petal-shaped ornaments connected to several more petal-shaped ornaments on the sides of her shorts. Her hair lengthens at least a few inches in the back, below her neck. She has also strappy green barefoot sandals with purple jewels, and wears what appears to be a lily-shaped, soft green colored barrette clip placed upon the left side of her head.

Musa was clad in a magenta and pale pink top that has orange ribbons that hang off to her left or right side, and a braided strap of the same color. Her wings are yellow with bright purple edges, with purple gems hanging off and accenting them. She wears a puffy skirt that is the same color as her top, with the same ribbons, only on an alternating side. She wears sandals that are bright yellow and blue. Her hair is slightly longer and gains lavender highlights, tied by two pink scrunchies, and she wears a small gold tiara.

Needless to say, Sofia was Stunned by what she saw, similar when she saw the enchantix of Layla, Flora and Bloom.

-I...I don't know what to say, all yours looks so beautiful but i have a question; why my wings are so simple compared with your wings?-Asked Sofia, she didn't ignored the fact that in comparison, her wings are quite simple -and what is the little bottle that do you have in your necks?-

The girls doubt a little bit, but they decided tell to Sofia about the enchantix. After all she deserve know all the possible about the implication of the fairies powers.

-Well Sofia, Earn the enchantix is not so easily...or safe- Said Flora.

-What do you mean?- Asked Sofia.

-The enchantix can only be earned when someone Very important for you is in serious danger, in that moment, your magical power suffer an evolution that allow you access to all your power in order to repel that danger- Said Bloom although in my case, I earn my enchantix incomplete for example, I can't shrink at will like the others-said bloom

-Wait, you say that only if I save someone, can get that transformation?-

-Yes but you don't need worry, if you concentrate in your studies, you could not need that- Said Stella.

Sofia was a bit worried by this fact, she imagine that be a fairy could have a lot of hardships, but not at that level. At the Night, she was talking with Clover about this.

-Sofia, I don't think that you would finish put your life in risk to earn that transformation, I want to say, surely many fairies of this world never obtained it and was very great magic users.-

-I m sure Clover, but since that Ugly Witch called Icy showed her, I m worried by that- -Don't feel bad, I m sure that your new friends will always be with you- said clover.

Sofia hugged her little bunny, being grateful of have someone so comprehensive with her, but what both didn't notice is that flora had heard both, or rather Sofia, speaking behind the door, she talked about this with the other Girls.

-to be honest I suspect about the nature of her amulet, because I noticed a peak of magical energy coming from it, but prefer wait that Sofia tell us about this- Said Bloom

-Exactly what kind of power would grant to her that little gem?- Asked Stella.

-I'm not sure, but I think that the moment to know about it and the other amulets could be very near- Said bloom

-Other Amulets? What do you mean?- Asked Musa

-Well in the book that we find in the Library we found that Sofia's amulet is part of a set of other 7 amulets- Said bloom

-At this moment, I m not surprised if those Amulets are destined to us- Said Stella, joking without know how near of the truth she was.

At the Next Morning, Sofia was finishing of dressing, when Miss Griselda visits her in her bedroom.

-Miss Balthazar, Faragonda wants to see you in her Office-

-Uuh...well, I'm going said Sofia Meanwhile Sofia was towards the Office, she was thinking what could what the Headmistress, and if is related with what happened yesterday, when she entered there, she was surprised of find there Aunt Tilly.

-Sofia, I m happy of see you safe- Said Tilly

-What s happening here Aunt tilly?- Asked sofia.

-Well at this stage, I think you should know what we already know about what happened yesterday in the Library, and what will happen in the future.- Said faragonda

-Do you found a book that talked about seven magical amulets Right Sofia? - Asked Aunt Tilly

-Well, yes, but what matter Here is what do you know about my amulet?- Asked sofia.

In that Moment The winx Girls enter to the Office too.

-Do you call us Miss Faragonda- Asked Bloom

-Yes and is Because Sofia's kingdom could be in a Serious Danger- Said Faragonda

-Wait What do you mean!?- asked Sofia.

-Everything is related with something that happened 900 years ago, in Sofia's world once existed a merciless demon, which once tried to take over the entire kingdom, and his ruling wasn't funny, everything would continue in the same form if a brave fairy didn't sealed away him thanks to her great magic, but knowing that the demon could return, she forged 7 magical amulets designed to finish the demon in the case that the seal would be broken.- Said Faragonda, more Serious than usual.

-And who s triyng to do something so dangerous?- Asked Stella.

-Her name is Maleficent, according with this- Faragonda showed a Very old book -she once was a Fairy like us, inher hungry for the power she followed the path of this demon, and she then reject her wings in order to become in the mightiest being in the land.- said Faragonda.

This took by surprise the winx, a Fariy taking the path of the darkness of this form? They hardly could imagine something like this. Bloom Put attention on the Illustration of the book.

-wait, she looks like the shadow I've seen when I was chasing Icy!- said Bloom.

-the trix supposed that Ally with Maleficent in her horrible task will grant them a lot of power, but they don't know that it will come with a HIGH cost.

-the Mirror that it witch stolen was part of 7 evil items that maleficent created to open his prison, Maybe Sofia knows more about this- Said Aunt Tilly looking at her.

-Well, in my world, Maleficent was a Character from a Fairytale that cursed a Young Princess, but ultimately she was defeated when a prince attacked her with a sword supposedly magical, but how she return to the life?- asked Sofia .

-I can bet that was work of the Trix, surely they find or was guided to her tomb.

-Then Let's go, we must stop that new enemy!- Said Stella

-I fear that is not so Easily, the keys were hidden not only in the Magic dimension, But in other dimensions too in order to avoid that someone gather them, the fairy that sealed the demon took that precaution to not allow maleficient to Awake it again-Explained Aunt tilly

-well, then I suppose is our new task to help sofia to not allow that happens- Said Layla.

-It is the plan dear- Said Tilly-

-then how we find those keys and amulets?- Asked Bloom

-unfortunatley the location of both, the amulets and the keys were very secret, and with the time were forgotten, I fear that we will only know where are when the trix try to get them. Said Faragonda.

\- but according with the book, where are the key, you will find the amulets too, looks like if the creator of those amulets knew that someone could try to get those keys and situated the the amulets where their bearers will find them in order to allow them stop that evil being- Said Faragonda

-For once I would like to have the advantage in this kind of task, never is good be one step behind your opponent.-said Tecna.

Meanwhile they were talking, sofia start to feel a bit worried, she knew that being a fairy could not be so easily, but from that to have the task of stop an ancient Evil that menace with destroy your kingdom, was very different. Bloom Noticed this and embrace her by her shoulder.

-don't worry, the winx club had manage many things like this, you can cunt with us.- Said Bloom -Thanks You very much, bloom-said Sofia.

And she was not the only, the rest of the winx girls saw sofia with determination to help her to save her kingdom.

To be continued .


	9. The Departure

The Wings of the Princess.

A sofia the first/winx club crossover.

Disclaimer:

winx club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.p.A Sofia the first belongs to Craig Gerber and Jamie Mitchell and Disney Company

Ep. 9 The Departure

In the middle of a Beautiful garden, two little girls were playing, one of they was a blonde blue-eyed-girl dressed in a robe made of cyan silk, the other a black haired and black eye-one, dressed in a robe made of purple silk, both looked very happy of play together, Sofia was There, looking at these girl, she tried to speak to them, but she notice that they can't heard her

-Are you sure about this? - asked the blonde girl

-Sure, what could be wrong with this? - said the other, and between her hands she had a dark jewel, at the sight didn't looked special, but the blonde girl looked worried by this thing.

-I don t know, dad told us that there was a reason to not take nothing of the forbidden room-

-oh please, sometimes you need to allow you a bit of mischief- said the black haired, watching to the jewel with a lot of fascination.

Sofia had a very bad feeling about that jewel, but just when she will to try again to talk them, she woke up, yes, it was only a dream.

-Oww again this dreams, sometimes I'm wondering if is so hard to say the things clearly -Said Sofia.

She finishes of dress and when she went to the living room, she saw Clover and Kiko playing with a group of little beings that looked like tiny fairies.

-Oh hello, ohh all yours looks so sweet!- Said Sofia The Pixies looked to Sofia with curiosity, mainly because the winx already told them about their new roommate.

-Hello Little, I am Tune, Nice to meet you- Said tune, Musa's bonded pixie, a little pixie dressed in a purple and white Victorian-style gown with light purple curled hair, educated and Proper as herself- Musa as told me Many about you-

-I m Glad to meet Blooms new friend!- Said Lockette, Bloom's bonded pixie, the little pixie had dark purple straight hair pixie style cut, dressed in a pink laced dress with a blue keyhole shaped tie and green-blue lace up boot.

-You're so pretty little One! i can't wait to hear more about you- Said Chatta, Flora's Bonded Pixie, a two pig-tailed pixie who wears a short bright green sweat jacket with matching shorts and a lavender colored jacket underneath, She wore the same green shoes

-We wait we can be Good friends, surely the girls threatened you with many affection- Said amore, Stella's Bonded pixie, the dark magenta long-haired Pixie, who wears a light pink puffy-sleeved dress and green headband with roses attached.

-...fiaa!- said Piff, Layla's Bonded Pixie, the smallest of the pixies, dressed in a cream-colored pajamas, a red tank-top and a pink puffy night cap .

-Surely you have a lot of merits to be able of enter to this academy being so young- Said Digit, Tecna's bonded Pixie, blue-haired and wears a light blue/dark blue jumpsuit and blue mullet styled hair with a light blue streak down the middle.

Sofia was marveled when she saw this beings, she actually remember read about them in many of her books, but they looked a little bit different of what she remembered, because they look using normal clothes, instead of leaf-blossom made dresses.

-I remember that Layla has told me a bit about yours, I always wanted to meet pixies since I was very little-Said Sofia

-well, not any is able of seen us, normally only other magical beings or little children can see us- Explain Tune.

-I didn't remember the pixies having that quality to be honest- Said Sofia.

-Well, normally the humans have some misconceptions about us and the fairies- Said digit.

In that moment Flora enter to the Living Room, seeing the entire scene.

-Tell me flora, is truth that this little creatures can bond with a Fairy? - Asked Sofia

-Exactly, the pixies can bond with us, allowing us develop even more our powers, sometimes with abilities that can be useful in certain situations- Explained flora.

Sofia thought about this, and she decided that she will have a bonded pixie.

-How I can get my bonded Pixie Flora? - Asked Sofia

-Well, I fear is not so easily, because the connection is something that happen spontaneously.-explained Flora.

This disappointed Sofia a little bit, beside her animal friends would be pretty have a little pixie as a friend, mainly because sometimes, according with Flora's explanation, the pixies have a personality opposite to their bonded fairy.

Very few she knew that she will meet her in a VERY accidental Form.

In the Professor Palladium's Class, it was the test of the simulator, a Device designed to recreate certain situations where the fairies need to put in practice everything that they learned, and now it was Sofia s turn to enter there.

-Well Sofia, is Your turn, this is your task: you need to return to the life to a planet that actually is dead, but with the provided ingredients you can nurse it until make the soil fertile again-Explain Palladium.

-Yes Professor- Said Sofia She started to work in the potion, thanks to a bit of help of Flora she was able this time of extract the exact amount of substance of the ingredients, and after she finished to prepare it, she merge it with the soil of the dead planet, after that, she used the spell that should activate it.

-Illo praecepto terra fructificat - Said Sofia -Mmm..Nothing happens -

But in that Moment, just like she wanted, the Soil start to flourish and very soon was a beautiful garden, Sofia was Happy that her spell Finally worked as she wanted Until she had a Strange Vision, where she Saw herself in the Middle of a charred Land, and in the middle of this she looked to a Burning Tree, and that was not the only bizarre thing; she clearly felt that the Burning tree was suffering, like it trying to talk to her.

-What's happening!? And where I am?- Asked Sofia after of see all this.-

In that moment she notices that her Amulet was emitting a blue light, a clear Symbol that the secret library had an important task for her, and in that moment, she fainted completely.

When Sofia Open the eyes, she saw herself in the Nursery of the School, and she saw the winx along her in the place.

-Sofia are you Okay?-asked a VERY worried bloom

-Palladium told us that you simple fainted in the middle of the Simulation, he was worried that you could be stressed by the spell- Said Stella although I remember felt similar in my test there -

-No I'm Ok, but I need to talk with Miss Faragonda Now-Said sofia

-But why Sofia? - Asked Layla.

Sofia Doubted at the start, but she decided that the winx already proven be faithful, also, soon or later they will know it and in the better case it was better that if someone will know it had to be them, then she decided tell them about her amulet.

-Well, I think you should know it: My amulet- Sofia showed it to them -it s magical, and between other abilities, have one that is connected with a place of my world called the secret Library.-Said Sofia.

-The secret Library? What's that place? Asked Tecna

-Well, is a place where many Book lacks of endings and is my task as story keeper to fulfill these books, and now, I have to fulfill one right now-said Sofia, showing her shining amulet

-And is By that I want to talk with Miss Faragonda, to allow me go to make it- Said Sofia.

-Sofia, we already noticed that your amulet was very uncommon-said Tecna- and I think we should go with you to help with such task.-

Once Sofia felt better, they went to Miss Faragonda s Office, where Sofia was surprised of see her Aunt Tilly, Sofia, feeling a lot of Happiness, Went to embrace her Aunt.

-My Dear, how are the things for you here? - asked Tilly.

-Very Good Aunt, and there are something that I want to Show you! - said Sofia.

She proceeds to transform into her fairy form, something that Aunt Tilly found very amazing.

-my dear, you looks so beautiful, and I suppose that your new friends help you to earn your form right? - Asked Tilly.

-Well, really Sofia earns it by herself, and it was in a situation very Dangerous I must say- Explain Bloom.

-I'm Aware of that dear, but I m happy that Sofia got something good from all that.-said Tilly.

-And talking about that, looks like Sofia have a Very Serious task actually, something related with her amulet - Said Layla.

Tilly Looked to the amulet, and effectively, it was shining in blue, sign that Sofia had a new Task in the Secret Library.

-Girls, i would like that if you can come with us, by some reason, I think that this time, Sofia could need your help.-Said Tilly.

-Then, Let's Move!-Said Stella. Once they went to the central courtyard there was a spaceship awaiting for them, and once they took fly, Sofia was thinking about one thing.

-Surely this could be related with the Image we found in that Book, I want to say, my amulet never shine so strong like now-said Sofia.

-Exactly what kind of task you had to resolve before Sofia? , I wait nothing too dangerous-said Musa, she had problem imagining what task could have to handle a girl without powers like her in that moment.

-Well, sometimes was about put and ending to some issue unconcluded, or sometimes I had to meet with people that needed some kind of guide because a misbehaving-said Sofia, remembering her adventure to help Minimus to gather with his brother or when she had to convince Miss Nettle of share the snowdrops Flowers with the rest of Freezenberg Kingdom.

-Then, i suppose that whatever the library give you, you can handle it with your new skills-said Stella.

In that moment, the spaceship landed, and the Fairies went towards the library, Tilly show them an alternate passage that she discovered when she was young and once inside a certain room, all them saw a curious device with the form of a Flying platform, that took all them to the center of the library, they seen a beautiful place, that in some way remembered the libraries of magix, but this had something special, Tecna went to check one of the books.

-Mph...nothing of technology here, but I had to suppose this is logical, having in account your tech development-said

-Well, at least I could hire the decorator of this place; I like her style-said Stella

-Miss Matilda, do you already help to finish all those books?-asked Bloom

-Many of them dear, and trust me, it was a Whizbang! ...although to be honest, I didn't wait that Sofia could be dragged to this -Said Tilly.

-Soon or Late Sofia need to take bigger responsibilities, after all, as a princess is her duty, the important in that we must be there for here-Said Layla.

In that Moment they enter to the main room where the Giant Mirror was, that mirror tasked sofia with her respective missions, and in that Moment, The giant Mirror started to emit a strange light, something that aunt Tilly didn't remember the mirror did in the past. Suddenly, the mirror generated a magical portal.

-Well, This Time Should be your friends whom follow You Sofia- Said Tilly

Sofia looked to her new Friends, whom look at her with a smile of support to her, all the girls Went towards the portal... until the winx, besides Flora and Sofia, crashed with their faces in a magical barrier, leaving all them sobbing their noses.

-Ooouch...what was the great Idea?-Asked Stella.

-Mmm Looked that this task can only be achieved by each of your individually.- Said tilly

-Wait! How then we will help the girls whatever they are!?-Asked Bloom, surely Worried.

-Yes, we don t know what kind of task they could have to face!-Said Layla

-I m Not worried because I have Faith in Sofia-Said Aunt Till.

to be continued...


	10. the Calling of the Nature

The Wings of the Princess.

A sofia the first/winx club crossover.

Disclaimer:

winx club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.p.A Sofia the first belongs to Craig Gerber and Jamie Mitchell and Disney Company

Ep.10 The Calling of the Nature

In the middle of a Forest, a Magical portal opened, from there Sofia and Flora emerged in the Middle of this.

-Where are the other girls?-Asked Flora

-Maybe the mirror didn't allow them follow us-said Sofia.

Flora at the start was worried, since always that they were in a mission move in group, surely she thought it was a test imposed by the mirror, and now, they had to resolve the predicament about where they are.

-I will fly to see if I can locate some inhabited place-Said Sofia

-Be careful, we don't know who could be in the nearbings-Warned Flora.

Sofia transforms and flew very high, even in that moment she sensed a bit of fascination by the feeling of Flying, and once she got a very high altitude, she noticed the disposition of the place where they were: the entire land was divided in four settlements, she noticed that each one had a very own weather, and looking more carefully, she noticed that the vegetation of each section was in a fix season of the year, Winter, autumn, spring and summer, this by itself gave her a hint about where they were.

Just when she flew more high, she accidentally stumbled with something in her face, at the start she tough it was a bird, but when she saw what she had in the hand, she noticed that it was a little pixie, a bit different of those from Magix, mainly due to the material of her outfit, which was purely made with petals of roses, she had also her red hair in a very neat hairstyle. The little Pixie at the start was very surprised by see a very big fairy, but Sofia was able of talk her.

-Hello little, who are you? - asked Sofia

-eehh..my name is Rosetta...and you are...?-

-I'm Sofia, a Fairy too-Said Sofia.

Rosetta felt Very surprised, mainly because this little girl was not only a Fairy, but bigger than her, and that she was able of understand her.

-Well, is not too common find Fairies so big in this place but, I'm glad of meet you-Said Rosetta-and let me tell you, I like your style-

-Thank you very much, that's Maybe is because i'm a Fairy from another world-

-Wait, another World?-asked Rosetta

-It's a bit complicated, but basically we are here in a mission-Said Sofia

-Hey Sofia, What happening!?-asked Flora from the ground

-Whoops! better I'm back-Said Sofia.

Sofia Descended and present Rosetta with Flora.

-Hello, I'm Flora, do you can tell us Where we are?-Asked Flora

-This is Pixie hollow and for now... aahh! Is truth I had a mission and fast!-Exclaimed Rosetta

-Wait, do you said Pixie hollow?-

-Yes, and I have to bring some things from my cottage now!-

The little pixie flew to her home, meanwhile Flora and Sofia were pondering.

-Sofia do you know what is pixie Hollow?-asked flora

-Yes, my mom used to read me many tales settled in that place, is where the race of the pixies live and where she work to maintain the balance in the natural world using their many talents-Explained Sofia

-they re not like the pixies of my world, she looked very tidy even using only rose petals-Said flora

-Let's follow her-Said Sofia Both girls followed Rosetta, until her cottage, there meanwhile she was searching something they asked her what s happening, she explains it very worried.

-Well, unfortunately the Fairy dust Tree is Sick and we need to help it in order to maintain alive our world, and surely the human world too-Said Rosetta, very worried meanwhile she took some jars and flask which potions are supposed to help the plants due to her work as garden fairy, Flora and Sofia Offer her help with this.

-I m a Nature Fairy; surely I can help with that Problem-Offered Flora.

-How much has been sick the tree?-Asked Sofia

-A week Ago, and was very suddenly, because this never happened before-said Rosetta.

After this the three walked towards the village of the pixies, where they saw that pixie hollow has lost many of their original shine, although they saw marveled how many of this beings worked hardly to maintain the Cycle of the seasons, they seen pixies of many talents, garden, handcrafters, light, fast flight, water, and many other, surely could be a marvelous sight if the pixies didn't looked so worried by their source of life , actually the pixies at charge of the spring were returning from their work in the mainland, but as Rosetta explained, they had problems due to the mysterious sickness of the Tree, and in that moment, all the pixies Looked With Curiosity to the new outlanders, a group of pixies in particular flew towards them.

-Uau who are them?-Asked a curious Fawn, a Pony-tailed pixie dressed in brown short robes.

-I don't know, but I m glad to meet yours!-Said Tinkerbell, a blonde pixie with green outfit made with leaves.

-Well, both look very friendly, especially the little girl is so sweet- said Silver mist, a long black haired pixie dressed in and outfit with blue petals.

-I'm Happy of see Humans in this land that not are pirates, welcome to our land!-Said Iridessa, a dark-skinned fairy dressed in petals of sunflowers.

-Interesting, at least they're not trying to slay us-Said Vidia, a dark haired pixie dressed in a violet petal-made outfit.

-So Bad is the situation here?-Asked Flora, witnessing how much difficult are suffering the pixies. Also she went to some flowers that looked very decayed, using some of her magic, she was able of restore it.

-Marvelous you surely know about your matters- Said Rosetta

-Well, actually any help would be welcome; I m Tinkerbell, a tinkerer fairy-

-I Remember that Pixie Hollow have a queen, we can talk with her?-Asked Sofia

-And at all this, how do you know so much about us?-Asked Iridessa

-well, in my world exist many tales about yours, and my mother used to read it to me when I was very little-explained Sofia.

Meanwhile they was speaking soon they come to the center of the entire Pixie Hollow, The Tree of Fairy Dust, which power, the pixie dust, was what make possible the magic of the pixies, Then they heard a royal welcome with trumpets, and there appeared Queen Clarion and her ministers, Flora and Sofia noticed that one of the ministers, the minister of winter, had to assist riding a white owl.

-Welcome to Pixie hollow, we are happy that you come to help us in this time of problems-Said queen Clarion.

-Do you have some idea about what is causing this?-Asked Flora -that s the worst part, suddenly the tree only started to felt ill-Explained Queen Clarion-and I m worried about this, our best garden fairies are not able of determine what have the tree of this from-

Flora approaches to the tree to try to guess what's happening, then she touched the cortex of the tree, and after a little of time of scanning, she felt a horrible sensation traveling her spine, and then she retire her hands with a very worried expression.

-Queen Clarion, the tree has been poisoned!-Said Flora Everyone there gasp at this revelation, if this was truth, it means that the entire pixie hollow was in danger of being attacked.

-Who could do something like this?-asked Sofia

-I don't know, but I will check a bit more, the poisoning began in the roots and surely if I scan more I could discover some clue-Said Flora Flora touched Again the tree, and as she said she has to overcome the feeling of nasty that she felt due to the poison, but she was able of see something: the roots of the tree looked like if them was sealing something similar to a steel door, which looked very strong.

-I was able of see something more, the roots of this Tree were knotted around something similar to a steel door surely whom poisoned the tree wants to open it.-Said Flora.

-Do you know about what is inside that doors?-Asked Sofia to Queen Clarion.

after meditate it a little bit, queen Clarion had to explain it, something that bring her bad remembers.

-Unfortunately Yes, it's something that once menaced with kill our entire land-Said Queen Clarion.

-We Need a form to get to that place, some idea?-Asked Flora-

-There Was an ancient Entry to that area, But with the time it was forgotten for us-Explained queen Clarion- But I m sure that in the Library of the winter kingdom must be some information about that-

-Well, we can stay Here for a while meanwhile we wait for that-Said Sofia.

In the Night, meanwhile queen clarion went to the winter kingdom for the information, the pixies created a tent for Sofia and Flora, there they were talking with tinkerbel and her friends to meet better.

-Then, the pixies of this world born with the first laugh of a Baby?-Asked a curious Flora.

-Yes, although I supposed that this was something common for a fairy like your-Said Vidia

-in Reality the pixies in Magix born from a source named the tree of Life, with no human intervention-Explained Flora-although the fairies like me always need for a mother and a father-

-I discover tha fairy since very few-explained Sofia-but is curiously, in my kingdom there was books that depicts yours, here was humans in the past?

-Beside a Very nasty pirate Called Garfio, I don t think so, and he doesn t look like someone who can write books for children.-Said tinker bell.

-well, at least I can be grateful that you was able of discover what s happening to the tree, the garden pixies like me cannot make that trick-Said Rosetta.

-and talking about that, is the first time that we see Fairies of your size-said Iridessa.

-I this land don't exist fairies like us?-Asked Flora

-No that we know- Said tinker bell.

-How is your world? It cause many Curiosity-asked Silver mist

-Well, although we study at alfea, there gather Many fairies from another worlds, I'm from Linphea a world where the nature, except by a very little development, still having their natural environment intact-Explained Flora.

Meanwhile Flora and the pixies were talking there, Sofia had exit from the tent, and she was sit in a log, where Tinker bell found her.

-Something Wrong Sofia?-Asked her

-Well, I didn't imagine that a mission like the mine could be so dangerous, in magix I seen things that surely you never have to handle-Said Sofia, thinking on certain trio of witches.

-When I born and came here by first time, I had many hardships dealing with my new talent, at the start was hard to deal with the fact that I'm an a tinker-

-and how you overcome that?-

-thanks to my friends, they help me to recognize how special I am-Said tinker bell, and Sofia at this statement smile friendly to her, but when both crossed a glance of friendship, both suddenly had a very strange feeling, like if they had a strange connection.

-Uau..What was that?-asked tinker bell.

-I had no idea, this is the first time this happen to me-Said Sofia, whom felt very rare because she tough that she should felt very used to rare things happen to her.

At the Next Morning, Sofia, Flora and the pixies were at the front of the Pixie dust tree, where Queen Clarion was awaiting for them.

-According with many record, very far away from here are a tribe of Indians whom call themselves the Wigwam Tribe, and according with this a passage that lead to the roots of the tree can be founded near of their territories-Said queen Clarion, Giving to Flora a Map to the place.

-Then we have no time to lose, our Mission surely is connected with this-Said Flora

-Well, we need go to there to discover who was the guilty of this-Said Tinkerbel- we can t allow the tree die-

-Let s Go then, we had a Very important mission-Said Fawn, Very confident.

-I will join; mainly because I m worried by the next work season-Said Rosetta.

With everything settled, the pixies went to prepare to this expedition making their package and thanks to Terrence they had a extra ration of Pixie dust, mainly because they doesn t know how much it will take.

-Are you sure about this tinker bell? Asked Terrence, a handsome male blonde pixie dressed in oak leaves and with a acorn dome as a beret, whom help to manage the pixie dust rations.

-Pixie Hollow Rely in all of us Terrence, simply I can't get back at this problem, is not easy know that our source of life was poisoned-said tinker bell.

In the middle of Pixie Hollow, after of make their preparative, the Six Pixies Joined Sofia and Flora, Whom for the amazement of all, proceeded to transforms.

-MAGIC WINX!-

-WINX, ENCHANTIX!-

At the marveled sight of all the pixies, Flora and Sofia were engulfed in a marvelous whirlwind of colors and light, and when the whirlwind dissipates, both appeared in their fairy forms, Flora was particularly nice to the sight, mainly between the male pixies, two of them very stimulated

-woooaaa... beautiful!-said clank, a fat and good hearted pixie

-that s something that one don't see all the time-Said bobble, a thin male pixie with eyeglasses made from dew.

-Girl, you surely has to take me with your designer!-Said Rosetta, Very enthralled by Flora's Outfit

-you're so beautiful!..-Said Iridessa

-Then, Let s Move girls!-Said Sofia, who was taken by the hand by Flora meanwhile they were flying, Followed By thinker bell and her five friends.

Meanwhile, Queen Clarion was seeing all from the window of her room, then someone enter there, it was a male pixie with a White hair, dressed in cyan leaves and, curiously, looks like he had a damaged Wing.

-Lord Milori, I'm Worried by them, what if this is only the beginning of something worse?-asked Queen Clarion

-You don't need to worry, surely this two outlanders will find how help us to manage this crisis, and I have complete faith in tinker bell and her friends-Said Milori, embracing queen Clarion Very Softly.

Over Never Land, We see the Pixie Company Flying towards their destiny, over many unknown jungles, Deserts, and Wastelands, very far away from the tree, meanwhile they was talking.

-Girls how do you think that the wigwam receive us?-asked Iridesa- the last that we need is leave a bad impression-

-You never had contact with the wigwam before?-asked Sofia

-Is the first time that someone heard about them, like we said before we never face something like this-said tinker bell.

-well, according with the map, we are to arrive there soon-said Vidia.

In effect the territory of the Wigwam was Very near, but then Fawn saw something in the Horizon.

-Strange, I can see smoke ascending from there-Said

-Oh Oh! This could be a problem look!-Said Sofia When the group descends they saw that the entire tribe was devastated like if a huge tornado was there.

-Well surely we don't need worry by how they receive us-said Vidia

-Quick, look for survivors! - Ordered Flora.

The Fairies dispersed around the entire place looking for survivors, and Flora perceived something nastly familiar with the magic here.

-Sofia, I fear that Stormy was here-said Flora.

-Stormy? But what she was doing here? And more important, she could be familiar with our mission?-asked Sofia.

In that Moment they heard Tinker bell calling them

-Girls, we Found someone!-said tinker bell, the other flew towards her and, inside one of the huts, they found unconsciousness a Indian Girl with tanned skin and long straight hair in two lateral tail, dressed in a traditional robe , fortunately the girl was unharmed, but surely will need help. Flora began with the task and after a time with a curative spell, the girl regains the consciousness and was surprised by who were with her.

-Hello, I'm Sofia, and they're my friends Said Sofia, trying to calm the little indian

-I m Tiger Lily, I'm happy that all yours come to help us-said Tiger lily

-tell us little, where is the rest of the Tribe?-Asked Flora.

-I don t Know, my father and me, along many people of our tribe were taking care of our crops, when suddenly a giant tornado appeared in the air and there we saw the silhouette of an evil woman -Explained Tiger Lily, before of faint again.

-Calm, we will take care of that Witch-said Flora -Surely we will not have problem finding her, only need follow her trail -said Vidia, appointing to all the path of ruin she leave.

-Wait! You're want to enter to the sacred cavern?-

-What sacred cavern?- asked Rosetta

-is a place that my tribe was charged of protecting, according with our legends, there rest both the source of our lives and an ancient Evil-Said Tiger Lily- you help me, and I should help yours- said again, this time taking her feather from her headband, giving it to the girls.

-You will need the Key to enter to the cavern, and I will go with yours.-said Tiger Lily.

After of a while, Tiger Lily followed the group with another outfit: basically a pair of skin-made pants and covered in the torso with a little poncho and in her face a strip of red and black paint, Sofia Noticed a pair of Axes in her belt, and a carcaj of arrows and a blow in her hand.

-Surely you want to follow us right?-asked Vidia -I think you should stay here Tiger Lily, could be dangerous-said Flora -Well, I m not the only little girl here-Said Tiger Lily signalizing to Sofia-that evil woman attacked my tribe and I must fight by them!-

-Girls, surely she will follow us we want or not-Said Rosetta-Better Follow our path.  
The entire group Followed Tiger lily in the Middle of the forest, and meanwhile they were walking heard something.

-Girl, it sounds like a herd of pigs-Said fawn -that s rare, our tribe had no that kind of animals- Said Tiger Lily, but when she saw more detailed the pigs noticed with horror that one of they had the feather headdress of her Father.

-this could not be possible, right!?-asked very worried, but when Flora scanned the pigs, she confirm the worst, Those Pigs were her entire tribe. Fawn went with Tiger Lily to calm her.

-Don't worry; we will cure your family-Said Fawn

-Thank You very much, Fawn-Said tiger Lily Fawn Decided Stay there to take care of the pigs, and meanwhile, our group finally found what Looked like an Old and Humongous tree stump.

-It's here, the door to the heart of our world-Said Tiger Lilly Flora will to insert the Key in the stump, but suddenly and without warning, powerful bolts almost destroyed them if Sofia Hadn t intercepts it with a seven- colored light barrier.

-well, well, look what we have here? An adorable pack of Fairies, let me guess, you want to enter to the cavern right?-Said stormy, in her worst mocking tone possible.

But what called the attention of the pixies and fairies was the fact that she was completely engulfed by a purple aura that caused marks in her body.

-I didn t think that this was possible but there is a woman nastier than Vidia-Said Rosetta, very scared by the sight.

-well, I knew that intoxicate that fool tree with mi little friend here-showing a very little but nasty looking mantis-forcefully will bring yours here, now, if you know what is good give me the key please-said stormy in a very mocking humility.

-Girls, I will take care of this, you try to enter to the cavern-Said Flora, very decided-Sofia get with them- Ordered Flora -Ahh no, you will not scape of me!-Said stormy, creating a powerful lightning bolt, which was intercepted by a magical barrier of Flora -EMBRACING OF TREES!- Flora catches Stormy with a huge tree.

-NOW, GO THERE!-Said Flora.

Sofia, Tiger Lily and the pixies enter to the cave meanwhile Stormy and flora were in Battle, like with bloom and icy, Stormy had enhanced her powers, something that Flora noticed, because Stormy broke the tree branches almost without effort, and she tried to attack her with a Huge tornado, Flora protect herself creating around her a giant Flower Bud, but she noticed that stormy tried to cut thorough the bud with a electricity made-sword, but when story enter there, she saw that flora wasn t there, and felt that a cloud of pollen was surrounding her, and she noticed that it was a paralyzing pollen.

-don't think that this will be enough, stupid hippie!-said stormy angered

-well, why you try to get me?-said flora, Disappearing in a cloud of Petals, Stormy start to scanthe area, and she cast a bolt to certain point, when the bolt impacted she saw a carbonized figure she taught it was Flora, but was hardly beaten by a humongous tree branch, Stormy felt a great pain and decided to make the things a bit more complicated for Flora, Creating a pack of giant storm cloud-made wolves, that started to track Flora, but she suspected something like this and she created a giant trap of tree branches, that catches the entire pack of wolves, but just when flora appeared to face stormy, this materialized behind her and tried to stab her with her lightning sword, but flora parry this with a grass made enhanced sword, both began to interchange slashes one to the other.

-do you really wants to interfere with the wishes of our master?-asked stormy.

-I never knew you were so loyal-response Flora. And she taught about this a bit, since when Stormy recognize someone as master so willingly?

Stormy created this time not one but three humongous tornadoes, but here she hide a little surprise, inside of the tornadoes she hide a bit of toxic smoke inside they, This time, Flora tried Again to cover with her bud, but the toxins where able of rust her defenses, and flora was Having problems to breath due to the Toxin, but she knew that inside that cavern were someone who need her, and she envelope herself in a mist of purifying spores that will to ralentize the effects of the toxin due to the strong of this, and she saw worried that stormy had taken advantage of her state, to follow the girls.

Inside the cavern Sofia and her group were walking seeking the way to the roots of the Tree and they were having a conversation.

-Tiger lily, you said that inside this was locked an evil force exactly what do you want to say with that?-Asked Sofia

-I don't have all the details but is supposed that an evil creature made of fire was imprisoned here to prevent that destroy the entire land-explained tiger lily.

After a bit of time, they founded the roots of the Tree, and they noticed something more, the roots, looked like Flora said, holding a humongous steel doors.

-Well, we Found the roots, how we can cure them?-asked Silver mist -I think that I have a little idea-Said Sofia- Rosetta, come with me, I will try something I learned in alfea.

-What do you want I do?-Asked Rosetta.

-is Something called convergence, to make it works we needed come to the roots of the problem itself, give me your left hand and both must put the right hand on the roots, probably if I channelize your magic surely we could cure the tree-Said Sofia.

-Well, let s do it-Said Rosetta Both united her hands and started to use the convergence, at the start they felt something strange, like if they were able of feel how the tree and they felt their actual pain, they started very slow the cure process, but just when they were in their task they heard something very dangerous: a Bolt of electricity that they had to dodge before being burned.

-Oww! Men, is not possible-Said Vidia-she never retreats?-

-Evidently not-Said Tinker Bell -Well, finally I was able to enter to this ugly place, and now to take what I was searching-said stormy She cast another bolt to the roots, but she saw that Sofia has erected another seven-colored barrier between them and her.

-I will not allow you damage the tree, this land need it to live!-Said Sofia.

-unfortunately my master thinks that their goals are worth of damage some trees, then I recommend you to stay away of my way-said Stormy Sofia at response, attacked her with a blast of seven-colored light, that although powerful, stormy had very little effort in stop it.

-well this is how do you want, then take this!-said stormy She create another set of bolts, and Sofia was barely able of block it with another barrier, but suddenly stormy appeared in front of Sofia, giving her a hard fist in her navel, forcing her to fall down, but stormy Noticed something: she was being completely engulfed in many vines, and she was Blinded momentaneously, after relsease herself of those, she was engulfed in a personal tornado that make her spin for a while leaving her completely dizzed, and the worst is that she scream at the sight of many arrows that almost stab her, because the pixies and tiger lily were taking part in the fight.

-arrg! I m tired of all this interruptions-Said stormy, creating a powerful wave of wind sending all them away of her way. She went to her goal: a purple sphere that was in the middle of the steel door, and just when she will take it, was brutally beaten by a powerful stream of floral magic.

-do you mess with my friends, well, you can forget the good girl now-Said flora, angered by how Stormy had treated Sofia.

-Tell me, do you feel something Funny asked stormy-the poison surely is making a hard effect in you or not-  
Flora thought about that, she was spending many magic to protect herself against the poison that stormy had used, and she doesn t fell in her better form.

-Forget about touch nothing here stormy-

-ok, but what could what happen if something bad happen to all this little ones?-said stormy, showing that she had encased all the girl in a cloud-made jail, and Flora was horrorized when she saw that the jail released a discharge of energy, making scream the girls.

-if you don't want to see they turned into barbecue, stay away of my way-said stormy.

Flora had no other option but allow her take the purple sphere from the door. Then Stormy Shot another bolt to Flora, whom was barely able of block it due to her state, and stormy departed quickly, meanwhile was cackling.

Flora went to see how the girls are, fortunately they was not seriously wounded.

-Owww!-said Sofia, holding her abdomen.

-Do you feel good Sofia? - Asked Flora

-almost, and how the other?-asked Sofia

-Well, we are not dead-Said tinker bell -but surely we will be...-

-LOOK OUT-Exclaimed Iridessa T

The things only got worse, because due to the purple sphere was taken the door were starting to open, revealing inside it a pair of Glowing eyes, and then the creature showed itself: it was a Humongous Bird completely made of fire, that shrieked with great force, the bird deploy their wings and took fly, Flora, knowing that this creature could be a Danger for all them, Tried to stop it with a powerful floral power beam, but this birds repel it with a huge inferno, the collision of energies last up to the moment that the bird overthrown flora with another fire blast, due to her intoxication, sending her straight to the Floor, Sofia was barely able of protect the rest of the group from the flames with her magical barrier, only being able of see the monstrous bird departing from their prison.

-Well, Surely this only will complicate our mission a little bit-Said Vidia Meanwhile, Flora saw herself in a strange vacuum of Light, where she didn t see anything more.

-Where I am? - asked Flora herself.

She felt something or someone calling her, and she was able of perceive what looked like a human form, flora follow the figure, and when she was able of reach her, this figure revealed herself being a youth and beautiful indigenous woman, with long straight hair, tanned skin, a red tattoo in her left arm, and she had a cerulean necklace in her neck.

-Who are you?-asked Flora to the stranger -My name is Pocahontas, and looks like you need help-said Pocahontas -Well, a humongous firebird has been released, and I fear for the land of the pixies-Said flora- the worst part is that I was unable of stop it-

Flora felt a hand over her Shoulder, and she saw Pocahontas towards her eyes.

-Don t be worried, when I was in trouble, the love that I had by someone was what help me to find the right way to help him, and it will be what will help you to help her too-said Pocahontas- I seen how you risk your live to protect a land that even wasn't yours, for the same I think you deserve this-

Flora felt something in her wrist, and when she looked, it was a little bracelet with a Indigo jewel in it.

-What s this?-asked flora -the amulet of Yikarus, this jewel will help you to finish your task, and be careful, especially with Sofia, she s very special.

-Surely she's Said Flora.  
Meanwhile, Sofia and the rest of the group was caring a unconscious Flora, Sofia was especially worried by the turn that the events had taken, especially because she felt a great sense of defeating, but in that moment she saw that her amulet began to shine with a white light.

-What s that?-Asked tinker bell, watching the amulet.

-I don t Know, my amulet never shined with this kind of light-said a surprised Sofia -in that moment the entire Room was engulfed in light, and everyone saw that the source of light was Flora, when this dissipated, Flora looked completely restored, and they saw something more: she had an amulet in her right wrist.

-Flora! I happy you wake up!-Said Sofia, embracing her.

-We thought that you will no return-Said Iridessa -and what s that so beautiful there?-said Rosetta -this? Let s say that was a gift of a friend-said Flora -eehh I don t want to sound rude, but in this moment we have a humongous roasted chicken that menace with destroy everything in never land-said Vidia.

-don t worry, first of all our mission-Said Flora She concentrated her powers and asked Rosetta to help her, they tried the same thing that Sofia, but this time, they was able of cure completely the roots if the tree of fairy dust, making it healthy again. Flora noticed that the power of her amulet has increased her own power, and it was question of time of how much could be.

-Flora, that was marvelous! I want to say, I tried the same with Rosetta but you do it without effort-said Sofia.

-Well, now that we Finished Here, we must go to Stop the fire bird-Said Flora With that said, the two fairies, the pixies and tiger lily went out of the cavern with a new task: stop the Fire Bird.

To be continued...


	11. The spirit of Gaia

The Wings of the Princess.

A sofia the first/winx club crossover.

Disclaimer:

winx club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.p.A Sofia the first belongs to Craig Gerber and Jamie Mitchell and Disney Company

Ep.11 The spirit of Gaia

In pixie hollow, queen Clarion was reading a book, thinking about her past and how she become Queen, she was a normal tinker once, and she thought about the events that turned her in the queen of Pixie Hollow:

-"I was a Very curious tinker, and it is something that allow me connect so easily with tinker bell, until the day that I was able of save pixie hollow from the evil fire bird, I only had a little plan and a bit of cunning, but it was enough to stop the creature, hehe, surely i was VERY surprised when the mother of the pixie dust tree, the Spring sprite, gave me this charge, but even now, I have a very ominous feeling since that day that I helped to seal it in the past-"

Lord Milori spent the night with queen Clarion, and he noticed her looking to the window, worried even since the middle of the night, In that moment he went to talk with her.

-Clarion, do you want some tea? - asked lord Milori

-Yes, I think that it could be good for me-Said Clarion

-You need to calm down, surely to this time Tinkerbell and the rest are finishing their work-Said Milori

-Well, it's only that I'm feeling a bad Sensation, like if even if they have success something bad is coming-Said Clarion

-Surely you're not talking about the Firebird or yes?-Asked Milori

-I fear that it could be the case, the fact that the roots of the tree were what we trap that monster is the worst part of all-said Clarion

-Surely if we go to check the preparations for the next season could help you to calm dear-Said Milori.

-That could be a good idea Milori-Said Clarion

Meanwhile both were descending to the work area of Pixie Hollow They Noticed a great tumult between the other pixies, when both saw what was happening, they saw How the Tree of Pixie Dust was returning to their healthy state when they saw it blossoming again, something strange is that the flower was of a new Type that Clarion didn't recognized.

-Queen Clarion, the tree, is Healthy Again!-Said Fairy Mary, full of Happiness Although many Fairies were happy, Queen Clarion Recognized the Flowers that Covered the tree and she was not Very happy about the meaning of Those Flowers: they only appeared when the Firebird attacked the first Time. But this forced her with a question that had her worried: where are tinker bell and the rest?

-Lord Milori, I need to go to check something-

-What it is Clarion?-

But she didn't response, because she already went back to her bedroom, where she opened a secret drawer in her closet, where she checked a magical mirror that she had storaged there, this mirror was created by her friend, the spring sprite to know her when the Fire bird could be free, and she was not pleased when she saw that the bird was flying directly towards the Pixie dust tree, and she decided give the order of evacuate the entire place, she knew that the target of the fire bird was the tree.

But just in that Moment she heard a lot of noises coming from the outside of the tree, when she went to see what was happening, Flora, Sofia, Tiger Lily and the pixies were there in a mess due to a sudden apprearance.

-Owww! I knew that try the teleport spell could be a problem, but not at this level-Said Sofia, sobbing her head.

-what make me happy is that we came complete and don't leave parts behind-Said Vidia.

-for yours is easily speak, I didn't knew that the teleportation travels caused me retching until now-said Silver mist, holding her belly.

-Girls, we have things more important to do!-Said Flora The entire Girls Went in front of the Pixie dust Tree, where Queen Clarion was waiting for them.

-I'm Happy by see all yours are safe, mi girl-Said the queen-but I fear that something worst come here.

-We know it, and we think that we can help to stop that menace-Said Sofia.

-You will not be alone, I think that I postpone this for a long time- queen clarion called fairy Mary

-Fairy Mary, call the other ministers, and make them start the evacuation, if is possible, take some seeds of the Tree, and I not want no one here-

-But Queen Clarion, What s happening? I supposed that with the tree safe -Said Fairy mary -Is something worse than an illness, the firebird is back-Said Queen Clarion -The fire...bird?-Said Fairy mary, almost fainting.

-Yes!..and there is no time to waste-Said Clarion, in a uncharacteristically serious Tone.

-What we must Do queen Clarion?-Asked Tinker Bell

-You must go Out with the rest, the fire Bird is nothing to play and I don't want no one of yours harmed- said clarion

-but queen clarion, we can...! -began tinker bell, but when she saw the serious gaze of Queen Clarion, (and again, when she was so serious?) she decided to obey.

-Well, we will stay here to help you re your majesty-Said Flora

-Thanks, the last time I hadn't so many help, but the mother of the tree-said Clarion.

Meanwhile everyone in the pixie Hollow were hurry by evacuate, Queen clarion went to another chamber of her bedroom, once there, she enter inside a magical circle, and she sang the next verses:

 _"When the hideous wings arise_

 _in the horizon Let that your love_

 _make it retreat, Don't allow the ashes_

 _cover the spring And make the flowers_

 _sing"_

Suddenly the clothes of Queen Clarion were ripped apart and she was engulfed in light, and when the light faded, instead of that she had before, she was wearing a shortened version of her normal outfit, but covered entirely with shiny golden plate armor, reinforced with chainmail, when she descended and the other girls saw her, surely they got a great surprise.

-Your highness, I didn't know that you would fight here-Said Flora, a bits surprised.

-Surely I should tell yours this, but I was part of those whom sealed the fire bird long time ago-Said Queen clarion, the pixies were even more surprised by this.

-well, if the fire bird comes here, we will be prepared; first of All, we can't allow the Firebird get towards the tree-Said Clarion.

-I will take care of that-Response Flora, then she starts to activate the power of her amulet, she had a feeling completely new recorring her Body and that was that now, she was creating a mist of water of a humongous size.

-Wow, Layla surely will wants to see this when we back-said

-Sofia, I will need your help, Rosetta told me what you tried to cure the tree, we can do the same here, but this time to boast our power between both of us-Said Clarion-

-surely majesty-Said Sofia

Suddenly the Sky was covered with an ill-omen black cloud, and in the middle of those black clouds they saw a little shine, that was increasing in size until reveal the form of the Fire bird, which looked even more fearsome than the first time they saw it. Suddenly the Firebird released a Powerful stream of Fire towards the Pixie Dust Tree, But Flora stopped it with a shroud of mist that thanks to her powers was able of stop the attack, but the evil monsters didn't stop there because he tried to peck her, but flora was able of stop the peak of the monster entangling it with a great sort of vines, but the firebird didn't felt happy by this, attacking her with their talons, but in that moment, the fire bird was beaten by a seven-colored stream of light, because Queen Clarion was bonded with Sofia, increasing strongly her attacks, the fire bird created a powerful razor wind, and Flora in response protect all them with a flower-energy barrier.

-This is Very Dangerous! The bird could hit the Tree!- Said Flora

And to point this the Bird expel a great amount of magma from their beak, that unfortunately was able of engulf a lot of the town of the pixies, but Flora was able of stop the stream of magma freezing it with a gelid wind thanks to the powers of her amulet, being grateful that no one were there in that moment.

Queen Clarion and Sofia clutched the bird with a powerful chain of seven-colored light, in that moment the bird only disappear and reignited far away from them, surprising enough to attack with a rain of magma darts, fortunately the girls were able of avoid the most part of the darts... but they saw that not all was able of avoid it, Sofia Saw horrorized that Queen Clarion was hurtled in the belly, because th dart was enough strong to tresspas her armor.

-Queen Clarion!-Exclaimed Sofia

-Don t worry Sofia! I Will be Okay, but we must synchronize Again!-said Clarion, pressing her scar with her hand.

Both make the synchronization, but this time both were having problems to maintain it at all their capacity, but even so, they was able of beating the Fire bird woith a series of light darts, Flora, decided to help them trying something different: ensnare the firebird with humongous water made tentacles, and she tried to drown it in a near lake, but contrary to she wants, the firebird was able of evaporate the water of the entire lake.

-Woops! That didn t work as I wanted-Said Flora, only to Retake the Offensive, this time attacking with another spell.  
-Solar Cannon!-

She charged a lot of solar energy on her hand, and after charge a lot of energy, she shot it in a stream of light, hitting the Firebird, but this creature unfortunately was so enduring that after a few seconds was able of regenerate of the attack.

-Nothing can stop it!-Said Sofia, and she was more worried because she noticed how the Queen clarion was having problems to continue due to her hurt, but even so, Both were able of maintain the rithym.

The Group continue smiting the Beast for a While, until the Firebird used their trick of disappear Again, and, for the girls Horror, appeared just Over the Pixie dust Tree, the fire Bird intended Burn the Tree to Ashes, but with the Speed of the thinking, Queen Clarion appeared under the flames, stopping it with a powerful barrier, but unfortunately it would not last to much due to her state, But Flora was able of take away the creature materializing a humongous water-made arm, and Flora communicated With Sofia:

-Sofia, Take the Queen clarion with you! Here is too dangerous for her in her State!-Ordered Flora.

-Yes, Flora!-Said Sofia, taking Queen Clarion with her, Sofia Flew away of the battle, and after of a While, she was able of find the rest of the pixies, and after of Landing she put queen Clarion under their Caring.

-Queen Clarion are you Okay?-Asked a worried fairy Mary

-oww!... don't Worry, I think that I can still moving-Said Clarion, but the pain of the hurting said the contrary, and lord milori took her hand.

-Clarion don't Move, for now you need to rest now-Said

-Now we can do? Flora still needs help against that Monster-Asked Silver Mist.

Sofia Remembered Something o the time she meet Tinker Bell by first Time.

-Tinker Bell, I have a theory, but I need you come with me to Help Flora to test It-Said Sofia -Me?, But why?-

-Do you remember the first time that we fell something strange when we meet by first time? - I don t think that it was coincidence-Said Sofia

-Do you think that could be useful?-Asked tinker bell

-Well, is the only that we have to deal with this-Said Sofia, Then, Tinker Bell Felt queen Clarion s hand taking her hand.

-Tinker Bell, you need believe in Sofia, She was helping me and trust me, surely she knows about what she talks-Said Clarion.

Tinker bell stop of hesitate, and Followed Sofia to help to stop the Firebird, meanwhile both were flying towards the place they had a conversation.

-Exactly what we will to do?-Asked Tinker bell

-well, I remember that I was able of channelize part of my power and bonding it with Queen Clarion, Surely we can do the same-Said Sofia -But I don t have so much power, how can I do it?-

-I don't think that that feeling of that night was for nothing, don t worry, I trust in you-Said Sofia.

When they came to the site of the battle, Flora was still fighting the Bird, and Surely the power that the amulet of Yikarus was something very needful for her, in that moment Both Flora and the fire bird were clashing powerful streams of their powers, a huge inferno against a burst of flower energy reinforced with water magic.

Then the firebird used another Trick; the creature Split itself into Two firebirds, something that surely will complicate the things of the girls because Flora was very busy dealing with one of those, the other was Flying directly towards the Pixie Dust Tree, and Sofia and Tinker bell, seeing this, make both a Synchronization, but this time, was a bit Different, Sofia not Only felt increased her power, she felt another sensation; something like if tinker bell and her were so connected, in a form that could be named as a sisterhood, and other thing that surely Surprised Tinker bell; a Voice Coming from the tree, Both went directly to Stop the other Fire bird, not only stopping with a barrier, but knocking it with a powerful seven colored light-made fist.

-Wooa...we we really did it? Asked tinker bell, very surprised

-Surely that we did it-Said Sofia

\- and do you heard that?-Asked Sofia

-If you re talking about the Voice that came from the Tree, Yes-Said tinker bell.

Sofia and Tinker bell flew towards the tree, and touching their cortex, both felt something that Tinker bell didn t noticed before: the Tree was speaking them.

-ee... hello, you're the spirit of the Tree?-Asked Tinker Bell

-Yes, and I want to congratulate yours by help me from my Illness, I think that I can rewards yours by your effort in to save me-Said the tree.

-We could be very grateful by that-Said Sofia.

In that moment, the Tree started to Glow, and all they, Flora, Sofia and Tinker bell saw something marvelous: the Tree opened from their Top to reveal the silhouette of a beautiful leaf and petal-made woman, she flew towards the Fairies and the pixie.

-I want to help your to deal with this creature, because could be Very bad if he destroy this Tree, it, along the pixies were my best creations-said the spirit

-Wait a minute, you re the sprite of spring?-asked tinker bell

-Yes my little one, but for now, we need stop him-Said the sprite.

The spirit in that moment Fused completely with the Fairies and the pixie, making them so powerful, that when the Fire bird went to attack them again, he was not only rejected by a stream of floral energy that hadn t nothing to see with the previous that flora used to repel it, but start to be so weakened that finally was retreating. Before being completely extinguished, the firebird was encased inside a Ruby that Sofia created with her raw power.

-Well, that was very Fantastic-said Tinker bell.

-Surely this could mean a new friendship in more of a sense-Said Flora -What do you mean Flora?-Asked Sofia -Do you know something about that feeling we felt?-Asked tinker bell.

-Surely, Sofia, this is the same feeling that I had when I meet Chatta by First Time-Explained Flora

-Do you mean that Tinker bell is my bonded Pixie? Asked Sofia

-What do you mean?-Asked Tinker Bell

-The bonded pixies are the companions of the Fairies, and they help us to achieve a better use of our powers with their skills-Said Flora

-Well it surely Will be hard of explain to the rest of my friends-Said Tinker Bell.

At the end of the day, Queen clarion was already a bit better, enough to Walk but not Fly, and after a Bit of Help of Flora And Sofia, the pixies were able of rebuild their town after the destruction that the firebird created, And Flora, with her fairy dust boasted by her amulet was able of Break the Spell that Stormy put on her tribe. At the end Sofia and Flora were ready to Depart, but Before, Tinker bell had to say to her friends that she will depart Along Sofia.

-We will miss you little flower-Said Rosetta.

-Promise us that you will be safe-Said Fawn

-And try to not create many problems-Said Vidia

-promise me that you will visit us soon-Said iridessa

-don't forget us, please-Said silver mist

-Don t Worry; I will put in high the name of our land in magix-Said Tinker Bell Queen clarion appeared there, and after a warm huge to Tinker bell, she talked.

-Thank you very much tinker bell, I think that you can t be in better hands-Said After this, Sofia, Flora and Tinker Bell enter towards the blue portal that brought them there By first time.

To be continued...


	12. The Sacred Pearl

The Wings of the Princess.

A sofia the first/winx club crossover.

Disclaimer:

Winx club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.p.A

Sofia the first belongs to Craig Gerber and Jamie Mitchell and Disney Company

Simbad, the legend of the seven Seas Belong to Fox

Ep.12 The Sacred Pearl

In her bedroom while she sleep, Sofia was looking to two young girl of 11-12 years, looked similar to the girls of the last dream, this time both were running.

-"I Told you to not stay up to late, but no, you had to continue playing with that sphere, why you had to ignore me"-Said the Blonde Girl.

-"You don't need to worry, Surely Dad will not punish us this time, and after all, I'm his favorite pupil"-Said the black haired girl, with much self-confidence, But Sofia noticed something: she had a little necklace with a black jewel in her neck.

Just in that moment, Sofia awakens Very confused of this dream.

A week has passed after Sofia and Flora's mission, now that Sofia had a new little friend with her, she had the task of teach her how are the entire things in Magix, Tinkerbell surely found everything Very amazing, mainly because she was completely enthralled by the combination of magic and technology, even, tinker Bell was beginning to have ideas of take something of those things with her to Pixie Hollow to improve the life of her Friends there, and Sofia was a bit busy trying to not allow her to mess in problems. In that moment both were in Sofia's Bedroom where Sofia materialized a new bed For Tinker bell.

-What do you think of this world?-Asked Sofia-You looked very interested when you saw the Space ship in the City-

-I must Said that the things here are so stunning, even in mainland in my world I never saw cars that hover instead of have wheels, and all those technology, is obviously that I m feel so enthralled -said tinker bell.

-And Surely Digit and You would be very good friends-Said Sofia

-I liked meet this new race of pixies, and is very comfortable speak with someone that share your interest, sure, she s used to a tech more advanced that we know in pixie hollow, but as a tinker, I will learn more from her-Said tinker bell.

Then Flora enters to her room.

-How are you girls?-Asked Flora.

-Well, I m adapting to this place very good-Said Tinker bell.

-Stella told me that she wants to give you something, I don't know what could be-Said Flora

-To me? Well is rare receive a gift with only a day of be here, but thank you very much-Said tinker bell.

Sofia had a little suspect about what Stella wants to give to tinker bell, something that make her smile.

In the middle of the Living Room was Stella, drawing something in a block, and Sofia, Flora and Tinker Bell enter.

-well, here we Are, Miss Stella-Said Tinker bell landing on a Table.

-Perfect, now just tand there, and Close your eyes- Said Stella only pointed to her and make her a magical clothes change; her leaf-made clothes were replaced by a green boots that maintained the little puff ball in the edge, she wear a straight white sleeveless Shirt with turtle neck that covered up to her belly, and had a pair of short green pants, the shirts had a little pendant made of sapphire, Tinker Bell surely felt very amazed(and a bit blushed) by her new clothes, surely Rosetta could be very Glad of meet Stella

-Wow thank you, I like this, very confortable-Said tinker Bell ,Sofia only giggled a little bit at this; after all she looked very similar to the first time that Stella did it with her.

After, In the Office of Miss Faragonda Flora was explaining what happen in the World of Tinker bell.

-Then, this is how I obtained the Yikarus amulet, it wasn't very easily to be honest, bu I think it deserved the efforts-Said Flora.

Faragonda only checked the amulet; their jewel surely had an energy similar to Sofia's amulet, and probably had the same powers that it.

-To be honest, I'm felt estrange using powers similar to Layla's magic, and I think it complement very good with my own powers.-Said Flora

-I'm Happy of heard about that, but surely Sofia will face many trials even -Said Faragonda.

Whit this thinking in mind, Flora returned to her bedroom, in her way she meet with Sofia.

-Tell me Something Sofia, exactly how works these amulets?-Asked Flora

-Well, with each deed, good or Bad my amulet gave me a blessing or a curse, for example I'm able of speak with the animals due that I helped a little bird to return to their nest, Surely your amulet should operate with the same pattern-Said Sofia

-In that Case, do you think that by make something good I could attain a new power?-Asked Flora

-Yes, but by what I learned, must be made with sincere intentions, if you wait for a reward, it will not work simply-Explain Sofia.

Meanwhile, In the Class of Gymnastic, Layla was practicing some exercises with the ribbon, Since the Return of Flora and Sofia of her Mission, she and the rest of the winx wondered who could be the next to follow her into a new mission, at the end of her session she went back to their common dorm, Where she was Talking With Sofia.

-Your bonded Pixie is so sweet Sofia, but tell me; do you felt scared when you faced that monstrous bird?-Asked Layla.

-To be honest, Yes, but fortunately Flora was helping me and for the same I knew everything will be Ok-Said Sofia, while she was seeing Clover playing with Tinker bell-tell me, how was your first mission as Fairy?-Asked Sofia.

-It wasn't so dangerous compared with you did, but surely was defy, I had to free the pixies from an evil Being, Lord darker was very painful to me in more of a sense-Said Layla, with a bit of mourning in her voice.

-Sorry by that-Said Sofia, for make her remember bad things.

-Don t Worry, it is in the past now- said Layla-now what do you think about some rhythmic Gymnastics practice tomorrow?-Asked Layla

-For me is not problem-Said Sofia.

At the Next Day in the Gymnastic Classes, Sofia was Training with Layla, and by what Layla looked, she was very good.

-Do you make gymnastics before Sofia?-Asked Layla -no, but surely my practice of Ballet help me here with this-Said Sofia After a Little Exercise, Sofia make a set of movements with the Ribbon, she was able of make figures very beautiful, She had a little bit of problems with her flexibility, but after of a while, and with Layla's Help, Sofia found herself making Figures very complex, she execute a Jump in the air, a complete turn until unfortunately she finished completely screwed with the Ribbon by accident.

-MMPFF MFFFPP!- Said Sofia, with her mouth trapped.

-Don t Worry, let me a little bit-Said Layla After pull a little extreme of the ribbon, Sofia was free again, and a little bit disappointed by that.

-Don t worry Sofia, after all in comparison; you did it a bit better than Stella in her First trying.

-Thanks You Layla-Said Sofia smiling After another exercise, Sofia was working with the Clubs, she already had some skill using it, but in in the moment she throw one club to the air, it was suddenly replaced by the vision of a humongous and shining spherical jewel, she was so absorbed in this vision that didn t noticed the club when this beat her in the head.

-Owww -Said Sofia, clutching her head.

-I had another Vision, this time I saw a Giant Jewel, but this was shining like a little star-Said Sofia.

-Well, let s go to the bedroom, I will talk to Faragonda about this.

In the Afternoon, Sofia was Very tired, and after a bath, she went to her bedroom, but just when she was finishing of dressing, she noticed again the blue glowing of her amulet, Tinker bell, which was there, noticed this very clear.

-What s happening to your amulet Sofia?-Asked tinker bell.

-This means that now I have another mission -Said Sofia

-Mission?-Asked tinker bell.

-My friends and me must find a set of magical artifacts that we need to stop an ancient evil-Explained sofia -Well, Don't think that i'm not going to follow you! After all, I'm your Bonded Pixie, Sofia-Said Tinker Bell.

Sofia Surely can't discuss That, After All, although she only had tinker bell as her bonded Pixie by a few time, she learned how stubborn she can be, also, she could be grateful of have company besides the winx.

After a little Travel, Sofia and the girls already are in front of the portal created by the Library.

-I m wondering what kind of kingdom you will visit today-Said Tecna -Nothing can be worse than the Fire bird, or at least it is what I wish-Said Flora.

-Are you ready Sofia?-Asked Bloom -Yes Bloom- Said Sofia, entering to the portal After that, The Winx touched the portal to know who will follow Sofia in her quest, resulting that Layla was the chosen this time.

-Don't Worry; I will care for her- Said Layla, entering to the portal too.

-And don't forget me; surely this will be marvelous-Said tinker bell only to crash with her face due to the barrier, and Bloom Catching her after her fall.

-Surely the portal thought you re not adequate for this Mission-Said Bloom

-Great -Said tinker bell, sobbing her face.

In a very remote island, a dimensional portal opened, from where Sofia and Layla appeared.

-Where we are now?-Asked Sofia.

-by what I can look is a desert island-Said Layla seeing to the surroundings, which look like a north European forest judging by the abundance of pines.

-Wait, where is tinker bell?-Asked Sofia, worried.

-Mph, surely the portal didn't allow her enter, something bad because she could help us checking by the place-Said Layla.

Exploring the site, they found what looked like an old and abandoned fisher town; both Layla and Sofia were exploring the entire place because they felt a strange power in it, and noticed that the entire place was covered with a thick mist and traces of silt in every side.

-What would cause that an entire town being abandoned?-Asked Sofia, with a bit of discomfort in her voice

-I don't Know Sofia, but judging by this traces-Said Layla, signaling a lot of sunken fisher ships in the coast and touching a strange prints in the soil of what looked like tentacles- Should be something VERY big-Said Layla.

Meanwhile both were reckoning the beach, they found a Forest that looked Very near of the sea, and near of the coast, they saw an Arabian ship, and there were what looked like a gang of Arabian sailors, whom looked that were checking an old map.

-do you think we can ask them about the jewel I saw in my vision?-Asked Sofia

-I don't think so; we don't know if they're pirates, for the same, we must approach carefully-Said Layla.

Meanwhile they were seeing whom looked like pirates they put attention to whom looked like the captain of the crew; was a young men around his 20-30 years with a padlock beard, who wear a Red turban and a black Arabian jacket over a red mameluke, and he had a scimitar in his belt, in that moment, whom looked like his second in command, a black skinned shirtless tattooed man with a yellow pant went to talk with him meanwhile the rest of the crew finished of mount the camp, Sofia and Layla enter into the tent of the captain without being noticed because they wanted to heard the conversation that was having place in the table.

-Well, Finally, the island of Lindisfarne, i knew that this place had something very useful for us.-Said the man

-Simbad, Are you sure that this book that you stole was worth of the effort? Only looks like an old trifle-Said the Man, signaling a book than lacked of title, instead of that only had a estrange symbol with the form of a yellow spiral with a point in the center of this.-and the worst part, is written in a Rigmarole that no one here understand.-said

-Kale, my friend, only tell me: when was the last time that someone was able of trick me with something useless?-Said Sinbad.

-Do you really want to heard that Response?-Asked Kale, raising an eyebrown.

-Kale, don't worry, maybe we don't understand it, but according with the manuscripts that we stole from Alejandria, the shepherds journal could be a rarity so Expensive that will give us so money that our lives will be secured forever!, don't tell me that it don't attract to you-Said Sinbad, meanwhile he was checking again the book, Sofia and Layla sneak enough near of the conversation without being noticed, and Sofia was able of see enough near a certain illustration of the book.

-Wait, Layla, the jewel in that page was what I watch in my vision!-Muttered Sofia.

-Well surely those guys don't have idea about what they have there, and by what their captain said, could be in the better interest not allow them to have it-Said Layla.

Silently, she created a tendril of morphix in order to take the book from the table, but unfortunately, she didn't noticed that a Dog of bullmastiff race was there and began to growl to the tendril, Layla had to retrain it before someone of those guys could notice it, the dog, not very happy by what he saw, began to smell in order to know who were there.

-Great, why always must be a Dog to screw all?-Asked Layla annoyed.

-Let it to me-Said Sofia, when noticed that she was face to face with the dog, she speak with him.

-Calm down, we not want to hurt you-Said Sofia

-And why do you think I shouldn't call the rest of the crew?-Asked the Dog

-Because your master wants to steal something very valuable for someone more and I think you, as his dog, should help him to not mess in problem eehh what s your name?-

-I m Spike, and I fear that if something that I really likes is the idea of mess in problems little one-Said the Dog, but before he can bark, Sofia put him to sleep via a sleep spell.

-I didn't notice that you could do something like that-Said Layla, a bit surprised that Sofia could do that to an animal.

-Don't make me feel remorse-Said a saddened Sofia, who pull the book from the table with her magic, and they do it quickly because just in that moment Sinbad and Kale enter to the Tent Only to find the Dog sleeping and the Book Gone.

-Where is the Book!? If this is some kind of joke of Rat -Said Sinbad -Look Here, Sinbad, I don t think that no one of our crew did this-Said Kale, signaling two sets of footprints that didn t correlate with no one of the crew, evidently they weren t alone in the island.

-Well, I suppose this mean start to run behind the robbers-Said Sinbad-surely we can use this chance to exercise a bit. Jin, Lee, Luca!, let's move, we will need to catch a thief-Said

-Other than of us boss?-Asked jin

Unknowingly for him, Layla and Sofia Flew away in order to not being Followed by the pirates, and meanwhile were flying, Sofia was thinking something.

-Layla, tell me, do you can create something like a copy of yourself with your power?-asked sofia

-Surely, but why sofia?-Asked Layla.

-Well, I still remembering the adventure that I had with flora, and I think that if those witches are here, we need how to sidetrack them-Said Sofia

-In that case I have a little idea about that-Said Layla, then she created a set of 7 Laylas and 7 Sofias made of Morphix, After that, she send they to fly for all the island.

-Now we can seek for the next point where the artifact Could be -Said Layla.

Meanwhile both were Flying, the night was approaching, and meanwhile both were to descend, they saw a little light in the coast near of the forest

-What could be it?-Asked Sofia

-there is only a form to know it-Said Layla.

Both descended in the coast, where they found a fire lighted, Sofia and Layla felt a bit disappointed of no find anyone there, but in that moment Sofia heard like if something was thrown into the water, near of the rock.

-Sofia, be ready for whatever could be there-Warned Layla, creative a Morphix staff.

-Don't Worry Layla-Said Sofia, forming an orb of light in her hand.

When both reach the place where they heard the sound, both were surprised to find a Dark Skinned mermaid with brown hair at the height of her shoulders, dressed only with a pink shell-made bra and pink tail.

Sofia was the first to try to talk her.

-Hello, don't need to worry, we are here in a mission, who are you?-

The mermaid, looking carefully the two strangers and, for Sofia and Layla confusion, she started to move her hands in a form that no one of they understood.

-Why she s doing that?-Asked Sofia

-Looks like she s trying to talk with us by signals-Theorized Layla.

Sofia decided to Try something she learned in Avalon classes, approaching carefully to the mermaid, Sofia first showed her that she will not harm her, and when they made contact, Sofia tried to create a mental link between both, at the start was a bit hard because it was her first time but after she was able of hear the mermaid's thoughts.

-°don't worry; we not want to hurt you, what is your name?° -

\- °And who are you?° - asked the Mermaid - °I m Sofia Balthazar, and she's Layla Talassos, we are here because we noticed that the town looked in troubles°-

-°My Name is Gabriella, and about what happened well,it is related with the black Grotto from where I escaped°-

-Sofia, what is telling you?-Asked Layla.

-Well, she's telling me about a place called the black grotto from where she escaped-Explain Sofia.

-Escaped? From who or What? - Asked Layla

-°who had you prisoner Gabriella?°- -°My old friend Ollie°- This leave confused Both Layla And sofia, but they saw too that Gabriella was containing the wish of crying

-°Your friend?°- asked Sofia

-°he wasn't the type of someone who likes to enslave others, until a day we found a lot of scripture inside the grotto°-

-°Scripture? Do you say something like this?°-Asked Layla showing her the book.

-°Yes! Where do you find this?°- Asked

-°well, we stole this from a band of pirates°-Explained Sofia-°Would be irresponsible from us to allow them steal it°-

-°by what you said looks like you know about this book°-said Layla

-°A long time ago, Ollie and me found in the grotto many walls with carvings very similar to the text of that book, there I found a rare crystal, when ollie and me touched it, we start to have strange visions °-

-°visions? I think that understand what do you said°- said Sofia.

-°and what do you saw in that visions?°- Asked Layla

-°a city so marvelous it looked like a place that only exist in the songs of our people and it wasn't all, thanks to the crystal I was able of learn to read those letters°- explain Gabriella.

-°and what's supposed this mean?°- asked sofia, giving her the book.

-°well, this book contain the History of Atlantis, and by what can read here, was a powefull kingdom, until a day Simply banishes due to a unnamed cataclysm°- said Gabriella

-°but I suppose that this affected Ollie in a bad way, right?°- Asked Layla

-°Ollie began to be obsessed with those scriptures, I thought that it was dangerous, but he didn't wanted to hear me, until a day Ollie began to talk about release something, I don't know what but when I noticed that, he was able of enslave a lot of people, both mermaids and fishers, with a rare magic he found°- explained Gabriella.

-°Then is settled, we must got to stop your friend, if he's mad by the power of such crystal we must make him reasoning again°-Said Layla

-Well, is not like we only allow your go away with our price-

Layla, Sofia and Gabriella turned to see that Sinbad and his crew were able of track them thanks to spike, who wasn't very happy by the forced nap, something that bothered the two fairies.

-You again? Said Layla -We don't need problems with yours now, we have problems more serious here-Said Layla.

-you should think about that before steal OUR price, precious one- Said Sinbad, putting his best Smile to Layla-Although I think that if a beautiful girl like your wanted to attract my attention, you could only tell me-Said Sinbad, to whom Layla only Look with disgust.

-Sofia, Gabriella, let's go now-Said layla

-hey! Hey! Maybe I didn't make me understand but... -Said Simbad, whom didn't finished the phrase, because Layla created a Humongous stake made of water that was aiming between his eyes.

-Wow! Calm Girl!, don't be so rude!- Said a terrified Sinbad, surely he thought about the fact that he had a strange lucky to attract scary women.

-And you will find me scarier if you don't stop of bother now-Said Layla, leaving sinbad a bit more puzzled by noticed she heard his thoughts.

-Calm, if you want we could go out-Said Kale- Sinbad, this have all the traits of the last time we tried to steal a magical artifact, let's go to Fiji, is very beautiful in this time of the year friend-Suggested Kale.

But unfortunately for they, There was something more that appeared in the worst moment Possible; an humongous shadow felt from the sky, within Darcy appeared before the entire group, and the worst part is that, like her sisters, she had a dark blue aura surrounding her, clear clue that she was embed in power by maleficent.

-Well, well, looks like I have some nuisances to deal now- Said Darcy

-Then I suppose that the baits didn't distract you-Said Layla, very upset.

-if you want to leave a bait, make one that don't be so lame-Said Darcy, throwing a piece of a hand made with water, that quickly turn completely into water.

-I think that wish for not have so many problems in the mission was useless-Said Layla -WINX, ENCHANTIX!-

-Gabriella, takes this, we face her and we can't allow her get the book-Said Sofia, enveloping the book in a rainbow-made bubble -MAGIC WINX!-

Sofia and Layla, for the astonishment of Sinbad and his group, were Surrounded by a powerful Flash of Light and when this banishes both appeared in their Fairy forms (and Layla was such a serious eye candy for all the men there).

Darcy created a sort of fierce and fast darkness-made snakes, something that almost take by surprise everyone there, but Sofia and Layla counterattack quickly with a series of water and rainbow made stakes ripping the snakes, but this didn't stop Darcy, who take advantage of the distraction to fly direct to Gabriella and try to steal the book, but Sofia tried to stop her with a trick: instead of attack her directly, she created a powerful gleam of seven colored light, leaving Darcy blinded, time that Gabriella take advantage to submerge with the book and scape.

-GRRR! LITTLE PEST!- Yelled Darcy, who not want to be outmatched and tried to follow the mermaid, creating a sphere of darkness to submerge in the water.

-Sofia, we must follow her!-Said Layla.

-O.K!-Said Sofia, and for a little astonishment of layla, when Sofia went to the water, she transform into a beautiful mermaid, Sofia noticed that her fairy form manage to adapt this transformation, making that her normal wings increase their span and adopted the shape of two fins, Layla toughth that in that Form Sofia was a bit similar to the Andros mermaids.

-I think that I can follow her for now-Said Sofia.

Layla before Follow Sofia looked towards the pirate gang whom looked like they were hiding behind the rocks, mainly by the sight of the magical battle.

-Well, I wait this has taught you to not mess with things that you don't understand-Said Layla, before fly from there

Behind the rock the gang were having a dialogue.

-Sinbad this is definitively a bad idea, we never fought with something like this-Said Kale -Beside that, what profit we could have by follow those crazy women? -

-We could lament this-said Luca.

-Is true captain, what can ensure us that we will not find a monster where those girls went?-Asked Jin

-Hey, Hey, common, let's to think this carefully: witches, surely, monsters, probably, Treasures, OF COURSE! Is almost an axiom in this kind of work-Said Sinbad

-well, even so, I don't know if we can follow them, the fairy girl has gone-Said Kale, as he said,Layla didn't want to heard the bunch of morons and followed Sofia and Gabriella waiting to be able of Stop Darcy.

-Well, surely we looks like a buch of idiots in this moments-Said Luca

-Even if they leave us, I have the feeling thay they would need us very soon, for now I recommend go to the village near of here, maybe we could find something useful-said Sinbad.

Meanwhile, Gabriella still swimming to not be catched by darcy, the aforementioned witch was chasing her until a painful stream of seven-colored light beat her, Darcy decided deal with the little pest , whom apparently had a better mobility underwater than her thanks to her mermaid form, making the task of beat her very problematic, surely her mermaid form was a plus in such environment, where Darcy was able of move only thanks to her darkness bubble.

-Perhaps are you an all-terrain brat?!-Asked Darcy very upset meanwhile was attacking Sofia.

Sofia in response attacked her with a seven colored stream of light, Darcy in response tried to disappear and attack her with darkness tendrils which had also corrosive properties, as Sofia discovered when the tendrils beaten a rock, melting it in the act, In that moment Layla Followed the battle in a Morphix-made bubble, whom attacked furiously against Darcy, Darcy then had to increase a bit the amount of power, allowing her match the two Fairies, Sofia, besides that, took advantage to attack her from many different angles thanks to her speed in water, but in that moment something happened: from the bottom of the sea, a sort of beings emerged, which looked like a hideous mix between merpeople and squid, the torso and arms looked humans although with a certain invertebrate trait, and were the head was supposed to be, was a complete masse of tendrils. Such sight surely scares the four magical beings near of here.

-Well, officially this situation has took a grim twist!-Said Layla at such sight.

-These things don't see that I have no time for them!?-Said Darcy very angered, but when she tought it more clearly, decided to allow the monsters to take care of the girls, and decided to flee away, Gabriella didn't lost time in rejoin the girls.

\- °Don't hurt them! They were the members of my colony!°- addressed mentally Gabriella, with a bit of weep in her voice.

-Wait... your colony!? -Asked Sofia But the thing only worsened because in that moment, the creatures looked towards Gabriella, or more specifically, to the shepherd's diary she had, and before they could react, the creatures swam directly towards her, catching with their tendrils, When Sofia and Layla tried to rescue her the creatures expelled a shining substance from what looked like their mouths that blinded them, and when the substance dissipated, all they disappeared.

-Puaj! I think I drank some of that thing-Said Layla-Where is Gabriella!?-

-The creatures catch her!-Said Sofia We must rescue her!-

-Well, it could be a bit complicated, because we don't know where they went-Said Layla-but we can't surrender Now-

In that moment both girl saw a shadow over them, that looked exactly as a ship, when both ascended to the surface they saw sinbad's Ship.

-Hello again Ladies, If I had to make a bet, surely you need help-Said the captain.

when both girls boarded to the ship, they asked.

-And exactly how do you think you can help us?-Asked Layla, with some skepticism.

-Meanwhile all yours were underwater; my crew found something interesting in the town-Said Sinbad, showing what looked like an old map.

-that map guide towards a place called the Black moon island-Explained Kale- looks like the fishermen by some reason feared that place-said, signaling some words in the map, that indicating that place was dangerous.

-Well, I would like to found that map before- said Layla, trying to get the map, but Sinbad didn't allowed her.

-C'mon, I think that both know that I would not leave you go out so easily-Said Sinbad

-Layla, we don't know where Gabriella was taken, also they have a boat and we could use their help-Said Sofia, trying to be conciliatory.

-mmph... OK, BUT better don't try nothing funny-Said Layla, addressing to the captain.

Meanwhile both girls were on board of Sinbad's ship, waiting to find Gabriella Safe and soon.

-Sofia are you scared now?-Asked Layla, remembering the creatures they found short ago.

-A bit, creatures like that are not founded in my kingdom-Said Sofia-but now I haven't time to fear, Gabriella need us now-Said sofia.

Layla smile after hear that coming from Sofia, especially having in account how old she is.

-And now, we are here in the middle of the sea, do you can tell us a bit about yourselves? Trust me, my crew have a lot of curiosity mainly due to your... "uniqueness" -Said Sinbad, entering to the conversation, Layla was a bit bothered by this interrupting.

-Well, we came from a world where things like this are common sir-Said layla.

-We study in an academy for fairies, it's a beautiful place-said Sofia.

-do you know something? It sound like a place that I would like to visit-Said Sinbad, thinking in certain marvels , more specifically shining marvels.

-Forget it, in a place like that a thief surely will get everything that deserves-Said Layla, suspecting Sinbad's true intentions.

-It hurts me my lady, isn't like I m only think in profits-said Sinbad.

-In reality it is all you think-said Kale, entering to the conversation.

-C'mon Kale, don't make me look like bad with the damsel here present-Said Sinbad.

-in any case forget about any idea with me, actually, I have a boyfriend-said Layla

-It is very disappointing to be honest, after all a girl like you is not founded so frequently-said Sinbad.

After a long travel, the group finally reached their target: a Black Island that looked made completely of volcanic stone, and when they landed there, they saw some holes in the terrain that showed a weird light coming from the inside, and even from the ship, Layla and Sofia were able of detect a strange power coming from the island, according with the map that Sinbad founded it could be the place from where the creatures came.

-Since this point we should use the boats to not be detected -Said Sinbad.

-Thank you for help us, Mister Sinbad-Said sofia.

-Now what s the plan?-Asked kale.

-I will to sneak inside those holes; my ability to shrink myself will be very useful here-Said Layla.

Said and done, after transforming into her fairy form, she told to Sofia that when she discover where was Gabriella she will call her, soon, she enter to one of the caves, the place surely was very gloomy when she was flying, it was a large system of tunnels and caves where layla almost finish lost, but hearing strange noises guide her into her way, when she enter into one of the caves, she saw a giant lot of similar beings to those that kidnapped Gabriella, but the worst part is that many other beings there looked like if they had been humans, but were turned into hideous mockeries of their former selves, some of they had extra members in places where was not supposed to have it, their faces in grimaces very uncomfortable, with tendrils in all their body.

-if someone would tell me that my adventure could finish looking like a horror movie, surely I would laugh at that-Said Layla, unpleased by what she saw.

Other thing that she noticed is that the creatures were excavating the entire place, to uncover what looked like strange vehicles similar to fishes and other sea creatures, some of those completely unearthed, Along a Humongous Stone, that looked too similar to a stone-made door, with a groove that looked like some kind of lock. Other thing that she noticed was two humongous rock-made cages that contained many scared people, and the other cage, connected to the water by being in the middle of a little lagoon, with many merpeople, between them was Gabriella. Flying very carefully, Layla went towards her.

-°Gabriella, this is what your friend Ollie has done?°- Asked Layla

-°yes, this is what the crystal caused him and to all them -said Gabriella.

-°Don t worry, we will to release all yours from here -Said Layla, with complete determination.- exactly how he's doing all this, and why he wants all those estranges machines°?-asked Layla

-°by what I was able of heard, those were some kind of war machines, and he want it to conquer the surface°-said Gabriella.

Just in that Moment something...or someone appeared from inside a cave, and Gabriella felt in the verge of the tears when she saw him: It looked like a humanoid creature if not where by the fact that his head was more similar to an octopus, and their arms were formed by a set of tendrils each one, in the right tendril he had what looked like a Scepter with a strange shining seashell in the top.

-ACCELERATE THE WORKS MY BROTHERS! OUR LORD KRAKEN MUST BE AWAKENED SOONER AS POSSIBLE!-said the creature.

-°Gabriella, that thing is... or... was ?°-asked Layla, a bit fearful of what she saw

-°yes Layla...he's Ollie°- Said Gabriella

-°and who's that kraken about he's talking? °-Asked Layla, with a bad feeling.

-°by what we were able of read, that creature was created in Atlantis, is all that I know°-Said Gabriella.

Outside of the Caves, Sinbad, Sofia and the rest of the crew were talking about what was happening there inside.

-I'm Worried, Layla is too delayed-Said Sofia.

-Don't need to worry, maybe I don't meet her for so much, but I can say with security that she's too hard to be defeated by whatever lies there-Said Kale

-but where is your captain?-asked Sofia, since she seen that, after Layla's departure, Sinbad had left the ship too

-he said something about make more reconaissance, because he likes to have all the possible scape routes checked-Explained Kale

In that moment, Sinbad come back to the Ship in one of his little boats, and after aborad the ship he was asked

-did you found something Msiter Sinbad-asked sofia.

-More than you think little one-said sinbad.

-Did You seen Layla while you were exploring?-asked Sofia

-No, but i would not be worried, maybe i don't meet her for enough time, but i can say that could be too hard to beat down a girl like her-Said sinbad

-Trust me Little One, Sinbad have a LOT of experience with that kind of women-Said Kale joking.

-Ja, Ja, Ja, very Funny Kale-Said Sinbad a bit annoyed by this.

-Yes, like the time with that girl in Singapore...-Started to say Rat, but was interrupted when they saw Layla coming to them.

-Layla what happened there?-Asked Sofia

-Well, looks like I found all the people but... -

After a little account of what Layla Found in the Cave, the entire group was wondering the better way to act, because the situation has taken a serious way.

-By what you saw there Miss Layla, Looks like that little shell is the source of the power of that creature-Said Kale.

-Then, if we want to take it down, first of all we need to create a little diversion, what do you think kale?-Said Sinbad

-We could use the trick we used in Carthage to steal that cup from the sultan's palace-Said Kale

-mmm I don't know, we should check if we have enough explosive to do that.-Said Sinbad

-Captain, we could go to check just now-Said Jin

-Hu huh hu! We will have many Fireworks guys!-Said Rat.

-I only wait we can run enough faster to avoid the explosions- Said Luca

Meanwhile the Crew went for the explosives; Sinbad explained the plan to the Girls.

-Meanwhile you went to explore, I make a bit of recognizing by myself, and I discover that this is an entire hive of caves; we can situate the bombs in certain points of those caves, and when the squid-men go to check what's happening, we can go for the Squid-man and beat down him-Explained Sinbad.

-What worry me is that could be something that could thwart our entire plan, we have another backup?-Asked Sofia

-Yes, Run like the hell-Said Kale.

This commentary got a bit of unnerving from Layla and sofia.

Meanwhile all they were preparing to the assault, Sofia thought about something.

-Layla, I have a question, do you think that Gabriella's friend Ollie still there inside?-Asked Sofia

-I suppose that we only know it when we face him, after all in that state I doubt he could answer in any coherent form.-

-To be Honest, by some reason I don't feel that I could blame him by all this, after all, looks like he hadn't control over his actions-Said Sofia

-I Agree with you, i only wants that after all this finish, Gabriella and Ollie could be friends again-Said Layla, embracing Sofia with an arm.

After a bit more of conversation, the group finally began to move. Sinbad and the rest of the crew went to the caverns, to install the explosives in order of not only make the creatures to go to investigate, but in order of trap them in the caverns without hurt them, meanwhile Layla went back to the cavern in order to warn Gabriella of their plan, and Sofia was hidden underwater thanks to her mermaid form waiting to the diversion work in order to steal the scepter.

-°be ready Gabriella, we will release all yours from here°-said Layla

-°be careful, I noticed that if Ollie beat you with a beam of his scepter it will turn you into another monster°- Said Gabriella

-°Sofia will be here in the moment that the havoc starts, that will be the moment where we must take that Scepter°-Said Layla.

Near of that place Sinbad and his crews were sneaking in the middle of the caves, more of once that were very close of be found by the creatures, but Sinbad and his crew demonstrated how skillful they were to move without call the attention, meanwhile they were carving in the walls Kale noticed in a wall when hit it, something very shining.

-hey, looks here!-Said, taking a little necklace with a shining crystal in the middle from the wall-looks like maybe we could get our benefit here after all-Said Kale very happy by what he had in hand, and when the rest of the crew checked more carefully in the hole, they found more of those crystals.

-I don't understand, how is that those walking sushi rolls didn't noticed this on the walls?-Asked Rat.

-Well, what I told yours? Said Sinbad, holding one of those crystals.

-Hey Boss, do you really think this could work? I ask because i'm bit worried about if the monsters catch us, they could... you know, turn us into similar to them-Said Luca, but without notice that, a shadow was stalking them.

-Surely if we finish our task here sooner we will have less chances of find them or they find... -Sinbad didn't finish the phrase, because just in that moment they saw a mermonsters just over them.

-Calm down...don't scream and don't make sudden movements -said Sinbad...but was useless because the monster began to attack trying to snare them with their tendrils, fortunately, Luca and Jin felt over the creature and were able of tangle the monster with a long rope, taking many care of not allow it to scream, but even so, it required the effort of all there to subdue it before it could call the attention of the other monsters.

-That was very near! The next time, let's check this place more carefully-Said Kale

-heee... Sinbad, I fear that this little commotion called a bit of attention!-Said Jin, with and edge of fear in the voice.

...Because just behind of all them, was a HUGE amount of mermonsters.

Meanwhile, Layla was flying very carefully to see where Ollie was, to know when could be the best moment to steal the Scepter; also, she had gotten a necklace similar to that Kale found, while remembering how she got it.

-flashback-

-°what's this Gabriella?°- asked Layla, holding the necklace.

-°according with what I read in those walls, this crystal allow you to control those machines°-Said Gabriella -°I was able of hide some of those near of here before Ollie began with this entire mess°-said.

-end of flashback-

While Layla was investigating, she was able of see Ollie walking towards his bedroom, and she enter there via a little rift in the walls.

-C'mon, rest a little bit squid friend- thought layla, while she saw that Ollie was checking some things in the shepherd's diary, but in that moment, a great havoc was heard outside in the excavation site, just when looked that Ollie will leave the scepter, Layla tried to ensnare it, but she had to hide again when Ollie took it with him and he went to see what was happening.

-Great, I suppose that it looked easier, but why I didn't heard any explosion?-Thought Layla.

Whit a bad feeling, she flew towards the site, where the havoc was caused due that Sinbad and his crew where running from the humongous lot of creatures chasing them.

-the next time I propose do something like this, please beat me in the head!-Said Simbad

-Don't worry boss, surely this creatures will do it before!-said jin.

Meanwhile this was happening Layla noticed something: the crystals that Sinbad and his crew had with them, and knowing that everything went completely Bad, decided to join the battle, reassuring her true size, she flew towards the crew, calling them quickly.

-Sinbad, the crystals, you need it to activate those machines!-Said Layla, throwing out of her way any mermonster in her way with a powerfull hydro blast, something that Sinbad and cia. felt very pleased. Meanwhile this was happening, Sofia got a mental message from Layla, telling her go to free all the people and merpeople caged, something that she fulfill taking advantage of the current havoc, and after she cut the bars of the cage with a seven-colored light blade, with all they free, the thing become more complicated because the people and merpeople were trying to escape from there so quickly as possible, but the transformed creatures didn't make it easily. Layla and Sofia help them to such labor, beating any mermonster in the way.

-Rainbow stars!-Sofia flew over the entire place throwing away a bunch of mermonsters with a sort of seven-colored stars.

-Hydro Blaster!-Layla makes the same with a powerful stream of water, which she had enhanced to work not only as a spurt but as tendrils too.

-Layla, here are many people, we need more help!-Said Sofia, whom had a lot of problems help the people of the town and the merpeople to escape at the same time she was defending herself from the attack of the creatures.

-Sinbad, the crystals, use it with those machines to help us!-said Layla to Sinbad, whom was currently trying to make his way through the people.

-what machines? And why do you think it could help?-Asked Sinbad.

-Those machines, and well, maybe is because THAT CREATURE WANTS IT!-Said Layla, appointing that Ollie, not too happy for see a lowly band of humans holding the crystals was crawling with great speed towards Sinbad, whom decided to run as quickly is possible. Fortunately he was stopped hardly due that Layla smashed him with a powerful water-made arc.

-Guys, take this!-Said Sinbad, throwing the crystals to every one of his crew, knowing that in that form Ollie would not be able of get the entire lot. Meanwhile the rest of the people were running, Sofia opened her way towards Sinbad, and explained him how to use the crystals.

-According with gabriella, you must insert the crystals, turn it a quarter while you press the octagon with your hand-explained Sofia.

-at least the atlanteans had the amability of left an instructions book-joked Sinbad, but in that moment the machine started to shine and buzz by itself.

-Marvelous!-Said Sofia.

-Wow, goodbye to the age of the ships-Said Sinbad-Guys, You know it now, let's ride this seafoods-

In that moment, Sinbad Rode the Machine, but had a bit of problems piloting it, similar to his crew members, mainly causing all they flying uncontrolled around the cavern, something that complicated the already hard situation, but they managed to control it effectively, also when trying to control the machine, luca accidentally press the octagon in the machine, activating by mistake their blasters.

-Guys the girls need help to make those thing go back, let's help them!-Said Simbad.

-Guys, Shoot to that wall!-Said Layla, signaling a certain wall-to help the people to scape!-Said Layla.

The Guys did that but although they were able of create a great hole, they saw that Ollie, awakened very enraged, and decided to not allow them to scape.

-ALL YOUR WILL NOT SCAPE FROM HERE, VERY SOON YOU WILL BE MY NEW BRETHREN!-said Ollie, shooting beams of energy with his staff turning more of all the people and merpeople there , for the horror of our heroes, into more and more new mermonsters.

-Layla, they are too many, we need to take his scepter!-Said Sofia, while she was defending from some mermonsters with a great rainbow made barrier.

-I will help you Sofia!-Said Layla, But was overthrown by a powerful wave of water manipulated by Ollie, and was strongly tied by the water, Layla Focused her own power to contrarrest this but it proven to be very hard.

-damn, this thing is too strong, well; I suppose that even a princess could have bad days-said Layla.

Sinbad and the rest of his crew saw that the girls were in troubles and decided help them using the stunning blasters of the machines, meanwhile Ollie aimed his scepter to turn Layla into one of his monsters, but was beaten by a stream of seven-colored light from Sofia.

-Don't mess with my friend!-Said Sofia, determined to help her, but the creature didn't want to understand anything.

-FLAWLY HUMANS, WHY YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND THE MAGNIFICENSE OF MY PLANS, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT MY MASTER WILL BUILD A NEW ORLD ORDER THANKS TO THE POWER OF ATLANTIS, TO RETURN THE EART TO BE THE PARADISE IT WAS USED TO BE!-Said the creature.

Sofia didn't felt impressed by this words, and she suspected correctly that such new paradise will be terrible costing.

-Surely you don't think that the people could be part of such order if they don't accept being your slaves!-Said Sofia.

In that Moment, Layla joined the battle again, but in that moment Ollie used his scepter to create a powerful and painful sound wave that force all them to clutch their heads. The worst part is that this time he took advantage to shoot down Sinbad's Machine with another stream of water. Sinbad was able of jump from the machine but Ollie took advantage to take the crystal from the crash-landed machine.

NOW, THE MASTER WILL AWAKE FINALLY -said.

Sofia and the rest Saw how Ollie used the crystal to open the cursed door, and from within the cave, emerged a hideous creature: looked like a humongous Octopus, but had a sort of eyes of spectral shining, and had a teal color over its body, beneath the eyes opened a gargantuan moth filled with sharpened teeths and two fins in each side of his mouth, and by what Sinbad was able of notice, the creature looked almost two times bigger than his ship, after that, the creature released a powerful roar that scrambled the entire cavern.

-Well, its official, we're in troubles-Said Kale.

the creature began to destroy and smash everything around him, causing that the girls began to attack it with all their force, and the worst part is that even after they were able of release the most of the people and merpeople from the caves, many of the monsters still lying there, soon, Layla, Sofia and the rest were surrounded, even with the help of the machines was very hard to beat down the monster, because it started to counterattack with their own blast.

-BEHOLD TO OUR MASTER, NOTHINGH WILL STOP HIS...ARRG!

When Ollie was speeches, Darcy appeared behind Ollie, Knocking down with a powerful arc of darkess.

-°Ollie!°- was what Gabriella thought.

-Jejejeje! Well, looks like my job here is done, enjoy the party morons!-Said Darcy, Before disappear with the seashelll in ollie's scepter.

-At least someone is enjoy the situation!-Said Kale.

Sinbad, whom still sobbing his head for the fall, saw that Gabriella was dragging Ollie with her after he felt to the water for Darcy's attack, he went to help her.

-hey girl, what are you doing with it?

The poor Sinbad was unable of understand her sign language, but they seen that a humongous tendril was very near of smash them, but Sofia was able of save them cutting the tendril with a seven-colored light arc, it made scream the monsters, but then he showed another problem to solve: every time that the Kraken lost a tendril, two news reborn to replace it, and it only forced him to increase the force of their attacks, which turned worst due that the Kraken started to release powerful electrical discharges, all those who were there had many problems evading it.

-Well, to this guy you can't ask if is the only that he have!- Said Layla, blocking a electrical discharge with a barrier of Morphinx, due that her barrier were ductile, she only need to absorb the attacks into her barrier and not touch the water to be safe, but even so, the Kraken continue attacking making that the already knocked mermonsters start to mutate into worst creatures turning them even bigger and vicious in their attacks, making that Sinbad and Cia, must think on another form to deal with the monster.

-IF WE NOT STOP IT THAT THING WILL KILL US!-said Kale, whom flew near of Simbad by some Idea.

-Kale, remember the explosives in the Caves, surely we could use it to make the Cave fall over the creature!-Said Simbad, meanwhile he was helping Gabriella and a unconscious Ollie to board Kale's machine, because in the previous attack some pieces of rock catch her finn leaving her unable of swim.

just in that moment, meanwhile Sofia and Layla were cutting more tendrils, but it didn't avail.

-Layla, this will never end if it continues regenerating!-Said Sofia looking the form in the Kraken only regenerates.

-and be carefull there!-Said Layla, because the kraken, contrary to their humongous size suggested, resulted enough flexible and agile to slide inside the cavern, something surprising having in accout their size.

The creature began to bombard them with pieces of debris of the cavern ripped off by the only force of their tendrils aside of grip them, and unfortunately, one of this tendrils was able of hit Layla very bad, making her fall.

-LAYLA!-Said Sofia, flying to save her, but in that moment, for the horror of all they, the monster was able of catch Sofia.

-this is very bad, I need to set me free!-Said Sofia, struggling with a seven colored-light made barrier magic to release from the powerful grip of the Kraken, but she was only retarding what in that moment Looked unavoidable, because contrary to their flawly looking says, the tendrils showed a physical power that she never felt before, the fact that the Kraken released another powerful electric discharge didn't help her, making her surviving more complicated.

Meanwhile, Layla, in the soil was almost dying, because the strike was stronger than she thought, but just when she was in the verge of the other side, Layla saw herself surrounded in darkness.

-I didn't know that this is how would feel the other side-Said Layla, Looking around her only to see darkness, but then she was blinded by a shining shape that swam towards her, and the light took the looking of a beautiful red-haired mermaid, with green tail and a purple shell-made bra, who smile friendly to layla.

-don't worry, I'm a friend of sofia-Said the mermaid-My name is Ariel, and you need many help-

-well, an antediluvian monster killed me, then I think that Sofia could need more your help.-Said Layla.

-don't worry, you're not dead yet, but I think that this could be very helpful for you-Said Ariel, touching Layla's hand and making appear there a ring made of gold with a cerulean pearl in it.-

This is the amulet of Daigaros, something that will help you with your task-Explained Ariel- as I noticed; you re the kind of person that don't like being attached by rules that surely don't understand-Said Ariel.

-To be honest, sometimes my father can be a bit overwhelming with me, but when I think carefully, he does it for my well-being.

-and you're very fortunate by that, but I m sure that your parents appreciates your form of think freely, never change it, Sofia will need it to fulfill her task, and to be happy, she's a girl very special.-Said Ariel, before vanishing.

Sofia still struggling to be free, but just when looks like the Kraken was in the verge of smash her, a Powerful Light enveloped the entire place, surprising everyone there, when the light vanishes revealed Layla, completely recovered from her wounds.

-Sofia, Don't fear, I'm back to help you -Said Layla, and for the surprise of everyone, Layla cut the tendril that was holding Sofia with a powerful electricity made arc, making the Kraken to scream in fury for the pain of the discharge. Sofia didn't lose the time into go to embrace Layla very happy.

-Layla, I'm happy you're here with me-Said Sofia, at the verge of the tears.

-don't worry Sofia, surely I would never leave you-Said Layla, before attack the Kraken with another powerful Lightning bolt.

-jeje, surely Tecna would find curious this amalgam of water-lightning-Said a funny Layla, but the Kraken wasn't very happy by deal with another creature able of parry him, the interchange of lightning bolts continued meanwhile Sinbad and the rest of his crew finishing of knock out the entire of the creatures, then they saw Luca and Jin holding the rest of the explosives in their machines, then they landed on a long distance from the battle with the Kraken along the rest of the crew when they were seeing Layla and Sofia's Battle.

-Here we are Captain, now what is the plan?-Asked Jin

-I only want it be very loudly!-Said Rat.

-surely it will be my estimated-Said Sinbad smiling, and he talked to Gabriella.

-Little one, maybe I don't understand you, but surely you're able of understand me, I noticed that you re able of speak with those fairies, do you can tell them that we have a plan to take down the monster?-Asked Sinbad to Gabriella, who Agree with a Gesture.

-°Layla, sofia, the Guys here Said thar they can help yours to destroy the creature!°-Though Gabriella.

Meanwhile Both Sofia And Layla Were fighting the Kraken, what used any trick that was able to take Down, sometimes, he attacked with their powerful Hydro kinesis/electrokinesis or a combination of both, forcing Layla and Sofia Maintain the distances in order of Attack with their better spells, Layla was able of Combine her magical power over the water with her new electric Magic, allowing it to perform an attack consisting into Water-made tendrils electrically Charged, meanwhile Sofia was protecting her with Light barriers, then Sofia got the mental message of Gabriella.

-Layla, the guys have a Plan to Stop the Creature!-Said Sofia.

-what we must do?-Asked Layla.

-We must Catch the Kraken to not allow him to move!-explained sofia.

Said and done, Layla, with Sofia's Support were able of Create a Humongous Net made of Water, Light and Lightning that after a lot of effort, was used to ensnare the Kraken, not withouth a LOT of battling with the Kraken, , after that, Sinbad and his crew Mounted the entire Explosives onto two of the machines, and Sending it flying towards the Kraken, Layla and Sofia, understanding, Make the way to the Machines, and Helping it to destroy the Monster, This time Using ALL their Magical power, and this Time, with Laylas amulet, Colliding all those attacks into the Kraken.

Causing that the Monster Banishes into a powerful explosion, finishing with their terror for once.

Layla and sofia, after this Landed with a very tired looking, and all they noticed something more: when the Kraken was destroyed, all the monsters returned to their human and Mermaid form.

-Finally, this is the end of the nightmare- said Sinbad, very pleased

-you thought this didn't was worth of the ride not Kale?-

-Well Only a little bit-Said Kale.

The crew walked towards Layla and sofia, whom seemingly still unconscious after the humongous effort that was destroy such eldritch abomination.

After the Battle, Sinbad and his crew return to their ship in order to use it to help the de-transformed people along with those that were able of escape from the cave to return towards the fishing village.

When Layla and sofia finally woke up, they found themselves into one of the chalets of the villages, and when they descend to the streets, they saw a lot of people working very happy to rebuild their village, then Sinbad and kale appears to them.

-well, the nightmare of the kraken has ended, I think that now your task here is finished or not?-Asked Sinbad.

-at least I'm happy that everyone is safe-Said Layla -And don't need to worry by beat them, many of them didn't remember nothing during the time they were turned into monsters-Said Kale.

-Ah, and before forget it, Gabriella is near the place you meet her, by what I was able of understand, she wanted to talk with yours-Said Simbad.

-Thank you very much, mister Sinbad-Said sofia.

-And remember Mis Layla, if you still interested, you know where to find me-Said Sinbad.

-Well, don't count with that too Soon-Said Layla, meanwhile sofia and Layla went to see Gabriella, Sinbad talk with Kale while both were returning to their ship.

-Surely with girls like those the world could be more interesting-Said simbad.

-is very sad that she was so decided to maintain the distances with you, looks like certain women are too strong for your charms-Said Kale.

-surely there should be more girl like them, what do you think if we seek them into Syracuse?-Asked Sinbad.

-I heard is very charming in this time of the Year-Said Kale.

-And i've not seen Proteus and Marina in a long time...-Said sinbad-and what about the other thing we got from that cave?-Asked simbad

-we still got two of those machines with us and the crystals, this was a travel more profitable than we tought-Said Kale while both aboard the ship.

Meanwhile Sofia and Layla went Back to the beach where they found Gabriella Making they signals.

\- I'm Happy of see you again -Said sofia, Embracing Gabriella.

-how is Ollie? -asked Layla, a bit worried by this Fact.

-Hello there, If you re worried, I'm Fine!-Said Ollie appearing as really he was: a funny and friendly blue octopus covered with indigo spots in his body.

-We feared you would not awake after all this problem-Said Layla.

-well -said Ollie with a lot of regret of all his actions-I wait you're not having a grudge with me after all this-Said Ollie, but was cut by sofia.

-you were not you in that moment, don't need to fell bad by this.-Said Sofia.

\- And before nothing, this is something I want to give yours before your departing-Said Gabriella, giving two things to Sofia and Layla: one of those things looke like a compass, at the start it didn't look too special, the compass looked even defectuous because it hadn't the cardinal points and only signaling randomly, the other were two of the atlantean crystals.

-Many Thanks, we appreciate too much the gesture-Said Layla.

-I only wait we could see yours again-Said sofia-we will miss yours-

With all that said, the portal towards alfea opened againg , and Layla and sofia went back to their world while their new friends said until later.

* * *

Very Far away from there, in enchantia castle, amber was walking between, the royal gardens, after the departure of her sister to that Academy, she felt like is something was missing to her, specially because her parents and her brother actually spend many time ready the Mails that Sofia send from alfea where she explained how it was(and those were very special letters, since all they included moving images that depicted what the text said), and how are her new friends, by some reason, something about all make her felt bad.

-well, suppose that Sofia is being used to that new academy, by what i was able of hear, mom and dad are delighted with her development there-Said Amber

-yujuuu...! There, hello little one-Said someone.

amber noticed who was there, she was an old woman dressed with a black and blue dress with her head covered with a yellow headkerchief.

-o sorry little one, i was walking here and I didn't want to surprise you-Said the women

Amber was a bit uneasy near of the women, but when she noticed that there was no danger she decided to stay a bit with her. both were talking in the banks of the garden, near of Sofia's secret place.

-tell me, do you visit this garden frequently?-Asked the old woman

-normally it is only when i need to stay alone for a time-Said amber.

-well, i suppose that in a huge place like that castle should be hard be alone for a time-said the old women.

-sometimes, at least my family help me with it-Said Amber, not so convinced of what she said.

-and why the situation changed-asked the old woman

-I didn't said nothing like it-Said amber

-yes little one, but i learnt to read the poeple at some degree, and you sound a bit disenchanted-said the old woman, taking a pomegranate from her handbag-do you want a bit?-Asked

-Thank you, is curious, normally I eat one of this with plate and knife-Said amber.

-is good for us to try new things, because in the contrary case the life could be very boring-Said the old woman- and i suppose that you're boring of something-

-well it is not like i'm tired of my life, but with my sister gone in that academy...i don't know, is if...-

-tell me more about your sister-said the old woman-she sound interesting-Said

-well, Basically she's the most daring of us-said amber-she's always the girl with the initiative-Said

-don't need to worry, surely you could be like it too-Said the old woman-also, i think that a new friend like you would not be bad for me, since now i have someone with whom to share some tricks that i learned-said

amber, by some reason had a question related to that last part that the old woman said.

-I have a bit of curiosity, what do you mean with some tricks?-asked amber

-we could gather here all the afternoons if you want and talk about it-said the old woman- because for an old woman like me, could be the better to have someone to teach everyone i learned-

amber felt a little of attraction by this, surely whatever she teaches her could not be too different of those things she learned in the royal prep, but as the old woman said, she didn't lose anything trying, what amber didn't noticed is that the conversation was overseen...by a black crow.  
To be continued.


	13. the gathering of the spirits

The Wings of the Princess.

A sofia the first/winx club crossover.

Disclaimer:

winx club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.p.A

Sofia the first belongs to Craig Gerber and Jamie Mitchell and Disney Company

"yume wa owaranai" belongs to Yoshiharu Gotanda and Bandai Namco

Avatar, the legend of Korra Belongs to nickeloden.

Ep.13: The spirit's gathering

-"Sister, you don't think that this plants looks a bit Bad?-Asked the blonde girl of the other dreams, who was worried to her mother's favorite roses, the black haired girl look towards the plant.

-let's test this new trick I learn, surely I can fix it with the new spell that the jewel teaches me-said the girl.

-the blonde didn't liked this, because although her sister hadn't problem curing the plant, when she's gone, the blonde girl noticed with worry that the plant got a gloomy looking, and for the worst, the plant tried to bite her.

-this cannot be a good sign-Said the blonde girl".

Just in that moment Sofia woke up, she felt a bit disappointed by the fact that she was unable of find clues about the identity of those girls.

-why they never can't say the things clearly?-asked Sofia to herself.

In that moment, tinker bell enters to her bedroom.

-Hey Sofia, how are you today?-Asked tinker bell, mainly due that she was a bit worried about Sofia's state after her adventure of the past week.

-well, considering that Layla and me barely were able of handle such situation, I could say that I'm fine-Said Sofia, holding tinker bell in her hand.

Tinker bell look on Sofia's arm; she had a little wound there that she got after her struggling against such monster, and innerly she wished for be able of care of Sofia more effectively

-I'm sorry by not follow you Sofia-Said Tinker bell

-Don't worry Tinker bell-Said Sofia, stroking tinker bell softly on her head-surely your moment to shine will come soon, for now tell me, how you're doing with the other pixies?-Asked Sofia, innerly to distract tinker bell from such thoughts.

-well, let me tell you, Amore can be a bit…too helper-Said tinker bell, blushing while remembering some conversation about Terrence- And I found Tune very simpatetic-Said, remembering her similitude with Rosetta-was very funny visit pixie village, I visited digit's house, and I'm beginning to think in many things there…

Sofia was hearing that things when Bloom enter to her bedroom.

-Sofia, the breakfast is almost ready, do you come?-Asked Bloom

-Soon, thank you Bloom, do you come Tinker Bell?-

-yes, I have wishes for some chamomile tea.-Said

In the dining Room, the group was already in their breakfast talking about Layla and Sofia's Last mission, Stella looked clearly interested for the outcome of the task.

-ooohhh…this is marvelous, this little friend is simply gorgeous, even in their own simplicity this little jewel is very ostentatious!-said Stella at the time that she was almost tearing Laylas arm while she was checking the cerulean lapis lazuli of her ring, and causing the rest to groan at this.

-hey, calm, I need my arm!-Said Layla annoyed

-Sorry dear, just I can't avoid it; this is so marvelous-Said Stella, looking the beautiful cerulean pearl, along the indigo sapphire on flora's amulet.

-Also, i think that those crystals you got there would be marvelous bracelets-Said stella-Do you alow me to work on it?-asked.

after Layla and sofia handled the crystals to stella they continue with their talking

-Tell us Sofia, how were the new friends that you meet there?- Asked Bloom.

-Gabriella and Ollie were very friendly towards us, but I think that Layla got an unexpected admirer-Said Sofia joking.

-Explain us more about that!-Exclaimed Musa- I want to know if Nabu should be jealous!-

All the girls looked to Layla in teasing form, and layla felt a bit embarrassed by this.

-Okay, I will leave this clear before something go wrong; nothing happened between that guy and me, the guy even wasn't so good piece!-Said Layla.

-there is something that I'm not understanding Layla: why you didn't try to cure all those people and mermaids from such transformation with your enchatix dial?-Asked Tecna.

At this Layla only give a serious face palm by forgot that.

-well, clearly I need to learn to think under pressure-Said Layla

-Sofia, Looks like if something is worrying you, what happens?, I want to say, beside the fact that you face a hideous monster a week ago-Said tecna, looking to Sofia's thinking face.

-I think you should know it; I had strange dreams about two young girls, one blonde and the other with black hair, and by some reason is like some kind of message.-Said Sofia

-Let me try something-Said Tecna-this little device was very useful when we were seeking about Bloom's sister-Said, showing her dream probe, and suddenly for Sofia, the device began to scan her head, after a while, the device finished and showed what it was able of scan.

-then those are the girls with you dreamed? Is safe to assume one of them wants to communicate with You-Said Tecna-I suppose that I can help you looking if some historical character matches with one of them-

-Meanwhile, we must focus on our next classes-Said Bloom-Sofia would need a bit of help with Palladium classes-Said Bloom.

-I could help her; I think that I can help her with those classes-Said Musa

-Thank you Musa-Said Sofia

-Sofia, what is that device in your belt? Asked Flora, she noticed the little present that Sofia got from Gabriella.

-Oh this, my friend Gabriella gave this to me along the crystals that stella s working now-Said Sofia.

-Curious-Said Tecna, looking the device- doesn't look like any positioning device that i've seen before

-is a compass, in my world were used to navigate in the ocean before the invention of the GPS…eehh Sofia, your gift looks damaged-Pointed Bloom, to such movement of the compass.

-strange, normally this compass never moves of that form-Said Sofia looking the device.

-I would like to maintain it to study-Said Tecna-Would be dangerous to hold it without know what it can do-.

During Palladium classes Sofia was taking notes about the spirits and how they interact with the rest of the Magical dimension.

-As you should know, the universe where we live is not only composed of matter, there exist a spiritual dimension that normally only interact with us in situation very specific, and only very powerful magicians are able of deal with this beings, mainly due that although many of they could be harmless many other could be very dangerous, for the same, even the mightiest magician discourage the practice of summon them to this plane-Explained the professor palladium, making special importance over this last point.

-Excuse professor but I thought that the spirits only are people deceased long time ago.-said Sofia, remembering her own experience with sir Dax.

-Normally that's the case miss Balthazar, but there exist many spirits that have no human origins, such spirits are very hard of discover their intentions, because they sometimes doesn't share the same value scales that we use, they could be for example dangerous for us without know that they are harming us-explained the professor.

-That sound very bad –Said Sofia, she never had to deal with such class of beings.

-Well, we already had experience with spirits Sofia-Explained Musa- only ask to Bloom about her older sister Daphne-

-for now girls, we will try to identify the nature of a spirit by the reading of their energy, generally is not easy to detect even their presence, but with the right amount of concentration, it could be possible-Said Palladium-

With such purpose he materialized a locked box that looked like it was moving.

-Miss Balthazar would you come here?-Asked Palladium.

Sofia went towards the little box, and palladium explained her.

-Now miss Balthazar, with the mentioned purpose you need to concentrate your magical power over your hands and seek for some evil intention, with such purpose, you must seek if you felt a chill on your back or not.

Sofia Followed the instruction, at the start she didn't felt anything strange, but the next time she tried, she felt the uneasy sensation.

-It felt very rare professor-Said Sofia-What kind of spirit lays there?-

-well Sofia, is only an Imp, but I noticed that you had a bit of problems of detect it, for the same, the next homework for the Friday will be practice your detection skills.

After the Classes, Sofia was talking with Musa in her bedroom about what she learned there.

-Professor Palladium's felt a little bit chilling, especially when I felt how angered the spirit was - Said Sofia

-Well, I learned to take very seriously the teachings of my professor, meanwhile I can help you with it-Said Musa.

After a little while, both girl were practicing their homework, Sofia at the start had problems with focusing in the detection of the intentions, something very complicated for someone that was not used to such things, but after a while, Sofia was starting to understand it.

-do you know something? When I need to focus on something, I like to hear music, by some reason it help me and I think we can try with you-Said Musa

-O.K. but what kind of music we can use?-Asked Sofia.

Well, there is a song that I like to hear with this purpose-Said Musa-is a very special song for me-Said.

She created in the air a magic-made stereo, that started to play music, while Musa began to sing:

"mahiru no sora tsuki ga

anata no me wo sarau

zutto matteta kono toki...

mou namida owaraseru yoake ni

mabuta tokeru hizashi tooi asu no kioku

koko ni mezame no toki

oriru

mitsukete Your dream koware kaketa

toki ni umoreta sono chikara ni kizuite

mitsukete Your dream doko e itemo

kikoeteru omoi tsutai Kiss Kiss Kiss

anata no mita yume wa

genjitsu de no mirai

ai ga koboreru tenohira

mou sora ga osorenai yoake wo

kaze ni mijibe kareru

senaka mitsume nagara

nido to aenai nara... iu yo

mitsukete Your dream donna toki mo

me no mae no itami kesenai wa negai wo

mitsukete Your dream toki ga kite mo

oboeteru toki wo koete Kiss Kiss Kiss

mitsukete Your dream koware kaketa

toki ni umoreta sono chikara ni kizuite

mitsukete Your dream doko e itemo

kikoeteru omoi tsutai Kiss Kiss Kiss"

Meanwhile Musa was singing, Sofia Felt how she was able of focus a bit better, maybe it was the music, Musa's Voice or a combination of both, but she felt so calm that the spell that she tried in Palladium Class was a bit more clear of tame for her.

-Musa that was beautiful!-Said Sofia-when I was hearing it, I felt like all my worrying were not more-Said Sofia.

-I'm Happy of hear it-Said Musa-after a days of practice in this form you will be able of master the detection spell-Said Musa.

Said and made, when both were in Palladium classes Sofia was completely Able of detect the true intentions of the spirit contained in the box that Palladium was showing her.

-Amazing Miss Sofia, to be honest I didn't doubt you will be successful with this spell-Said Palladium.

-I had the help of a great friend-Said Sofia, Looking towards where Musa was sit-but, what is it?-Asked, because she saw something like a little centipede coming from the box.

-I don't see anything Miss Balthazar-Said Palladium a bit confused.

But what Sofia was looking was suddenly turned into a humongous and sinister centipede, and where should be the face of the animal she only saw something like a great eye, Sofia was unable of resist it and fainted.

-Sofia!-Said Musa meanwhile went to help her, Palladium was worried by this and Musa ask him for her.

-Take her to the nursery; it wasn't normal what happened to her-Said Palladium

And in the Infirmary Again, Sofia awakened with Musa and Stella at her side.

-Owww…this pain… is not funny when I have this kind of visions-Said Sofia sobbing her head.

-Another Vision right?-Asked Stella.

-At least this time the amulet give you some time to rest-Said Musa, looking to the glowing jewel.

Sofia Looked to her amulet, and was clear for her, another mission.

-Girls, we need to go to the Library-Said Sofia.

In the courtyard, and before the coming of the spaceship, the winx looked to Tecna holding 5 little backpacks with her.

-Eehh…Tecna, what I all that?-Asked Layla, looking to the packs.

-When Layla and Flora joined Sofia, they surely had to manage in the very wilderness without anything that helped them, I supposed that be prepared this time couldn't be so bad-Said Tecna-As we don't know who will go with Sofia this time, I make backpack for all of us-Said Tecna

-Sound very Logical, well, is classical in you-said Bloom

Once in the Library, the portal opened, and the girls along Miss Faragonda were there to know who will join Sofia in her Task.

-Well girls, another Risky mission has come, doesn't matter who's the chosen one, remember, be careful, our enemy could be even at your faces-Said Faragonda.

The girls approached to the portal, but this time, the chosen one to follow Sofia was Musa.

-Aww…again left behind-Complained Stella.

-Stella, maybe you really what to get one of the amulets?-Asked Flora Teasing her.

In another place and time, in the middle of some bushes, a Stream of light fall until disappear, revealing Musa and Sofia in a new place, Sofia was pleased of see that this time could be Musa whom will help her.

-Well, now that we are here, we must start to seek for the place where the key could be-Said Musa-I will check for here-Said.

-wait a minute; here I can feel a smell like the sea-said Sofia.

Effectively, they discover that landed into a little Islet, covered with few bushes and trees, and when they saw around them, they saw the bay of a humongous city, with great skyscrapers and many flying machines, and when Musa and Sofia walked a bit more near, they saw a big statue in the bay of the city, that depicted a young monk whit the bald head, a tattoo with the shape of an arrow and wielding a staff.

-Well, this time could be interesting that our searching for the key and the amulet is in an urban setting-Said Musa, remembering how Sofia had to seek for such things in places lacking almost completely of human population. In front of the islet where they were, they saw an island bigger with what looked like a temple with oriental details that Musa found slightly similar to the architecture from her home Melody, and Sofia found similar to Wei Ling.

-But it mean that we must be more careful using our powers, Musa-Said Sofia-we don't know how the people of this world could react if they see us flying for example-

-You're right-Said Musa Thinking- I remember that in the earth the people could react in very bad form when they see something related with the magic-said remembering her encounter along the other girls with a gang in Gardenia.

-But how we will do with the accommodation-Asked Sofia- is almost the sunset and we can't spend the night here-Said.

In that moment, Sofia and Musa were surprised by look something curious, what looked like a young girl flying with no wings but a yellow and orange gliding suit directly towards them, after she landed, Musa and Sofia looked her more carefully, she looked around the 15 years, had short hair at the high of the neck, and beside her rare outfit, Musa and Sofia noticed that she had the forehead hair shaved, allowing to see a tattoo with the form of a cerulean arrow.

-who are your?-Asked the Girl-I clearly noticed that strange stream of light and it was too coincidence that after that you're near of there-Said the girl.

-My name is Musa, and she's my friend Sofia, well….how to explain it…we are not from here-said Musa

-Do you can tell us where we are?-Asked Sofia

The girl Looked to Musa, she didn't looked too different of what she was used to see on the people, but Sofia's facial features and her name itself were something new for the girl, along the clothes that they're using, but by some reason, she was able of detect that no one of them were dangerous, maybe her affinity with the spirit allowed to know this.

-this place is Republic city, my name is Jinora, my pleasure-Said the girl-but it doesn't make forget that you didn't response to my previous question-Said Jinora.

Sofia and Musa looked themselves, surely they didn't want to involve a perfect strange, regardless she wasn't dangerous, in a mission that surely could be VERY dangerous, but they had no option, because in contrary case, she could distrust of them. Sofia used a mental link to talk with musa about this:

°-musa what we could do? This is exactly what I was talking about-° said sofia

°-well, I suppose that for now we could only say her that we're only strangers visiting the place-° said Musa

-tell us, how used are to weirdness?-Asked Musa.

-Trust me, after what I've seen the past year, is very hard to surprise me-Answered the girl.

-well, we are here looking for certain artifact that is too necessary for our…town-Said Sofia, almost saying world, but refraining at the time.

-Is a set of two relics that were stolen from our natal town and we are seeking for it- Said Musa.

Jinora giggled at this; surely those girls didn't want to be disrespectful with her, for now she decided to not inquire in this further.

-well, if you're not occupied you could come to my house-Said Jinora-always is good to meet with someone new-said.

-And how we will go there? We…can't fly like you-Said Sofia.

-That is not a problem-Said the girl, showing a little whistle very curious, because looked designed in a similar shape than a bovine, after whistle it, the girls awaited a little bit, until they saw something surprising: a humongous six-legged Mammal, that look like a cross between a Bison and a sea cow with a set of stripes that looked like Jinora's arrow tattoos descended from the sky flying without wings, Sofia and Musa were surprised to see that not only it wasn't a magical animal but that even was able of fly without wings.

-Hey pepper, I wait you're not bothered by have passengers-Said Jinora to the Bison.

Meanwhile the three were Flying Sofia had a little doubt.

-Jinora how is that you and you're bison are able of fly?-asked Sofia.

-is not so hard of understand, I'm an airbender Sofia-Said Jinora- our suits are designed to enhance our gliding ability-Explained.

-hey, cool-Said Musa- maybe you should tell us more about it-Said Musa, secretly with wishes of know more about this bending issue, mainly to not cause suspicions.

After pepper landed in the garden of the temple Jinora took both to her house they were talking about the things that happened a month ago.

-Then your city was almost destroyed By a Mad military?-Asked Sofia, surprised by the sole Idea of a humongous war machine capable of level an entire city with a few shoots, she surely had witnessed things almost equal, but never from human creation.

-And this Girl, Korra, What did you said she's?-Asked Musa.

-She's the avatar, the only bender in the world that can dominate the four elements-Explained Jinora-she's a Great friend of us, and after of many problems, she's finally in peace along us-Said Jinora Happy.

Meanwhile Jinora enter to the temple to warn of their visits, Sofia talked a bit with pepper.

-Hello there, you're a quite pretty creature-Said Sofia-

-this little human, talking me as if I'm a plushy…-said the Bison with a sarcastic tone

-Maybe you don't noticed it, but I can understand You-Said Sofia, with a little sense of annoy in the voice.

-wait…do you can understand me?!-Asked the bison.

-Clearly, pepper-Said Sofia

-I'm so sorry, I want to say, one thing is try to make me understand by the humans, but I didn't know that it was possible at this level-Said the Bison.

-Calm, surely I must be more careful to speak to animals that I don't know-Said Sofia.

-Beware, they're coming –Said Musa.

Jinora appeared along a Middle aged man dressed with a yellow and crimson robe, with the shaved heat like her, with an abundant moustache and beard, and like Jinora had a tattoo with the form of an arrow in the head.

-who are them Jinora?-Asked the man- Friends of Yours?-

-Well Dad, these girls are here looking for some artifact-Explained Jinora- But they don't have where to sleep tonight-

-My name Is Tenzin, Nice to meet yours- Said-But I think that is a bit late, we didn't expected guest tonight- and after, he thought on something- Jinora told me that you were stranded in the middle of an islet, what were you doing there?-Asked Tenzin, after everything that happened in the city, he didn't to have more bad surprises.

Sofia and Musa both had to improvise a story because they didn't think that someone could find strange that both were alone in that Islet.

-Well sir, Our Boat Sunken due to a…sea monster-Said Musa, thinking and wishing that after seen a flying bison, the people of this world accept as credible the idea of a sea monster.

-Yes sir, we didn't look too clearly to know what was exactly, but was enough big to sunk our ship-Said Sofia.

Although something told to Tenzin that surely they were lying he decide to accept both in his house in order to watch them more nearly.

-Dad, I'm not think that they would be a bothering for us, I think we can allow them to stay one night here-Said Jinora.

-I suppose there is no problem, but try to not mess in problems, in this city it happen to frequently-Said Tenzin.

In Jinora's Bedroom the girls were checking the place, Sofia Was particularly interested in the books that Jinora had there.

-Something that interest you Sofia?-Asked Jinora

-what is this "the poem of the two lovers"?-asked Sofia, fortunately for her, she was able of understand the text of the book, mainly because look too similar to the wei ling language that she learned in her old school, Musa pointed to the fact that was too similar to the writing of her world too.

-It is my favorite Poem book, between others, it narrates the story of two lovers that due to the hate between their families were unable of be together-Explained jinora- is very dear for me mainly because it was a gift of a friend-Said

Musa only show a playful smile when she saw jinora talking, because recognized the smile that jinora had in the face like the same that bloom put in presence of Sky.

-Hey jinora, I noticed that your bedroom is contiguous to other two rooms, for who are those?-asked Musa.

-Those are for my brother and my sister, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan -Explained jinora- they're not here because they are visiting Korra and asami-Explained

Jinora looked to sofia and Musa's backpack, surely those didn't look similar to those Jinora know, and she decided to ask for that.

-Well, be bring those with us to camping if we had the need of sleep in the wild-Explained Sofia, whom internally was wishing to jinora not asking if she can see it, because due that the backpacks were magical could show more than they wanted to show. Fortunately for her in that moment they heard that another Flying bison was landing just in the middle of the garden, from the anima descended not only the rest of her Family, but Korra too.

-Hello Mr. Tenzin, how is everything-Asked the aforementioned.

-Hello Korra, I wait you enjoyed your vacation-Said Tenzin, embracing korra very affectionately.

-You can count with it Mr. Tenzin-Said Korra-For now I Want to practice a little bit my skills before go with the rest of the team-

-Fortunately I fixed the air bending gates; only try to not damage it-Said Tenzin-fixing a relic so ancient wasn't exactly funny. And I must tell you: we have Visits-Said

-Who are?-Asked Korra.

Jinora along Musa and Sofia came to meet Korra, both fairies had curiosity about this character called avatar.

-HI Korra! I miss you much, how were your Vacations? - Asked jinora

-Marvelous, to be honest uncle Iroh never bore you-Said Korra- also he's very successful with his tea business-.

-And what about Asami?-Asked jinora, in a Teasing manner-surely you two enjoyed so many free time for yourselves-Said.

-Oh c'mon Jinora, is not if Asami and me only concentrate in ourselves-Said Korra-But who are they?-asked

-My Name is Musa Onpu- Said Musa- Glad to meet you-

-And I'm Sofia Balthazar, we heard about many of your feats-Said Sofia.

-yes, I want to say….not everybody is able of beat down a giant war machine-Said Musa, trying to sound if she knew about that things.

-And by curiosity who's Asami?-Asked sofia, Imagining that someone like Korra would have a handsome prince as boyfriend.

-Someone very dear for me, little one -Said Korra-but now tell me, what hold yours to visit our temple?-Asked Korra.

-We're looking for an artifact that we need to find for the sake of our town-Explained Musa-and our searching bring us here-

-Is... Like a little ring-Explained Sofia, trying to explain what it was-that ring belonged to a imporntant family in our town and we need it to prevent…that our huses being executed by the local noble, I think that you could help us to find it- asked Sofia.

-well, I suppose that we could go to the city, Maybe the Police could help you if is a Jewel too expensive-Said Korra-Happily for yours two of my friends work there.

What Korra maintained for herself was that she was able of detect that certainly both Girl weren't telling her everything; after certain training with Lin she was able of develop her seismic sense, but beside that, she decided that the best thing could be follow them in order to know what they were doing in the city really.

Meanwhile were walking in the city, Sofia and Musa couldn't but notice that although this place certainly had an relatively advanced tech level, hardly could be compared with Magix, especially after that both had a bit of coughing by the smoke from a car, what called the attention was such thing of the bending, according with what Jinora told them, there existed 4 bending arts, Air,Earth,Fire and Water, after a visit to the public library by a pettion of sofia, both musa and Sofia learned a bit about that world, specially about the one-hundred years war that saw many tragedies, but she read that it look the arise of a hero, Aang, Korra's predecessor as Avatar, by what both were able of read, the cicle of the avatar looked as something very complicated, although like musa though, Bloom in some form faced a role more or less similar by wielding one of the mightiest forces in Magix.

But what REALLY caught Musa and sofia's attention was the humongous Crater in the middle of the city, covered with very strange and big vines from where a column of light emerges continuously, and that was not everything, Sofia and musa saw many little beings that were roaming there.

-hey! Look at this Musa!-Said sofia, at the time that a little spirit with the form of a flying bunny landed on her shoulder-they're very pretty-Said

-What are those beings?-Asked Musa to korra.

-They are spirits, creatures that embody many aspects of our world, rare that you don't know about them, I supposed that the news about this portal appeared in many places.

-Well…we have very little contact with the exterior-said Sofia.

-well, by here we go to the police station-Said Korra, whom was looking very careful to these girls, especially because the rabbit dragonfly spirits only are visible for those really awaken spiritually.

In the metal bending police department, the detective Mako was having a serious head ache, apparently a week ago, were reported the disappearances of 10 people, at the start the police investigated it with few interest, thinking that it was related to problems between the triads, the gangsters groups from Republic city, but very soon was clear that it was not the case, because people didn't related with them start to disappear too, he lamented the fact that the bureaucracy of the department are a kick in the knee for the speed of the investigations.

-Mmmp…another guy banished-Said Mako, looking to and file- I thought that with Korra back the things could be more calm here again, fortunately the press has not known about this, or the unrest in the city could explode-Said.

But he was reading bit more, was scared from the back by a grip of his brother Bolin.

-KYAAA!...Bolin, don't do it!-Said an annoyed Mako.

-Jejeje! Sorry Mako, but you needed to relax in some form-Said Bolin

-If I want to relax I will do it without the scare Bolin, and tell me, what did you found?-Asked Mako.

-Well, not too much, I have a contact that told me that in many of the disappearing were seen people from Amon's group-Said Bolin

-That has no sense, I thought that with is demise, the equalist will only disband-Said Mako- we need to check this more near, someone new must be ruling them now-Said Mako.

-That is not everything, my contact was sure that heard someone telling one name, "mr. Kaonashi", it means something? Ask bolin.

-Unfortunately not, but is by that that we are here, to investigate-Said Mako-and I think that is time for a bit of field work-Said

-Is the better, in that chair you will only turn grumpier…if it is possible- Said Bolin Joking.

-If you want to make jokes go back with Varrick for another film-Said Mako annoyed.

Then, someone enter to Mako's Office, it was Korra, along Musa and Sofia.

-Hey Guy's Guess who come Back-Said Korra to both officers.

-Hello Korra, this was a time, did you enjoyed the vacation?-Asked Bolin shaking hands with her-how is the spiritual world?-asked

-Surely Friends, I wait that the things don't be too crazy in my absence- Said Korra- trust me, there happened many things and there was no boring moment, but after my time in the spirit world I'm feel ready to retake my duties as avatar-Said.

-Hello sir, my name is Sofia Balthazar-Said Sofia

-And My name is Musa Onpu-Said Musa-very nice to meet yours-said

-Hello girls, I'm Bolin, and this is Mako, my grumping brother-Said Bolin joking him-what brought you to this city?-asked

-both girls are here looking for a familiar legacy-Explained Korra-and we came thinking you could help them to find it-said

-unfortunately now bolin and I have the hands full with a case with disappearances in the city-explained mako.

-Disappearances?-Asked Korra,Musa and Sofia at the same time, with the two last restraining themselves due to their reaction.

-Yes-Said bolin- a week ago many people was disappearing, and there's no clue about where they are-Said.

-The worst part is that such disappearances have no pattern discernible-Said Mako-and the only clue that we have is an alias, "mr. kaonashi"-Said Mako

-well, I suppose that this mean the end of my vacation-said korra-girls, I'm sorry, but as avatar, is my duty to help with this cases-Said Korra.

-well, there will not be problem-Said Musa- we could seek for the jewel by ourselves-Said.

-Also, it means that we could have more time to be familiar with this city-said Sofia.

-For now, you must back to the island temple-said Korra-I will go with Bolin and Mako to investigate this.

After that Korra, Mako and Bolin were out of the station, Musa and Sofia were talking.

-Clearly this disappearance case is something we must investigate-Said Musa.

-surely Korra and her friends would welcome a little bit of magic in their helping-Said Sofia.

-Yes…but I think that if we will help them, we must do it without reveal ourselves-Said Musa

-What do you mean Musa?-Asked sofia

-I'm talking about cover our identities when we are in our fairy forms-Said Musa-It could help to not call too much attention to us-Said

-Do you think that Tenzin and Jinora would notice out escapades?-Asked Sofia

-Not necessarily, we can fly faster than those air benders remember?-Said Musa.

Meanwhile, Korra and her went to meet with Asami at her manor, after all,the team avatar wouldn't be complete without her, when Korra call to the door, she was surprised that the door opened by itself.

-Wow, Asami takes her work very seriously with this of the tech-Said Bolin.

-she's very devoted to her art-Said Korra, who knew that her art was not the only thing she was devoted.

-And actually what she's doing here?-Asked Mako

-she wanted to study Kubira's technology, she was very impressed by her feats in that field and she taught it could help me in my duties as avatar-Said Korra.

The group enter to the main workshop were they Saw Asami very busy with something that looked like a mechanical arm, such device looked very thin for something mechanic, was when asami noticed her friends there.

-Hey guys, Long time without see yours-Said Asami – I missed you both-Said

-and surely your devices helped you to resist it right?-said Bolin.

-A little bit- Said Asami- our time in the spirit world was something very pleasurableSaid asami to Korra- and now that we're back I thought that you would need a bit of help to deal with something so important like your duties-Said asami-is for that that I'm working in this-Said Asami, guiding her friends to a room where she showed them what looked like and armor suit, altought ver slenderly and thin, especially compared with those mecha suits designed by Varrick, the suit covered almost the entire body of the user, except some parts in order to achieve mobility.

-What is that?-Asked Korra.

-Bolin, Mako I will need your help to show her-Said Asami

Asami press a button on the suit, the suit opened allowing her to enter inside it, and after it closed, she spoke to both guys.

-Now, try to beat me Guys-Said Asami from within the suit.

Following her order, both guys attacked Asami with their powers, Bolin creating a circular saw of magma and Mako with a lightningbolt, but Asami, surprisingly, was able of Evade both with her new suit with a uncanny agility, after, she activated a little device in her back, that was fueled with spirit vines inside tubes, allowing her to shoot an iron net to both benders paralyzing them.

-OWW!...mmmpph…asami, this is too straight!-said Bolin, looking like a worm moving.

-Surely you did a great design here!-Said Mako-but please release us!-said meanwhile was struggling by be free.

-Nice toy Asami-Said Korra-And very timely by our circumstances-Said Korra-

-What do you mean?-asked Asami.

-well, we have a sort of disappearances that we must investigate-Said Mako

-The worst part is that beside a nickname we have no other clue-Said bolin-for once I would like the universe to provide us some things-Said.

-well, in that case I think that I must pack this device into the car-Said Asami.

-Bolin, help me to carry this thing-Said mako

-Uff…for something so agile is very heavy!-Said the earth bender, holding the device to put it over the patrol.

Meanwhile the group was driving towards the site of the last disappearance, Mako receive a communication from the station in the radio patrol.

-""to all the unities, we have a 2-4-0, located in the store house of Cabbage corp.""-

-We got in the way-Said Mako- a kidnapping at plain day? That is very strange-Said

-Very timely that I came with yours-Asked Asami

-If we not resolve this soon, could escalate into something worst- Said Korra, after all the last time that she run away from a great danger, the earth kingdom suffered a lot under Kuvira's Reign.

-Then, let's catch the criminals guys!-Said Bolin.

In the moment that the team avatar came to the Cabbage corp. storehouse, they saw other patrol and officers checking the place, due to the humongous wreckage in the place, and no trace of any worker there.

-According with the company records, here were working only 3 people during this turn-Said Mako, reading such reading the report that other officer give him.

-and there were no eyewitness of what happened here?-Asked Korra-I want to say, many people in the nearing should heard of see something-Said, looking to the destroyed door of the storage.

-that the weird thing, because the few eyewitness didn't remember anything about what happened here-explained another officer.

Then Asami noticed something, in the walls were what looked like scars.

-Officer, maybe a lion-elk was here?-Said, pointing to the marks in the walls.

-we don't know miss, and surely I would not like to be here in the moment of the attack-said another official.

The team avatar was checking in the site, looking by clues, because many things looked very odd in this case, but the things were to change into something more sinister very soon.

-Officer Mako, I think here is something you must see-Said an official, pointing to the Fire space of the storehouse, because there was what looked like a nasty blue slime, and it looked very fresh.

-Bring here the bat-dogs-Said Mako-we will try to trace whatever caused this-Ordered.

The slime trace went over the roof of the building, and after descended towards a group of dark corridors behind the company, surely it looked enough creepy to not being visited too frequently by the normal people, especially because such corridors went directly towards triad-zone controlled areas.

-hyuck! Well, surely the triad member hired some kind of giant Bugs to make the filthy work for them-Said bolin

-I don't know if is some kind of normal animal-Said Korra-this thing…by some reason felt different-said

-different, what do you mean?-Asked Mako.

-that here are spirits involved-Said Korra-Asami, I think you should use your device now, becaue we will enter to that zone.

-Trust me Korra, I will be everything except defenseless-Said asami.

The group enters to the dark corridors, but unknown for them, two winged shadows were following them.

Following the dark corridor the group finally came to an abandoned storehouse that Korra almost recognized immediately.

-I remember this place! I guide a raid here because it was a clandestine chi blocking hall during the equalitarian crisis-

-Bolin, look for reinforcements, because I think that this will be very dangerous, the rest will stay here to see what's happening-Said Mako

-Ok, only don't start the funny without me-Said Bolin going ut.

Meanwhile, the group was able of enter into the old building using and asami's hydraulic blade, that curiously was able of not make noise.

-this smooth tech is something I start to develop a time ago main after the battle with the giant mecha tank showed me how useful could be a blade able of not sound-Explained Asami.

-Marvelous-Said Korra

-Shh- said mako- looks like there is a gathering-said.

Torought the little hole, they were able of see and hear a reunion of people very suspicious.

-Really mister Kaonashi?-Asked a thug-we, the remnants of the equalist thought that after the fiasco that was Amon, we will have to forget our main purposes-Said the thug, whom resulted to be the lieutenant, Amon's former second in command-but you say that there is a more effective form to finish with the avatar Korra?-Asked.

The interlocutor, a mysterious man covered with something akin to a fedora hat, and a black business suit along a white cape, had his face covered with a mask that showed nothing more than the two holes for the eyes and a line that worked as a mouth, who although had a very calm demeanor emitted an uneasy feeling to those near of him.

-trust me sir, my employer has shown a particular interest in this person called the avatar, and specially in catch her by some reason, but even so, I think that a chance to get revenge against whom defeated yours in the past is something you would not ignore-said the masked man.

-And why we need this people?-asked the lieutenant, looking toward many people that Mako identified as the disappeared ones-I what to say, is useful to get hostages, but this is people that very few would miss-said.

-well, only let's say that my employer will need some "provisions" for her plans-Said the masked one.

But meanwhile they were talking, they didn't noticed that Korra's group was preparing to rescue the hostages, Mako, moving silently was able of put fire into a pack of used newspapers, and Asami and Korra were Ready to create a scape way when the havoc ensues.

-what is that smell?-asked the lieutenant, who detected the burning smell.

-finally, she's here-Said the masked man.

The workers from the cabbage corp. along the rest of the thugs, were alarmed by the fire, looking for a way to scape, but in that moment, the thugs were systematically beaten down by asami's suit and korras attack, many of them were able of surround Korra and tried to attack her, but she easily was able of sink them in the ground until their shoulders incapacitating them, with earth bending, And asami using her meca suit was able of maintain herself impervious the toe electrified gloves of the others, and she took care of the thank to a large electrified chain that when wiped them, were completely unable of move anymore meanwhile the lieutenant and other 8 equalist tried to get mako, but the officer had already enough experience fighting with this kind of weapons, creating a circular lighting with enough voltaic force to stun them, except the lieutenant, wh was able of avoid it with his agility.

-I supposed that after your failing you will stop of whining-Said Korra to the lieutenant.

-do you honestly think that I would surrender so easily?, you're nothing more than a whining girl, and I'm sure that the world will be better without you, or you will tell me that your past mistakes make you adequate to oversee our balance?-Asked the lieutenant, deploying a enforced version of his eskrima sticks, that now had a very sharp form along his classic electricity.

-if you think that I'm the same that you faced the last time I feel sorry by disappointing you!-Said Korra, attacking the lieutenant with a powerful air current, the lieutenant avoided it a very gracil pirouette, counterattacking with his stick, only to be stopped by a wall of concrete that korra levitated from the ground, this didn't stopped the lieutenant, whom deployed another weapon, what looked like 2 little disk that flew directly to korra, stunning her with a painful electric discharge.

-Do you thought I will came here unprepared?-said the lieutenant-very bad little brat!-

Korra, althought with pain for the discharge, was able of take away such weapons, but just when Asami and Korra will dispatch the lieutenant, the masked one send all them flying with a strange burst of spiritual energy, only leaving the lieutenant.

-Well, well, look who's here, a very old friend…with a new face- Said the masked one.

-What do you want to say?-Asked Korra-I never seen you before!-Said.

-Oww, that hurt me, is very sad, but I suppose is logical that you don't recognize me, after all…I don't remember what is my true face-Said the masked man, deploying, for the horror of the team avatar, two humongous insect-like appendixes, and trying to ensnare Korra, she quickly evaded such attack, but before something could happen, the masked man run over the walls Catching Korra by surprise due to the speed he deployed there, Asami, not wanting her in danger, come to attack it, but the masked man was able of stop her shooting her a net of silk that entrapped her, Mako Tried with a surprise attack with a lightning but the lieutenant was able of intercept his lighting with his stick, and starting a battle with Mako.

-Get out of my way!-Said Mako annoyed by the intromission

-Unfortunately I can't allow you to save your girl, pretty boy!-Said the lieutenant.

Meanwhile Korra was ensnared by the masked man who looked at her with interest.

-well my lady, now that we will not have more interferences, I think we can continue with our business-Said the masked man, taking his mask…but before he could take it off, he was brutally beaten by, for surprise of everyone there, by what looked like a Seven-colored stream of light.

-What…was that?-Asked Korra.

-From where it came?-Asked Mako, Looking towards the entrance of the site, there, they saw something surprising: Sofia and Musa in her fairy forms.

-Those are…wings?-asked Asami, while she was feeing herself from the grip of the silk with a saw from her suit.

Looking that the situation didn't allow them more confidentiality, Sofia and Musa Protected the team avatar and the workers from the flames in the site with a Light made dome, and the masked man wasn't very happy by the intromission.

-I don't know what is your business here, but I would prefer to you stay back- said the lieutenant, attacking both Musa and Sofia with his stick, but before something more could happen, the lieutenant felt how his body was paralyzed by a little spark of light from the little girl, not in the sense that a blood bender could bot but paralyzed totally, and after that was sent to fly towards a wall with another powerful waver of concentrated sound.

-Oww…I think we had a misunderstanding here, because I'm here only by the avatar-Said the masked man.

-Very good that Layla teaches me some of her spells, although surely my version is not so good as her…Morning Mist!-Said Sofia, creating a mist that was able of extinguish the fire in the place, allowing it to face the monster.

-Seven stars!-Said Sofia, shooting seven little shooting stars, seemingly harmless, but when the masked man saw it beating the walls was clear that it was not the case because those stars leave holes of the size of an orange, making it to realize that could be better to avoid those attacks, but unfortunately for him, one of it was able of wound him in one leg.

-Ouch!, this is a unfortunate twist of events, I think the best could be to line out-Said the masked man, but Musa had other ideas.

-Sonic smasher!-Said Musa, attacking him with a painful blast of sonic waves, that due to his damaged leg was able of beat him partially, but even so was able of scape climbing the walls and jumping through a window, Musa tried to follow him flying, but he was able of hide his way.

-well, this guy surely is like a cockroach…and now we have a LOT of things to explain-Said Musa, looking towards the team avatar, whom Sofia was helping to be free from the last restrains of the masked man.

-Wait…Sofia it is you?-Asked a surprised Korra, looking towards the Fairy form of sofia, and she was not the only surprised.

-Korra, Asami, are you O.K. what was all that Noise that…woow…-Mako was joining them when he was enthralled by Musa's Beautiful form, causing him to blush.

-Calm down, Casanova-Said Asami, teasing Mako

-Clearly here are many explanations that we want to hear- Said Mako.

-Well, how used are you to the weird stories?-Asked Musa.

-you could try friend-Said Korra.

-I think it will be later, because we can't allow the authorities to know about us-Said Musa, hearing coming the Patrols, causing that both Sofia and Musa scape Flying from there.

In that moment bolin enter with other policies to the place.

-Here came the reinforcements Brother!-said Bolin, but looking that the entire situation was controlled he had to close his mouth-something funny happened here?-Asked.

-Brother, you have no Idea-Said Mako.

to be continued...


	14. the gathering of the spirits 2

The Wings of the Princess.

A sofia the first/winx club crossover.

Disclaimer:

winx club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.p.A

Sofia the first belongs to Craig Gerber and Jamie Mitchell and Disney Company

Avatar, the legend of Korra Belongs to nickelodeon.

Ep.14: the spirit's gathering part2:

That night, in the dining hall of the air temple island, Sofia and Musa were reunited (in their civil outfits) with all the people they meet because now that Korra knew about their true forms, some explanations were needed.

-What is that thing of "Fairies" you said?-asked Meelo, the elder boy of tenzin's children.

-Basically what we are-Explained Sofia-Magical beings that hail from many different worlds-Explained

-Then, you came from literally ANOTHER PLANET?-Asked Ikki, Jinora's little sister, a very sympathetic girl and sometimes a day dreamer -How are your home worlds, and this "magic" thing is some kind of bending?-asked.

-Not exactly-Said Sofia-in magix our powers are not limited to four elements, as you can see-Said Sofia, creating a beautiful rainbow in her hands, something that left Ikki and Meelo completely enthralled, but Korra knew by first hand it wasn't only pure beauty.

-Ikki, Calm Down, you don't want to incommode these girls-Said Tenzin-but to be honest I would like to know exactly what are you doing here?-Asked.

-In reality we didn't lie when we told that we came here seeking for a jewel-Explained Sofia-but we didn't know how you could react to…well, us-Said.

-surprising that what you did to the lieutenant and the masked guy wasn't bending-Said Korra, she never would had imagined the existence of that "magic" thing.

-Our magic is basically a manifestation of our inner will-Explained Musa-probably is similar to your bending, but works in a different form-Explained.

-other thing that the magic allow us is to communicate with non-human beings-Explained Sofia-I for example I'm able of speak with animals thanks to this family heirloom-Said pointing to her amulet.

-Being honest, I suspected about yours when you came here, mainly because the rabbit spirits normally only shows to people whom they choose-Said Korra

-Let me see if I understood: you're able of use Powers that can manipulate the reality and is not bending? then is REALITY-BENDING!-said Bolin joking

-And is true that you can change your looking at will?-Asked Meelo.

-Should we show them Musa?-Asked Sofia.

-Why not? now that they know what we are, I think is the better thing-Said Musa

-MAGIC WINX!-

-WINX ENCHANTIX!-

After a twister of colors and light that leave partially blinded all those gathered there, the light vanishes to reveal both, Sofia and Musa in their Fairy forms, and let's say that the boys that didn't saw this before, almost felt flat on their backs, mainly by musa's beautiful looking, the children were amazed by see Sofia's suit too.

-You're so beautiful!-Said Ikki, looking at Sofia.

-Those are real?-Asked Meelo, looking to sofia's wings.

-You can count with it-Said Sofia

-a human that can fly without air bending nor machines, I never thought I will to live to see something like this-Said jinora

-Ejem…you're well…I never seen something like this…-said Tenzin, who had the face crimson as the sunset itself.

But bolin was the most affected because he…simply fainted, causing some giggles from Korra and Asami.

-C'mon Bolin, you don't want to put jealous Opal or Yes?-Teased Asami

-And what is that mission that brought you to our world?-Asked Mako, trying to focus his mind away from Musa's Looking.

-as we said before, we need to find a jewel very special, and the portal that sent us here surely did it because is located in this world-Explained sofia.

-Is very sure bet that such jewel and the disappearance cases are related-Said Mako- I think that we could help mutually here-Said.

-What make you suppose this is connected in some form?-Asked Korra-could be a VERY big casuality-said

-Investigator instinct- Said Mako -it and the fact that the masked man had a …demeanor so rare-said.

That was true, the fact that such guy, or whatever he was, showed such abilities indicated something related with the spirit world.

-Other thing that have me puzzled, is the fact that he claimed meet you in the past Korra-Said asami-did you angered some spirit in the past? I want to say, beside those we already meet-Said

-No, and I think it could be related with some of my past lives, unfortunately I'm unable of contact them anymore, would be very useful to ask them-Said Korra.

-in reality guys like them are very common in the magical dimension, but the weird thing is that he mentioned a "employer"-Said Musa- there is another form to investigate such information?-asked

-I GOT IT!-Said Korra-I meet a good friend in the spirit world, maybe he can help us-Said.

-Are you talking about Iroh?-Asked Asami.

-He was friend of the first team avatar-Said Korra-surely he can explain us more about this-

-I have curiosity about such world after what Korra told us about it-Said Sofia.

Meanwhile, in the police station, the chief of the department police Lin Beifong, a middled aged and rough woman with no patience for silliness was interrogating the lieutenant, whom was caught after the incident in the storage house along the rest of thugs.

-Now tell me, honestly you expect to me to swallow all those nonsense of two butterfly girls?-Asked Lin-

-you're friend of the avatar, the weirdness should be something you should be used-said the lieutenant mockingly

\- you're smarter than that because in the contrary case Amon would never accepted you as his right hand, better tell me about the masked man that was with you there-said Lin

-Lady, you're very wrong if you think that I will going to spill everything-said the lieutenant-what is coming to the city will not be stopped-said.

-well, if you want to play with me, maybe a time in the solitary confinement will blend your tongue-Said Lin.

After such encounter Lin was very tired, mainly because by what Mako and the other policemen told her this had the entire looking of be related to the spirits, yes, surely Korra would be needed.

-I would had wished to maintain korra in the spirit world for another week at least, is not too funny that she return and everything go to the waste almost immediately-said lin, although she learned to appreciate the young avatar and she got her respect due to all her hardships and the many times Korra helped her, Lin sometimes thought that Korra attract too many troubles for her own good, in that moment, an official enter to her office.

-Chief Lin, we have another eyewitness about the incident in the storage house-said.

-Well, let's go, maybe this guy being a bit more cooperative-said Lin.

Both went to the other room, but there was something strange, there was no one there.

-This is some kind of Joke?-Asked lin to the official.

-In some form, Yes-Said the official, but before she could react, the official not only took away his clothes, but his face...

In the next morning, the team avatar, along Sofia and Musa were packaging for a new trip to the spirit world.

-How is that world?-Asked Sofia to Korra, although she already found herself in magical lands parallel to her own kingdom, this will be the first time she visit a place full of spirits.

-Trust me Sofia; the spirit world will be marvelous-Said Korra.

-But be careful, some spirit doesn't take too good the presence of humans, I still cannot forget the incident with the rock spirit, he didn't took too good we climb him-Said Asami.

Meanwhile, Bolin and mako were preparing the car and putting the machine in the car.

-Brother…awake now!-Said Bolin

-What happen?-Asked mako

-Happen that you're daydreaming my estimated-said bolin-and I'm completely sure why-Said, with a sly grin.

-What are talking about?-Said Mako-we have no time to lose with your ideas-Said

-c'mon Mako, is not bad that you felt attracted by a girl like musa, she's literally a eye-candy from another world-Said Bolin.

-Had you consider the fact that she could have a boyfriend?-Asked Mako.

-You don't lose anything by trying, in any case, is your chance to not be the only here without a couple-Said bolin, something that caused a bit of chagrin on mako.

Meanwhile they were talking; Korra and Asami had a conversation on their own, mainly due to the fact that they were returning so soon to the spirit realm.

-I supposed that we will to continue with our lives here in republic city-Said Korra- did you expected to find otherworldly visitors just arriving?-said

-I think it will make the things more interesting-Said asami-I supposed that it shows how fast the world is becoming littler since your predecessor's time; it was inevitable-

-I hope the next visitors being so friendly, as Musa and Sofia-Said Korra-I would not like to deal with someone hostile from so far-Said.

In that moment they saw something: jinora was gliding in her suit and looks like she was making a flying competition with Sofia in her fairy form.

-You're very good flying with those wings!-Said Jinora, who was making the best to reach sofia, a serious task having in account that although her bending was very good, seemingly was not enough to best someone with real wings.

-My brother would like to have one of those back to my kingdom-Said Sofia to jinora, pointing to her clothes and her staff, meanwhile was making and enclosed pirouette, but jinora had no problem matching it.

-very bad that he's not an air bender to use it-Said jinora, taking a high altitude, only to be followed very easily by Sofia, after a while both decided to land.

-That was very good-Said Sofia, she never could forget how hard was to match in fly someone who even had not real wings. Then Musa went to Sofia that it was the time.

-Sofia, it's time-Said Musa.

-I'm Going-Said Sofia.

-Sofia, you will come here after your travel?-Asked Ikki.

-Surely-Said Sofia de-transforming

But meanwhile they were preparing, Korra noticed something: Many police boats that were directly to the Island of the temple.

-What's that? - Asked-Looked like they were looking for equialitarians-Said

-I think that I must warn sofia and musa about this-Said asami-this give me a bad feeling-

In the dock of the temple, the chief Lin along 15 metal bender police officers were looking for two persons in particular, Tenzin was talking with her about what was happening.

-Lin, what means all this?-Asked Tenzin confused by see such force in the island.

-We have reports that said the two responsible of the incident in the storehouse are hidden in this island-Said Lin-and we have reason that they are involved in the case of the dissapearances-Said

Tenzin noticed something strange: lin was very cold, even more than she's normally.

-I suppose that if is something official I have no choice-said Tenzin.

Meanwhile Lin and the officer were looking in the entire island they were unable of find the two girls, Lin Looked very upset by this.

-I warn you tenzin, those girls are very dangerous and you should help me here-Ordered Lin.

-Lin, I would had noticed if someone had slipped in our temple-Said an upset Tenzin- I supposed that we did the paces before, but what is happening to you?-Said

-nothing of your interest, I can assure you-Said Lin.

What Lin and tenzin didn't noticed, is that sofia and musa used a invisibility spell to hide from them, in that moment, Sofia created a mental link with Korra to warn her about something.

-Korra, that woman, she's not whom she clam to be!-Warned sofia, whom thanks to her teaching from Avalon was able of detect such thing.

Korra was stunned due to the voice in her head, but noticing it was sofia, she decided to help her, trying to distract the Officer Lin.

-Officer, what are looking here?-Asked Korra, looking how to lure the supposed officer.

-Two girls involved in the arson of Cabbage corp. store house arson, as one of those that were there I think you should tell me everything that can help us to catch them-Said Lin.

-Sure, you can count with me-Said Korra, trying to distract the Supposed officer Lin.

-meanwhile the officers were inspecting the temple, Sofia contacted with jinora mentally.

-Sofia are you sure that it is not Officer Lin?-Asked jinora.

-Totally-Said sofia

-The energy that it irradiates is too similar to those of the spirits-Said musa-what you must to do is attract it to a certain part of your backyard to take care of her-Said Musa.

-What we will to do Musa?-Asked Sofia.

-if I had to hazard a guess I could say that the supposed officer is the thing that attacked korra previously, we must unmask it in front of the others-said Musa

-Then is time to a spell trap?-asked sofia.

-I think it would be very timely-Said Musa with a wink.

In the temple, the rest of the officers addressed to report.

-unfortunately we didn't found a clue of both suspects.-Said an Officer.

-Officer Lin, I think there is a place where you didn't seek-Said korra.

-Really? - Said Lin-where is?-Asked

-Why not in the backyard?-Asked Jinora, something that surprised Tenzin because he knew that something wrong was happening with Lin, but a little sign from jinora told him to stay calm.

In the gardens the officers checked the entire place, but to no avail, the girls weren't there.

-For your own Sake is better that you're not helping those girls willingly, obstruct the justice is a serious issue and the temple could not afford such mess-Said Lin.

Jinora was looking the scene, but in that moment she noticed something, the petals of the flowers in the trees were falling and moving in a strange form, like if they were trying to warn her about what will happen next.

-Obviously we lost our time here-Said Lin- Officer, put under arrest all this people and the avatar, I need to interrogate them-Said Lin, something that surprised everyone there and Mako and bolin objected this clearly.

-Chief Beifong, do you realize you're taking this too serious?-Said Mako.

-Sure, is not like those girls can enter here and magically disappear...-said bolin.

-ENOUGH!-Said Lin- you will going to obey your orders or maybe you prefer spent the night in a cage-Said.

-Lin you're overreacting!-Said Korra-I don't know what we did to you but you're acting like a mad-Said Korra.

-That's your opinion?- Said Lin-Then maybe you should be the first ot be arrested-Said Lin.

-OR YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MUST BE PUT UNDER ARREST!-

Before no once could react to the voice they heard, Lin was subdued to a magical force that forced her…or him, to reveal his true face, in the middle of a painful discharge of light, the team avatar, the air benders and the officers saw how lin was literally being ripped of what looked like shells of skin and armor, revealing a lot of insect like paws, and at the end, all them saw the real form of what attacked them previously in the storage house.

It was a humongous centipede of dark-brown color, almost bigger than naga, Korra's mount, but what they thought it was his head, had instead what looked like a close eye.

-Guys…I think I'm going to be sick!-Said Bolin to such scene.

-What…what are you!?-Asked Korra, ready to attack such thing.

In that moment, Sofia and Musa dispelled the invisibility barrier, to confront such creature.

-Owww… sleepers girls, how did you found me?- asked the creature.

-unfortunately for you, we learned to detect the guys of your kind-Said Musa.

-Exactly what did you want with Korra?-Asked Sofia

-I was only a messenger little one, but if you want to find the answers, you will come to my home-Said the creature, the officers tried to get the creature with their chains, but before they could stop it, it banished in the middle of a black mist.

-There still the travel to the spirit world?-asked Bolin.

-Bolin, that thing surely wanted to wound us, I think that the only thing is going to such place to catch him-Said Mako-Officer, some clue about where is the real chief Lin?-Asked.

-No detective mako, we thought that it was lin and we didn't noticed the change-Said the officer, still stunned by such gruesome vision.

-Guy, Is settled, we can't lose more time, we must go to the spirit world NOW-Said Korra-I fear this mean that something worst will happen there.

-Korra, I think you shouldn't say something like it, because when someone say it, always finish being worst…-Said Bolin.

The next Day, Sofia, Musa and the team avatar were already with their luggage in front of the portal to the spirit world, in asami's case, she had ready her mecha suit with some modifications, because after the fight with the centipede spirit, she had to modify it in order to not be defeated so easily.

-Ok guys, surely this will the task more daring to all our lives-Said Korra.

-but we will not go back-Said sofia, after all she faced thing worst than whatever were there…or not?

In that moment, Tenzin and his family came there riding the family's flying bison to say goodbye.

-Sofia, promise me you will be right OK?-Said Jinora.

-don't wory, you already seen what I'm capable-Said Sofia to comfort her.

-Be careful there girls-Said Tenzin, embracing Korra-I know we had our differences sometimes, but I would not like to know that something bad happened to yours-Said Tenzin.

-And you guys take care of them-Said Pema, Tenzin's wife-could be very bad that something bad happen to two sweet girls, who knows, maybe one of yours could have a chance there-Said looking to mako and bolin

Both guys blushed at such idea., but beside that, there was no fear there.

-Ok, LET?S MOVE GUYS-Said Korra, and then the five teens and the little girl enter to the illuminated hole.

to be continued...


	15. the gathering of the spirit's 3

The Wings of the Princess.

A sofia the first/winx club crossover.

Disclaimer:

winx club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.p.A

Sofia the first belongs to Craig Gerber and Jamie Mitchell and Disney Company

Avatar, the legend of Korra Belongs to nickelodeon.

EP.15: The spirit's gathering, part 3

In the middle of the travel, the entire group was able of see an entire stream of lights and flashes that in some points almost blinded, and they felted clearly how they're moving thorough the time and space, and after a final flash everything was darkness. After a while Sofia and Musa opened the eyes, looking her surroundings.

Looking at first sight the spirit world didn't Look too different of any other forest they seen before, but the ambient and the air felt in some form very etereous, althought some part of such place look similar to others in the material world, Musa and sofia saw that many others have a very unique shape, like twisted mountains, Trees making impossible angles and zones covered completely with mist.

-How we will Find Your friend Iroh?-Asked Bolin.

-It is Easily-Said Korra, Taking a whistle with the form of a golden bird, and after sound it, the entire group sans Korra and asami were marveled to see a humongous dragon bird spirit with golden feathers in almost their entire body except the border of the wings, that had red feathers and almost bigger than a flying bison, such animal, although mostly avian, had clear dragon traces like the whiskers and the dragon horns, logically the first to want to touch it was sofia.

-This is a beautiful Creature!-Said Sofia, who was hugging the animal.

-you're very fond with the animals he Sofia?-Said asami

-Is logical when you're able of speak with them-Said Musa to Asami.

The entire group rode onto the dragon, with the newcomer looking towards the entire place, noticing that surely the spirit world had a beauty completely unique, and while flying, Sofia and Musa looked marveled to many other spirits that were flying along the dragon, like the previous seen dragonfly rabbits, spirits that looked like a cross between little birds and insect, little flowers that used their petals as wings, and many other that Sofia and Musa had no idea with what to compare.

-Why is that the humans doesn't visit this place?-asked Sofia, thinking that such place should have many visitors.

-the problem Sofia is that most of the people doesn't trust entirely in the spirits, because as we saw in the air temple and the store house, many can be dangerous-Said Korra.

-That is something that always confused me-Said bolin-I supposed that the spirits weren't inherently bad as Unalaq used to say-

-Not necessarily, Remember Vaatu-Said Asami

-Korra, who's Vaatu?-Asked sofia.

-As you know Sofia, As the Avatar My work is to Balance the world, and where is balance, there always are disharmony, and Vaatu was the incarnation of such state-Said Korra, Remembering her fight against the embodiment of chaos, which almost engulfed the world in darkness.

-Do you think that we will have to deal with something similar?-Asked Asami

-Is the most probable scenario, I think that is better you stay away a little bit, at least until you're familiarize with the movements of whatever enemy we find-Said Mako to Musa and Sofia

Bolin noticed how he said such thing while Mako was clearly looking towards musa, and decided to annoy him with this after.

The group landed Very near of Hai-riyo peak, and Imponent peak that dominated the horizon of the area, being this the place where the Dragon bird spirits made their nest, the group walked around and hour until finally they saw the little business house, to musa's looking it was like a tea house from her world but decorated very fancy despite the place where it was looking, the newcomers saw how some spirits were leaving the place very pleased by the tea from this little place, and in the enter they saw two beet-alike spirits greeting the customers, wishing to return soon.

-Nice place-Said Sofia

When the group enters to the house they saw many spirits very busy talking about their lives and enjoying the tea, Musa suggested something.

-What if we drink something? - Maybe we can speak with Iroh after the rest of customer are gone-Said.

-Why not?-Said Mako- after all we not want to disturb the customers here with what we must deal-Said.

After a while and after a bit of conversation, the group finally was alone in the house, and Korra went to see Iroh in his bedroom.

-I supposed that I had that recipe just here…-said Iroh looking for a recipe that he was testing.

-Maybe you should look under the rug Mr. Iroh-Said Korra from the door.

Iroh, surprised by who was there embraced her, has been a while since he was with the actual incarnation of one of his nephew's best friend.  
-I'm happy to see that your business here is thriving, Mr. Iroh-Said Korra.

-Is nice to see again your lovely friend Asami-Said Iroh- I supposed

-She and other friends-Said Korra, whom conduct him to the area of the house where are the rest of the group.

-Hello everyone, Is very nice to meet more of Korra's friends-Said Iroh- and who are those lovely girls?-Asked Iroh, referring to Sofia and Musa.

Both girl Presented themselves to Iroh, Sofia in her regal style obviously

-Princess Sofia Balthazar from enchantia , Sir-Said sofia

-Musa Onpu From Melody-Said Musa

-You're a princess?-Said Iroh-Ohhh!, then maybe you want to proof this, my new recipe of Tea-Said Iroh, Giving a cup of this to each one there.

-I like this Mr. Iroh-Said Sofia-I would like to take some of this to my home-Said

-The girls surely would want to taste this-Said Musa

-Is Tea of White Honeysuckle with Honey and milk, But tell me girls, what part of the world are located such places?-Asked Iroh a bit curious not only by Sofia's Looking but the fact that he never heard about those kingdoms.

-That the reason why we came Here Uncle Iroh-Said Korra.

-some days ago a strange creature attacked us and many worker in Republic city, and the worst part; we knew that people disappeared-Explained Mako.

-And we think it is related with a Mission that Sofia and me have in your world-Explained Musa- a Mystical jewel that we need to attain soon-Said.

-the creature that attacked me said that he knew me from long time ago, and….well, we saw him and wasn't pleasurable- said Korra, still a bit uncomfortable remembering their looking.

-A spirit? And How It looked?-Asked Iroh

-Like a nasty Giant-like Centipede-Said Musa, Very disgusted to such remember.

-….Unfortunately I know who attacked to you Korra…and unfortunately really you meet him a long time ago-Said Iroh, very unpleased by remember that-It was Koh, the Face stealer-Said Iroh

-And why he knew me-asked Korra?

-Is not the first time you meet with him, 6 incarnations ago, during the time of the avatar Kuruk, that creature spirited away his wife-causing to Kuruk to seek him to destroy him after his lifetime finished, during your predecessor's time, Aang tried to get information to finish the one-hundred war, but it almost cost him the life too-Said Iroh, very serious-I know about him thanks to him-Said

-And why is called the face stealer?-Asked asami, fearing to hear the response.

-Simple my lady, that spirit had the hability of take the faces of other beings if they show him some emotion-explained Iroh-is by that that deal with him was always risky-Said Iroh.

Musa and Sofia remembered Avalon classes, and this was a clear proof of why is insecure to deal with spirits.

-Yes, but it didn't stopped someone to try it-Said Mako-I remember clearly he said that he had an employer, and the fact that he looked very interested into steal Korra's face, means he was following orders of someone more-Said

-An employer? Who would want to have something to see with a hideous being like it?-asked Musa.

-I don't know, but one thing is sure, If Koh is involved, Must be stopped-Said Iroh.

-Where he lives?-Asked Sofia-Maybe if we know why acting of such form maybe we could convince him to stop of do such things-Said.

-Dear girl, although the spirits are balanced creatures by general norm, sometimes the spirits or the humans doesn't need a reason to harm others-Said Iroh.

This disturbed a bit sofia, because although she already seen bad people, never saw someone capable of do something like that only by pleasure.

-Unfortunately I already meet with people capable of such things-Said Musa, remembering the battles that her friends had with many magical menaces.

-and where is their lair?-asked Korra-I cannot let that someone like him roaming free-Said

-His Lair is a bit far away from here, around 10 day in direction to the nort, his lair will not be hard to recognize-Explained-is a twisted and rotten tree you will to recognize it-Said Iroh.

In that Case, we can't lose more time, If we want to rescue those people we must hurry-Said Korra.

Outside of the house, the group already was preparing to ride again onto the dragon spirit bird.

-Sofia and me have an idea, to not cause a delay, Sofia and me could fly along the spirit bird-Said Musa

-It will not be a problem for us-said Sofia.

-What are you talking about?-asked Iroh, a bit curious about how they could fly, they didn't look like air benders.

-Well let's change now Musa-Said Sofia.

-MAGIC WINX!-

-WINX, ENCHANTIX!-

Iroh, although a spirit, was unable of not to fall on his back by contemplate Musa's Fairy form.

-Wow! Surely you're very special person!-Said Iroh, still stimulated by such sight.

-We had the same reaction-Said Mako-is hard to ignore such beauty-said, without notice the last words until bolin elbowed softly, earning a little giggles from the girls.

-In any case, we must go now, when we finish with this we will to visit you-Said Korra while they were taking high altitude.

After a while, the group finally enters to a barred wasteland of the spirit world, it didn't look too welcoming, and they were able of see many silhouettes of spirits, that didn't look to friendly neither and for the same they decided to hurry up.

-this looks worst that the horrendous mountains-Said Sofia, remembering her trip with Aunt Tilly.

-And to shadow haunt-Said Musa, remembering the lair were darkar hided during a long time.

-Did you faced things worst that we had to face?-asked Korra, a bit curious about how cold be a battle of magical Beings.

-in some form, yes, maybe our opponents never had fight styles so choreographic, but the damage they can do was not to take as a joke-Said musa, remembering Mirta, a good witch that was turned into pumpkin by the trix.

Finally the group landed in the middle of a swamp, and after Korra said to the dragon bird spirit to wait for them, the group began to move in search of Koh, something hard having in account that the terrain itself wasn't exactly easy.

-this is so nasty!-Said bolin, covering his nose.

-well, surely the spirit world would heard your complains bolin-Said asami sarcastically.

-to you is easily to speak, you're covered with your mecha-suit-Said Bolin.

-Wait a minute, look there-Said Sofia, pointing between some bushes, the group took a battle pose expecting the worst, but what appeared from the bushes was…only a little monkey.

-Fake alarm-said sofia-although clearly we got a very good scare, I will to ask him where is the lair of…Wooow!-Sofia was surprised, and a bit scared to see that the monkey lacked completely of any facial feature, and she was not the only scared at this sight.

-ehhh…this is the moment where we start to run?-asked Bolin

-SHHH!...-Said Musa, hearing very carefully-I can hear something is coming, Sofia, we must use the veil of shadow to cover us-Said Musa-

-that thing you did to hide from the police?-asked Korra.

-Exactly-Said Musa, taking sofia's hand, both chanted-"quod sit abscondere, non visibilis"( hide what is not visible)- In that moment the group was covered with a luminous dome, that make them completely invisible to the creature that appeared in that moment, which looked like, for Korra's surprise, as corrupted spirits, that looked like four legged frogs with horns, but those were different to the form that a corrupted spirit have because this spirits, like the monkey, were completely faceless, both spirits were looking in the place giving the sensation that they were able of detect their presences.

-Korra what we will to do?-Asked Mako, very aware of the fact that such creatures are almost impervious to normal bending.

-I will try with the energy-bending to calm the-Said Korra-they look like they are under the control of something more, and I will break such control-Said.

The creatures were still looking for the group but in that moment, Korra took both creatures by surprise, trying to use the teachings she got from unalaq long time ago, she was able of ensnare both with such energy, but what surprised her a lot, and the rest of the team, is that she was unable of reverse such corruption, like if a strange power were preventing this, but before the spirits could attack Korra, Asami reacted using certain weapon from her mechanical suit against the spirits, what looked like a version miniaturized of Kuvira's spirit canyon, forcing both spirits to get back, but she was not the only, because sofia and Musa enter to the fight too.

-Shining whip!-Said sofia, conjuring a whip of seven colored light, that contrary to what happen with the bending, was able of give a painful blow to the spirit, sending him to crash on a tree.

-sonic smasher!-musa made the same with the other spirit, blowing him and sending it to crash against some trees.

-That was very near!-Said Bolin- -I don't understand, somehow this creatures doesn't react to my healing!-Said Korra, very worried to the fact that she would not be able of restrain both spirits anymore.

-And how we can deal with this?-Asked Mako-If our bending is useless against them how we could defend ourselves?-Asked the young detective.

Then Musa had a solution.

-We could try with a convergence, is a power that the fairies can use, that allow us certain benefits, like power boost or break evil spells, I think we could use it to, in some form, enhance yours-Said musa.

-Another friend of me called flora and me used it to defeat another monster in the past-Explained sofia.

Sofia and Musa took each one's hands and formed a magical circle of light. The team avatar, understanding, enter to the circle, in that moment all them felt how their power seemingly got a estrange boost (in asami's case, her mechasuit felt lighter and she will discover a important increase in the firepower).

-Wow! This felt Amazing!-Said Bolin, marveled about how he felt that his earth bending wasn't normal.

-this surely leveled the scales-Said Mako.

In that moment, Musa heard how more spirits were approaching, and thinking that could be very bad a pitched battle, they hide in order to look more clearly their enemy, what they saw was incredible: a huge number of spirits similar to those they rejected, but not only that, but spirits of many types, like eel dragons, beet spirits that due to their corruption looked rotten and very menacing, fox spirits that due to their corruption had nine tails, insect spirits that were bigger that normally are, and many other types, all they had in common one factor: the lack of face. The entire parade was roaming towards certain part of the swamp, surely koh's lair.

-Guys, surely the things were now completely complicated-Said Mako-even with what Musa and Sofia did, I don't know how we will deal with so many corrupted spirits-Said.

-By some reason they looks like wasp-buzzards going towards their nest-Said bolin-is like something is calling them-Said.

The group, moving carefully to not attract too much attention thanks to the invisibility spell, followed the swan of spirits from a secure distance, and from the top of a cliff finally the group had a sight of Koh's lair, and look like there was more than that, the entire parade of spirits were gathered in circle around the tree, where looked like a sort of ritual was being to being performed, with Koh in the middle of a plain stone and, for the horror of the team avatar, with the ten disappeared people within the branches of Koh's tree in a sort of cage, Korra was able of recognize some of them, Shiro shinobi, the commentator of the pro-bending arena, zolt the lightning, the depowered fire bender leader of the agni kai triads, and the worst of all, Lin, who had her hands trapped in some kind of bramble that was able of cancel her earth bending .

-I don't like the course this is taking-Said Bolin-this look like a film of Varrick but without the funny-said.

-That spirit Koh was too busy in the spirit world-Said Asami-what kind of employers would be able of this?-said.

The group congregated into a little plain. -What is the action plan?-Asked Bolin.

-I think that the best action course will be get the cage where is they are trapped, the fast, better-Said Korra. -We will need some kind of diversion to do something like that, those spirits are too much there-Said Mako.

-I have an idea-Said Musa-but is better that all your cover their ears, or you will finish deaf-Said.

The group sans musa took refuge inside a cave, from where Korra and Bolin and the rest of the team avatar began to dig a tunnel that pointed to the tree where the people was trapped, and in the middle of the plain, Musa began to concentrate herself and her magic in the middle of her hands, and after, she created many little light spheres, which musa send to fly in different points, in many cases very far away.

-Replication of choruses!-Said Musa. In the moment, the entire place was full of sounds that were so loud that the spirits gathered were completely surprised, and many of them went to investigate from where it came, it was the moment when team avatar was able to reach the tree that held the hostages , but unfortunately, one spirit materialized from the nothing was over the cage to prevent this to happen, when Bolin and Korra tried to break the cage this creature, with a looking too similar to a dragon, tried to attack them with fire, Korra and Mako tried to deflect this attack but was unable of do it because it didn't was normal fire, and they were almost burned with the attack but were saved at the last minute by Sofia's light barrier.

-what was that?!-Asked a visible surprised Korra- it wasn't a normal fire-Said

-I noticed it too-Said Sofia-and I know that it is not a spirit, is someone more-Said Sofia, because she detected traces of magic coming from the fake spirit, then the dragon spirit began to talk.

-You surely are like the herpes, always return, little pest-Said the creature.

Musa and Sofia recognized the voice, too for her chagrin.

-Darcy, I suppose that you're behind this?-Said Musa sarcastically.

-Yes pretty, and I need all your team of garbage go to out of my way, because I need certain objet inside this tree-Said Darcy, looking similar to the last time Sofia and Layla encountered with her.

-Question: Koh was helping you? And why you need his help?-Asked Musa.

-If you want to know it, I think you will need to catch me crying one-Said Darcy.

-then you were whom caused this all the time!-Said Korra, along the rest of the team avatar. -and what if it was? Your people is enough worthless to count as a Sacrifice-Said Darcy. The thing only went worst, when they saw Koh appearing from behind the Tree.

-I only helped her because the last time that I had to meet with the avatar I decided that it was enough worthless to take it down, I want to say, try to kill an spirit only to recover a woman, that sooner or late will had to die?-Said Koh, changing his face many times.

-I think that the girls that lies inside the tree will be a better ruler for your world, after all is someone you knew from your past…Korra-Said.

The girls and the team avatar decided not to lose more time and began to attack. Although Darcy was a serious problem due that her new ability to conjure darkness snakes, the others were able of withstand the menace, Korra and asami blocked the attack of a darkness snake with a combination of earth bending and spiritual shoots, if they weren't powered thanks to Musa and Sofia's Convergence, the girls would be unable of stop it, the darkness snake tried to blind both girls with a cloud of dark mist, but Korra took advantage of her airbending to separate it, and Asami shoot it with her cannon, but the snake, instead of die, simply separated into many little snakes of darkness, but Kora took kare of all them at the same time creating a powerful wave of fire,.

Meanwhile Bolin and mako were occupied with the other snake, the snake shoot a spurt of venom, that was able of melt many trees and rock in the way, but bolin and mako were able of avoid it because bolin created a rock-made-wall, and counter attack with a magma stream aiming directly to the snake's mouth, but the snake, showing an incredible agility and speed avoided it…only to be struck there with a lighting of mako, making it to explode it into darkness again.

Musa was facing Darcy directly, whom didn't looked impressed for the disappearing of her snakes, because she had help from koh, who enter to the battle too, due to his speed, was very hard for the team avatar to beat him.

-Stay quiet horrible bug!-ordered Korra, trying to get him with an air bending blade, only to be avoided by the bug.

-Ohhh please avatar, you not want to dance a bit more with me?-Said Koh, evading a spiritual shoot and a lightning from Korra and Asami.

-She only dance with me, filthy bug!-Said Asami, snaring Koh from his tail, but surprisingly for her, the spirit simply slipped between her mechanical hands.

-Is very nasty that a human think that the spirits can be bowed down with your ridiculous toys-said Koh, attacking Asami with a lot of claws, only to be ensnared with 4 giant boulders of Bolin.

Meanwhile Musa and sofia were dealing directly with Darcy.

-Sonic smasher!-Said Musa, attacking Darcy with a powerful sound wave, only to see how darcy evaporates and appear just at her back, trying to stab her with a humongous spear made of darkness, but Sofia blinded her momentarily with a shower of rainbow light.

-Your mother didn't told you that is of cowards to attack by the back?-Asked Musa, surprising Darcy with a spell formed with two energy-made baffles that beaten Darcy very hard with a sonic strike.

-You…damn floozy!-said an almost deaf Darcy, but nonetheless, she tried to attack musa with a darkness blade, but she was stopped by Sofia creating a seven-colored-light made spear.

-You want to play with the big girls, little pest?-Said darcy, attacking viciously sofia with many slashes, Sofia was having problems to stop all the slashes with her spear, but Musa intervene to stop her attacking with other spell.

-Million-steps dance!- said Musa. Darcy suddenly saw herself unable of control her legs, because those began to move and dance against, her will, making her to have problems to attack proficiently.

-Sofia, release the people from the Tree!-Ordered Musa.

-Got It!-Said sofia, flying towards the tree, and she quickly cut thorough the branches with a rainbow light sword, after a while finally she was able of take the people from the tree. Unfortunately she saw that was very late for one of them: Lin was completely faceless and unconscious thanks to koh.

-Hey girl, do you will to take us from here!?-Asked Zolt the lighting, awaking sofia from her fear.

-Grab between yours!-Said Sofia, creating a platform made of seven colored light, with all the people boarding it.

Meanwhile the rest of the group were interchanging attacks, this time with Musa beating Darcy with a sonic wave that damaged her sense of balance, and making her to have problems to fly properly.

-Stupid girl, Take this, Black embrace!-Said Darcy, having problems to focus her target because her dancing, but even so, she created darkness-made goo that quickly menaced with envelope the fairies and the team avatar that barely finished with the other snakes, and Koh was not too cooperative.

-Guys, Beware with that!-Said Sofia, rejecting the darkness goo with discharges of light.

-Easier said it than do it!-Said bolin, defending himself with magma made streams towards the goo.

And that was not the worst thing: the group noticed how the spirits they tricked return to the tree, and they weren't too happy by how they were deceived.

-this could be a Good moment for a tactical retreat!-Said Mako, repelling two spirits that tried to attack him with a lightning.

-But how!?-Asked Asami, beating 5 spirits with one blow at the time.

The worst thing was that the slime of darkness menaced to ensnare all them, like when it created tendrils so quickly that those almost catch Asami and sofia, but with the speed of the thinking, Musa and Korra intercepted the tendrils…only to be they whom were ensnared.

-MUSA!-claimed Sofia.

-KORRA!- claimed Asami, who began to destroy to the tendrils.

-WE MUST GET THEM!-said Mako, trying to ensnare Musa by her hand, but the tendrils almost catch him too, and then Musa and Korra understood something very painful and shouted something.

-Sofia, take all them with you, they're not safe here!-said Musa.

-Don't allow them to catch yours, if it happens, no one will be here to stop them!-Said Korra.

Sofia, feeling it very painful, activated the spell that took all them away, meanwhile Koh showed himself to the two girls after be free from Bolin snare.

-Let's see what we got here, I never supposed that I will to add…a magical being to my collection…- Said Koh.

to be continued...


	16. the Gathering of the spirits 4

The Wings of the Princess.

A sofia the first/winx club crossover.

Disclaimer:

winx club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.p.A

Sofia the first belongs to Craig Gerber and Jamie Mitchell and Disney Company

Avatar, the legend of Korra Belongs to nickelodeon.

Ep.16: The spirit's gathering part4

Iroh was finishing of make cleaning in the teashop, when suddenly a flash of light blinded him, and when he was able of look, he saw the team avatar and the kidnapped persons…except Korra and Musa.

-Guys, what happened there?-Asked a worried Iroh once the dust settled.

-Those creatures…they over numbered us, we hadn't chance and Musa and Korra stayed back….-said Asami, trying to contain the tears.

Sofia felt very worried by this turn of events, especially because now she fear what could happen to Musa and Korra.

Then Sofia began to scan the faceless lin with her powers, maybe she were not so skillful like Avalon or Palladium, but even so she had to make the try to know how to reverse it.

-What are you doing?-Asked Asami, looking to what Sofia was doing.

-In our world the winx and many other people suffered of very weird transformations and other ill effects due to their enemies, but I never seen something like this, by what I'm able of get here, is like when someone has been left faceless, is like their soul is wandering in other place, reunite it with their body would be easily if it weren't entrapped inside the creature-Said Sofia.

-I'm sorry by interrupt you weird speech, butterfly-girl, but I think there is something worst that you must know-Said Zolt the lighting, making a scoff to the little fairy.

-What is it Zolt?-Asked Mako to the former gang leader.

-Better not make is to waste our time, after the things that happened-said.

-The souped up centipede and the creepy floating girl wanted to get the avatar, because their energy was the only thing that would allow them to release who was entrapped inside of the tree-Said Zolt.

-And do you know who is exactly?-asked Asami-surely in some moment entrapped there you were able of get some Intel-said.

-Mmm…let me remember…azul..azuli..azula, or something like that… is the only that I got there-Said Zolt.

Then all they heard something: Iroh accidentally left to fall a cup from the table…but they noticed something more, Iroh started to look worried than he looked before.

-Azula…I wished to never hear that name again…-Said iroh.

Very Far away from there, Koh, Along with Darcy, were creating a vortex of darkness that was exactly upon the Tree, After Koh released what looked like a powerful burst of energy in the vortex, this began to crush, and after that something appeared between the branches: a sword which blade had a form that remembered a twisted snake.

-Finally I got what I came to seek; now I can leave behind this Ugly place-Said Darcy, taking the sword-Do as do you want with that little pesky girl and her useless friends- Said, vanishing in the air.

Then when the sword was removed, the tree finished to crumble, and in the middle appeared a little chapel, that began to crumble, revealing between the debris the silhouette of a girl around 16 years, that looked like a shade made of light, that soon began to emit little blue flames.

-Princess Azula, was a long time ago, welcome to the new world-Said Koh with a suave tone.

-Thank you, but tell me, how is the world actually?-Asked the girl, without looking to Koh.

-Actually 70 years has passed after your…eeh departure-Explained Koh-we released you because honestly I think that the avatar wasn't too fit to take care of the world, and knowing all your deeds on the past, I think you're more adequate-Said Koh to Azula-the manner you took the entire city of Ba sing se, and almost kill the avatar indicates that you're a natural leader-Said.

-Well, and thank you but, what did you with the avatar?-Asked Azula.

-Actually she and another pesky girl are part of my collection of faces, madam-Said Koh.

-perfect because in that case…-Said Azula gripping Koh viciously, the spirit look worried how he was unable of move anymore

-…you will to help me a little bit more, do you really think that I could trust so easily into a guy that have, pardon the pun, more than two faces?-Asked Azula, creating a blue fire that engulfed Koh, who screaming by the pain, look impotent how Azula literally was swallowing him. When azula finished her task, suddenly she increased her own size, reaching around 13 meters of high, and her body got the looking of being covered into a sort of blue fire-made armor.

-Now that I'm back, and with the avatar out NOTHING WILL STOP ME TO GET BACK WHAT BELONGED TO ME!-said the now she-devil Azula.

Very Far Away from there, Sofia and the team avatar were wondering what will be their next step, but the question about who was Azula was very important, after a while, Iroh explained to the group all that she knew about Azula.

-Then, that girl azula almost break the cycle of the avatar by herself?-Asked Asami, who felt a lot of contempt to someone so evil like her.

-yes, my niece was never the kind of girl capable of show any trace of sympathy by someone, and at the end of the war, her mental state only worsened-Said Iroh, remembering the scar in his chest, thanks to one of azula's fire darts-and the worst part was that even when she understood that she was unworthy of the throne, she decided to use other tricks, like force my nephew, Zuko, to be something that he never was, a Tyrant-Said

Sofia felt SICK to hear all the things that Iroh told them about Azula, how she was pleased by seen her brother with half of his face burned, how she hunted literally her own family even with intention of kill iroh, the form that betrayed people to attain her victory at ba sing se, and other things. Sofia felt that Azula was someone completely unable of understand the true meaning of be a princess, and she felt a chill in the back at the idea about someone like her in enchantia.

-Question, what happened to her after she escaped from the original team avatar?-Asked Bolin.

-she died, and althought my nephew had no other option, was him who had to finish her, because she planned something in the edge of the insanity: I have no idea about how she knew about it, but along a lot of mad girls she tried to release Vaatu from his prison, using Katara, the mother of Tenzin, kya and bumi as a lure to attract Aang to the tree and have him Drained of his power, fortunatelly Zuko and aang were able of stop her to commit that calamity- said Iroh

-how is possible someone could be so evil?-Said Sofia, Looking to Iroh.

-part of that could be traced to her father, Ozai, whom pressed her so much into be perfect, and the result was that azula became into what you heard-said iroh.

-Ok, but that doesn't resolve the question: how we will have back Musa and Korra from there?-Asked Mako.

Sofia was thinking about it, surely would be very complicated to guide Musa outside from that creature.

-Unfortunately, I never knew it was possible to release someone which face koh stolen, little one-Said Iroh, mourning it.

-It doesn't matter, Musa and Korra Need us, and we must help them-Said sofia, deciding that stay there without do anything will be useless-Also, Musa and her friends has endured worst thing in the magical dimension-Said sofia.

-whatever we will to do, must be fast, I don't think that the army of faceless spirits would wait us to finish-Said Mako.

And if it was to enhance his point view, in the surroundings a sight very dangerous was taking place, an army of faceless spirits were guided by Azula, the spirit of revenge, meanwhile inside of azula, there was having place a meeting.

-OWWW…my head…wait…where I am?-Asked a surprised Musa, because she saw herself inside what looked as a sinister and eldritch cave, but that was not the worst, she saw herself attached to the walls of the cave with very strong branches, there were a lot of creatures, from humans, to any kind of spirits, she began to felt very uneasy at such sight, but in the middle of all this, she saw that Korra, was attached to the walls too, but instead of look unconscious, she was fighting her boundaries with all her forces.

-Korra wait, I will to help you!-Said Musa, trying to blown up her own branches that bound her to help Korra, but those resulted too strong, Musa concentrated and after of concentrate a bit of her magical power, she press the tendril and was able of break it…only to see it to regenerate in a rate almost impossible.

-This could take a little bit more of time I supposed-Said Musa-Korra, do you can bend this things?-Asked

The aforementioned tried, but no avail, the branches didn't surrender.

-I faced situations very bad, but nothing like this, compared, being poisoned by the red lotus wasn't so bad-Said Korra.

But then both noticed something, a little shine appeared before them and move in a form that suggested it tried to communicate with them.

-What's that?-Asked Musa.

-I don't know, but for some reason…I felt a bit of familiarity with that light-Said Korra, looking carefully to the light.

-Don't waste your time little ones! Because now that you're mine, the world will get the ruler that deserves, one completely merciless!-Screamed a voice.

-who are you!?-Asked Musa to the voice.

-You're Azula right? Show yourself!-Said Korra.

-Looks like you're not understanding the situation, now that the avatar spirit is mine, I can do anything that I want-Said the voice.

-Well, don't be so used to it, because our friends will not to stop until defeat you!-Said Musa.

The voice stop of sound, and in front of both, a blue-flame made silhouette of Azula appeared in front of both.

-You're very confident in the capacities of your little friend right?-Asked Azula to Musa teasing her.

-She's very special…in a form that you would never understand-Said Musa.

-Do you know who was an special girl too?...me, something that my father always thought, and now look at me, I will going to fulfill my true purpose, sure, I had to die first, but now it doesn't matter-Said Azula, and then with a gesture, she drained a lot of energy from the spirit of both girls, causing them a lot of pain.

-enjoy your standing here, because will be very long-Said Azula vanishing

Very near of the teashop, Sofia and the team avatar were detailing barely a plan to stop such monstrosity, Sofia and the rest of the team avatar were giving some details to the form they had to stop such menace.

-Are you sure this would work Miss Asami?-Asked sofia.

-trust me Sofia, having in account what iroh told us about Azula, we will not commit the mistake of underestimate her-said Asami

The plan consisted in an Illusion created by Sofia, that looked very similar to the teashop, and inside this there was an explosive charge made haphazardly from one of asami's energy cartridges from her suit, and the group hoped it damaged azula enough to attack her.

-Mako, Bolin, are you ready?-Asked Sofia via a telepathic link with the aforementioned guys.

-Ready Sofia!-Said Bolin-we will make suffer those spirits by what they did to our friends!-Said

-Calm down Bolin, concentrate in our target, if we fail to aim, we will not have other chance-warned Mako.

-C'mon Mako, we will rescue your princess, and Musa will be very pleased by be in your arms as her savior-Said Bolin joking, making Mako to have the face red as a beet.

Sofia, making a reconnaissance by the air, was able of see the spirit army, but she noticed something strange; Koh wasn't between them.

-that is strange, what happened with that monster?-thought Sofia, but when she look more carefully, she saw the humongous armored-spirit Girl, when she concentrated in such sight, she detected two thing: Korra and musa were inside it, and she felt a power too similar to koh's own power.

-Could be possible? ...mmm...clearly Uncle Iroh was right she she told me about the tricky nature of her niece-Said sofia, Flying back with the group.

In that moment, the group was able of spot the spirit army in the distance, they were terrified by the looking of so many faceless spirits, and more by the damage they could cause to the mortal world if they were able of cross the portal, they look how Azula ordered to stop, and seemingly walking to the fake tea shop…

…But unfortunately, Azula, instead of approaching the decoy, she shoot two powerful streams of blue fire towards the positions from where the team avatar and Sofia were watching, Mako and Bolin barely were able of avoid it hiding under the earth thanks to Bolin, and Asami and Sofia were able of cover with a rainbow light barrier thanks to Sofia.

-Good Trick, bunch of idiots, but unfortunately for yours, this trap was used with me a long time ago and it will not work again-Said Azula, shooting a powerful stream of fire to the decoy, destroying it and blowing the bomb before it could damage her.

The guys, realizing that the situation was not like they wanted, had no other options that face her directly.

-Just what do you want?-Asked Asami- And where is Korra?-Asked, meanwhile prepared to shoot her with her arm cannon.

-Your friend now will be part of a better plan, after all, partially was the fault of her previous life that I finish here; you can consider it a karmic retribution-Said Azula mockingly.

-WHY!? , by stop your father to wound the world even more!?-Asked Asami defiantly

-My father only wanted to bring the prosperity to a fragmented world, and the avatar Aang only procured to maintain it divided. How it can be a progress?-asked Azula.

-Hypocrit!, for such "prosperity" he tried to burn the entire earth kingdom?-Asked Mako

-Clearly you don't know nothing of history, or you don't know nothing of Republic city?-Asked Bolin.

-¿A poor pastiche of four nations that spent almost all their existence struggling for survive against people which only sin was not agree with the manner that the world was being ruled?, don't make me laugh-Said Azula.

Sofia took a step forward, after all that Uncle Iroh told them about Azula, she decided to confront her directly.

-Azula, Please, release them, and finish this madness, this will only wound more people unnecessarily-Said Sofia.

-And what we have here, the daughter of a despicable shoemaker pretending to be a princess?-Said Azula-yes, I know about you brat, thanks to your friend's memories, and I will be honest, I can't understand how such nonsense was allowed-Said Azula.

-Very simple: my father knew that the real key to a happy kingdom is a happy family, I know about you too, and your father was very far of being a good example-Said Sofia, unnerved by the form that Azula referred to her mother.

-Pretty confident eh little pest? I decided to play personally with you meanwhile my servants take care of your friends, now SUFFER FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!-Said Azula, attacking sofia with a vicious stream of blue flame, but Sofia was able of withstand with a barrier of seven colored light, sofia counter attacked with a rain of stars, but azula, covered herself with an humongous cloud of ashes, not allowing Sofia to look anything, and she was almost beaten by a powerful lightning, Azula, taking advantage of her humongous size and stunning speed, Kicked out Sofia very bad whon was only able of not be smashed by using another Barrier.

-now you don't look so confident little idiot-Said Azula

Inside the demon Azula, Musa was horrified by Sofia's situation, and both Korra and Musa were trying to release the last from her clutches, but this looked like a useless task, then Musa had a idea.

-Korra, maybe we can try that thing of the spirit bending, but this time I can help you with a convergence, like we did before our first fight with the spirits-Said Musa.

-I like the idea, but…we need to be a more close to do it-Said Korra, looking the space between both. And another extracting of energy from Azula surely didn't help because it caused more pain than before, and Musa noticed something worst: both looked like they're fading.

-MUSA DO IT NOW!-Said Korra, trying to reach musa's hand even with the branches wounding both, musa was being desperate with the fact that were unable of got enough near one of other, and more with the development if the fight outside, Azula was becoming into a risk bigger every time to Sofia who was barely defending herself against the vicious attacks of the revived princess, the rest of the team avatar was having their own problems with the rest of the spirit army. Even with the enhancing that Sofia and Musa gave them was terrible difficult to maintain back such monstrosities.

-We must get Back to the portal!-Said Mako, rejectic two spirits with a lighting

-We can't, sofia is still engaged in battle with that Thing!-Said Asami, Shooting down five spirits with another shoot of her spirit cannon, but she look worried that her ammo was finishing, something that forced her to change to the energy blades of her suit-And I will not left behind korra, we never leave behind no one of us(thinking: Korra, please, resist, we will be together again, to enjoy another sunset...)- said.

-Yes, but it doesn't change the fact that we're in a serious problem! Said Bolin, burning other spirits that almost got him, if it not were due that he was able of burn them with his magma, surely would be his end.

And for sofia the thing didn't Looked better, although she was able of protect herself from Azula's attacks the fatigue was beginning to affect her, she tried to attack Azula with another stream of light, but the evil spirit avoided it with a complex pirouette that was surprising for something of her size, and she tried to beat Sofia, whom was able of tryck her creating many illusions of herself.

-You're only buying time filthy peasant, really do you think that a little scum like you could even think to surpass someone who born to lead?!-Asked the spirit to the little fairy.

-If is for my friend, I can do the effort!-Said Sofia, thinking in Musa, and without the wish of surrender.

-Don't be Fool! There is no manner that a fake princess can have chance of best someone who trained all her live to rule-Said, trying to smash her, only to be stopped with a light barrier-your effort is useless, like the effort of all the idiots who tried to stop me in the past-Said jumping to blindside Sofia by her back, whom only was able of protect with a barrier to not get all the force of the kick-even if they had success in stop the war, the world is still in a potential chaos!-Said creating another burst of fire-all the commoner like you would never understand the right of the kingship, you don't think on transcendental things, all yours only concentrate in your ridiculous day per day-Said

-It doesn't matter-Said Sofia- don't matter how good you claim are your decisions, if is not made thinking in the good of the people-Said blocking other burst of blue fire-is nothing more than a selfish wish-Said counterattacking with a shower of seven-colored shooting stars that crashed with an explosion of fire-a good ruler must think in the benefit of his people, a genocide was not the best form of do it!-Said Sofia.

-Well, clearly we don't agree in anything, surely it is due that you NEVER faced the hardships that a REAL princess has to face-Said Azula- but now prepare to face a Real ONE!-Said Azula, creating a sword made of lightning, sofia used a spell to paralyze Azula in a similar manner than the lieutenant, but Azula quickly dodged the spell with and uncanny agility, instead paralyzing another faceless spirit, And Azula almost sliced sofia in two if she would hadn't created a spear made of light, but unfortunately for Sofia, Azula had a better martial training, something that only worsened sofia's situation, because in some moment, she was unable of avoid a cut in her tight, and if that was enough bad, she felted a painful discharge of energy with the cut, making her fall to the ground.

-There is exactly where you belongs, fake princess, make yourself a favor and don't fly again…or you will get your wings burned by the sun-Said Azula.

Inside azula, the things weren't better, because every time that Azula attacked, a lot of energy of both girl was drained, even with their best efforts, Musa and Korra only were able of look in despair how Azula was more near of launch her attack against the human world.

-This is impossible, after so many hard ships…this is how I will to finish?-Asked Korra, looking at herself how she slowly was fading-Asami, please, scape from here…-Said

-We can't surrender here…-Thought Musa, especially because Azula, to ensure that her prisoner were desperate, was giving them a looking of the terrible battle, and Musa clearly was able of look how Azula was making fun of Sofia's suffering

-I…not…want to allow…this-Said Musa, while she had almost all her entire body faded, leaving only the half of her face.

And suddenly, the little light that appeared to them appeared again, and this time, the little ball explodes into a blinding shower of light, and when this faded, there were two females figures in front of both girls: One of them was an beautiful asiatic looking girl, with white skin, the hair short to the high of the shoulders, black eyes, clothed in a green and black metal-sheet armor.

The Other girl was a pretty skin brunette girl with black and long wavy hair and brown eyes, she was clad in a white and blue fur-made coat. The girl with armor went towards the entrapped girls, and unsheathing a ji an sword, she cut the branches with a powerful slash, freeing Musa and Korra, and restoring their bodies to normality, Korra and musa felt to the ground for a little trying to recover strength after the ordeal they suffered.

-Thank you very much…whowever you are!-Said Musa, embracing the armored girl.

-you're welcome, and we came here because we discovered that all yours need help-Said the armored Girl-My Name is Mulan, and I came because Sofia and you need something very important that was stored in this world-Said Mulan.

-And because the spirits of this world need your help, me included-Said the other girl-I'm Ummi, although I suppose that you don't remember me, Korra.-Said the girl

-Let me guess, you meet me in a past incarnation-Said Korra, standing up.

-Yes, Kuruk, one of your incarnations, would had been my husband, but Koh stole my face to punish him, but thank to this girl(looking at mulan), I'm free-Said Ummi, Looking with happiness to Korra, even after all the time that passed didn't erased the love she had by Kuruk.-But..i think is a bit sad that we only were able of gather of this form, surely now you have someone more to love-Said Ummi with a trace of sadness in the face. Korra gave a warm huge to this spirit Girl.

-Even so, I think that you still have chances of be happy, maybe in a next time, when you reborn, we could be togheter…but not yet-Said Korra, remembering t that outside of that evil spirit asami was waiting for her.

-Now that you're free, I need to give you something Musa-Said Mulan, in the palm of her hand she materialized a light that took the form of a wrist chain with a precious green emerald in the middle.

-this is the amulet of Karaah, Sofia and you will need this to finish with the darkness that is approaching, take care of her…she's a very special person-Said Mulan to Musa.

-We will do it-Said Musa-but now what if we go out of here?-Said

Outside of azula, the fight was going very bad, Sofia was very tired of her fight with the evil spirit, and the rest of the team avatar wasn't exactly better, being all them completely cornered by the spirit army to be exact.

-Well, I think that we can say Goodbye-Said Bolin

-The only bad thing is that I would liked to ascend in the police before die-Said Mako, lying to himself, knowing that what really interested him was inside Azula now.

-We can't surrender now-Said Sofia, getting up-We can't …abandon our friends-Said, but unfortunately her body didn't agree, because she falls to her knees again.

Asami didn't Said anything; she only had a thought in mind, Be Again with Korra.

But in that moment, the miracle happened, the body of Azula began to crack, and before no one would know what happened, a blinding light emerged from Azula's chest, and from the middle of the light two balls of energy emerged, revealing to be Korra and Musa, the last with the amulet of Karaah in her left hand.

Sofia was so happy for this that she got strong from nothing to fly to her and hug Musa.

-I'm so Happy Musa, I thought I will never see you again!-Said sofia, containing the tears.

-I'm Ok now sofia, and I've seen all your fight with Azula, and let me tell you: many people could learn a lot of you, but for now we must get rid of this pest-Said Musa, Looking to Azula, who was having pain after lost both spirits inside her, Musa , Feeling by first time the power granted to her by the amulet of Karaah, created a stone wall around the team avatar to prevent them being attacked by the spirits, and to ensure they could rest.

-Damn bastards! How dare to wound me!-Scream an enraged Azula, covering her chest in the place of the wound, ready to attack with a powerful lightning bolt, but just when she cast it; it was stopped by a humongous wall of stone.

-Azula, you messed with others for too many time, and now is the time to shut up your horrible song!-Said Musa, wielding the power of Karaah, and attacking Azula creating two giant rock-made arms to hit the Spirit, Azula created a wall of fire to stop the attack, but after of block the arms, she was beaten with a painful sonic wave, that forced her to cover her ears, moment that musa took advantage to attack her by manipulating many rocks in the surroundings, and using her sonic waves, making it to vibrate until turn them into magma, creating a magma-made dragon that beaten very bad Azula.

-you… BASTARD!-Screamed Azula, creating fire-made claws to Attack musa, but the last used her new power to encase her both arms inside two big rocks, rendering her innocuous.

-I only read about avatars controlling earth and rocks to such level , well, I suppose that it is an advantage of the magic-Said Bolin, Looking to the battle that was having place.

Azula wasn't ready to fall, even being trapped she had a plan, she puked another cloud of volcanic ashes towards Musa to blind her, in that moment she free herself by maiming her arms, and once free, she transformed herself into a creature part centipede, part Dragon, completely made of fire-

-I had enough opposition to me for enough time, everyone who know finish opposing to me, since I was a child to now, almost 80 years of not being able of trust in someone, and now, I still facing people who defy me…BUT THIS FINISH NOW!-roared Azula, this time creating a complete inferno from her mouth, although the team avatar was protected by musa's wall, they were able of feel part of the heat, but unfortunately for azula, she noticed too late that Musa was repelling their flames with a powerful sonic vibration, and using this, she trampled azula's weakened point with a rock-made spear, wounding her so badly that soon, azula felt how she began to lose power, and she felt other, thing; that hundreds of spirit and many other creatures faces were beginning to scape from her mouth, Azula made a last ditch effort to contain it, but was useless, all the faces that Koh had stolen finaly were free in a colorfull rain of light, and the faceless spirits, now that recovered their faces, were free from azula's control, and the aforementioned was diminishing until she was reduced to a powerless spirit.

-At least you finally shut up; your babbling was giving me headaches-Said Musa to the now dying creature.

-you're….a damn comm…buag!...I hate you…-Said Azula, before banish completely, marking the end of her sick ambition.

The rest of the team avatar looked to her with some pity, after all, maybe if she had some sort of empaty in her life, her end would had been different, but as Iroh said…she had something bad from the beginning….

Korra was resting in Asami's arms, and after a bit of magical restoring thanks to Musa and sofia, she was better.

-I'm feel happy of have you safe again-Said Asami to Korra, curling her hair.

-By a moment I fear I will never see you again-Said Korra-but I'm happy that this problem from the past is behind us now-Said.

After that, Both Girl shared a passionate Kiss, just in the moment when sofia and Musa were entering, leaving Sofia a bit puzzled at such sight.

-Ehh…girls, why are you kissing? – Asked Sofia.

-well, yes…we don't conceal what we feel one for each other-Said Asami.

-Sofia calm, after all, nothing is written in stone about the love-Said Musa to the little princess.

-Well…I suppose you're right-said sofia, accepting such idea, after all, Korra and Asami were good persons and good friends of her.

In other time, Musa was alone, practicing a bit with her flute, then Mako, whom was recovering too from the battle, appear along her to talk.

-I suppose you will back to your world-Said Mako

-Yes, with our Mission ended, there is no more reason to stay here, although I must say that this place was very interesting, clear, besides the evil face-stealers spirits-Said Musa.

-Musa…-Said Mako, Unable of finish his phrase, but Musa was able of wonder what he will to say.

-No mako…I have someone in Magix awaiting for me actually-Said Musa with a little edge of sorrow in the voice-I'm feel bad by say this, but I'm sure that a handsome guy should be able of find someone for him-Said.

-thank you Musa…-Said Mako, Looking to the horizon.

After a while, the entire group finally went back to Republic city, where many reporters were reunited in order to get the news about how the group found the disappeared ones that were found finally, Korran and cia. had a lot of time explaining it to the press, taking care about not to tell anything about the two fairies that helped them to resolve the mystery, after all with all the turmoil in the past time, they decided that their world was not ready yet to know about the existence of other worlds and the existence of the magic.

Mako and Bolin discovered with relief that Lin recovered her face, and she decied to maintain such secret along the two officers.

-If i were to say something like that, the president would decide that I'm becoming senile, and I'm not ready to retire yet-Said Lin.

-Don't worry boss-Said Bolin-after all you're not the only that suffered an embarrassing moment-Said Bolin, teasing Mako implicitly.

-And I think you need to learn to shut up now!-Said Mako to Bolin, not receiving too well such commentary.

In the day of the departure, the team avatar, along Tenzin's Family were gathered in the middle of the garden, to say Good bye to Musa and Sofia.

-We will miss you girls-Said Ikki hugging Sofia-I wish one day can visit your world-Said.

-maybe you're waiting for find your own prince right Ikki?-Asked Meelo Teasing her, earning a poke from Ikki.

-The next time I ask your opinion you will know it!-Said

-Sofia, take this with you-Said Jinora.

-What it is?-Asked sofia, looking to a little scroll that she was giving her.

-Well, is a Picture that Ikki and Me did to ensure you will not forgot us-Said Jinora, sofia was marveled for the detail and the colors of such drawing.

-Then,l I think you deserve something so good-Said sofia, she took a little stone from the garden, and creating a little magical circle, she transmutated it into an diamond image of Both, Musa and sofia.

-Thanks sofia- Said Jinora, holding the little item.

-And Asami, here is something that you would like to have-Said Musa, giving her her own cellphone-I know you like the tech things and I think this would fit for you-Said.

Asami Received Such device with many interest, after all, one never get alien tech from the nothing every day. And finally, from the Sky the same light column appeared, marking the Moment of the Good bye for the two strangers that opened the team avatar the eyes about a new world.

* * *

In Enchantia Castle, amber was practicing alone with her lyre, meanwhile the old lady was hearing it, at the end of the playing, the old lady greeted amber by such work.

-thank you amber, I'm happy that you're so talented-Said the old lady

-Welcome, you can come here to hear it, at least you want to hear it-Said amber, She was not particulary pleased by the fact that her parents were so busy ultimately, and james only spend the time with his friends, she was happy of be with someone who only enjoyed her company.

-Tell me amber, do you want to learn another spell, like the last time?-asked the old lady.

-Surely!-Said amber.

-then put attention, first of all, use this little needle, and use this paper-Said the old lady, giving her a little parchment, that had a little pentagram inside a circle. The old lady pinched her thumb with the needle, and spread the paper with it, then an image that surprised amber materialized in front of amber, it looked like a mirror made of cluds that was proyecting amber real thought, mainly surprise, amber was impressed by such trick.

-this little paper have the power of show you what the people think really…maybe you could try it with some friends, like to plan some kind of joke…or to clarify certain doubts you could have-Said the old lady.

-Really?- that's sounds great!-Said amber.

-for now do you want to eat some pomegranate?- Asked the old lady.

-sure, why not?-Said amber, eating while she was thinking to test such paper…

To be continued...


	17. the demon in the machine1

The Wings of the Princess.

A sofia the first/winx club crossover.

Disclaimer:

winx club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.p.A

Sofia the first belongs to Craig Gerber and Jamie Mitchell and Disney Company

Gargoyles Belongs to Disney

Big hero six Belongs to Disney

Ep.17: The Demon in the Machine1

"Inside a Bedroom, the black haired girl was testing another spell that she learned from the black jewel, this time, she used it to fuse two different creatures in one, a hamster and a little mouse, when she chanted the spell, she saw how both creatures were successfully turned into an harmonic chimera.

-I knew that after some practice I will dominate it!-Said the black haired girl, but without notice it, her sister surprised her from behind.

-Sister, I have told you to not use Sparkler in your experiments!-Said the blonde one, signaling the new creature with annoyance.

-Sister, you need to calm down and don't be such stiff, I will fix him right?-Said the black haired girl, separating both animals successfully."

After Sofia woke up, and while she was taking a shower along with clover, she was meditating about her last dream.

-Then maleficent began with more dangerous test in your dreams?-Asked Clover to Sofia.

-Yes Clover, looked like she messed with something she shouldn't, but whit what? - wondered Sofia  
Clover, while he was cleaning himself, look to Sofia's wounds, something that really didn't liked to him.

-Sofia, I think this is too dangerous; you should leave this for your own sake-Said Clover.

-I can't-Said Sofia, looking at Clover-I think that my missions and this dreams are the key that I need to deepen in the past of my ancestry, and don't worry-Said Sofia, taking clover to cuddle him-I will be more cautious the next time.

After finish of bathing she dressed up, and she gathered with the rest of the winx in the common bedroom of the school, that morning of Saturday Stella was more scared that normally after heard the development of Musa and Sofia's Adventure.

-I…can't imagine something so horrible, your face taken away…-Said Stella, hugging Musa-I already had to suffer it, but, is more painful to see a friend suffering such ordeal…-said

-Calm down Stella, is not like it were to be permanent-Said Musa

-Yes but even so, the beauty of a woman is something sacred, to mess with it is something worth of the harder justice!-Said Stella.

-Sofia, come here, I need to check something-said Flora.

-Sure Flora-said Sofia.  
Flora looked carefully the wound in Sofia's tight, after a little treatment of Flora, it was finally cured, but it leaved a scar, not too notorious fortunately.

-Sofia, I think you should avoid to use pants too short for a while- Said Stella, looking at the scar.

-Don't worry; actually it is not more a problem-Said Sofia-but where is tecna?-asked.

The aforementioned Fairy enters to the common hall holding both the dream probe and the little compass that Sofia and Layla got in their mission.

-Tecna, what happens?-Asked Sofia.

-As you know I suspected that the compass that you got there was not common and I was right, Stella, hold this for one moment-Said Tecna, when Stella took the compass, Tecna suggested -now, think in something you really like or wish-Ordered Tecna.

Stella began to think in Brandon, and how she would like to be with him, Tecna then called the attention of the rest of the team to the device.

-Look carefully how the compass pointed in the direction where Red Fontana is located, I think that this compass was designed with some kind of location spell that I didn't seen before-Explained Tecna-and I really liked how unique it was-Said

-This is fabulous!-Said Musa-Sofia the next time you could use it with you, it will save you a lot of time to finish the seeking for the amulets-Said.

-At least we got something very useful beside our amulets –Said Layla-who would have been his last owner?-asked herself.

-Beside that, the other thing is that I want to scan again Sofia's dream- Said Tecna.

After that Tecna scanned the dream, they saw how the black haired girl was messing every time with things that should be left in peace.

-What a disgusting thing!-Said Stella looking to the little chimera created there-How she can't recognize that she was messing bad with it?- asked

-Some people simply lack of Common sense…-Said flora.

In that moment, the Pixies were coming to the room of the fairies, with tinkerbell between them, the strange thing was that she enter flying with a piece of cloth similar to how Livy, the pixie of messages, flew on a piece of paper

-Hi Tink, how was your time in Pixie village?-Asked Sofia, holding her little friend in her hand.

-I can't complain I'm so fond with my new friend's here-Said Tinker bell, hugging the little Piff, whom reciprocated the hug.

-That's right, although she have some problems of temperament she has been a great addition to our village-Said tune.

-Yes, Tinker bell have the same hard temperament than you-Said Chatta jocking whom got a glare from tune.

-And you should look her while spent time with digit-Said Amore-I never seen two pixies that almost looks like sisters!-Said Amore.

-That's Right, and Digit helped me with certain issue that with the emotion of being sofia's bonded pixie I forgot to mention…-Said Tinker bell, a bit ashamed.

-Tinker bell, contrary to us, need pixie dust to be able of fly-Hurried to said Chatta.

-Chatta, I wanted to say it by myself!-Scolded Tinker bell.

-Wooops! Sorry Tink!-Said Chatta, rubbing the back of her head.

-oh oh! And how do you fixed it?-Asked Sofia worried.

Tinker bell showed her, pressing a bracelet in her right hand, and from there, emerged a purple cloud that took the shape of a piece of cloth.

-Tinker bell took the idea of create this after she saw how Livy flew delivering messages-Explained Digit.

-Was a bit hard mainly because I never worked with such advanced tech, but I'm being used to it-Explained tinker bell.

-That's marvelous girls -Said Bloom.

-And Tell us Sofia, how were your adventures in the other worlds?-Asked Lockette.

The pixies, especially tinker bell, were amazed by hear how was the world of the avatar, and scared in some degree, especially by the idea of the face stealer spirit.

-I'm Happy that you were able of escape from such horrible place Musa!-Said Tune, hugging her bonded fairy-that spirit would have known what I think of him!-Said.

-I don't know Tune; it doesn't sound like the normal bugs you beat with your umbrella-Said Chatta giggling.

-I think you should go to explain to Faragonda the of the mission-Said Layla to Musa-she would want to know the outcome-said

In the office of Faragonda, Musa finished her explain how her trip along Sofia was; the Headmistress was pleased with how the things developed in that place.

-by what you told me, there is clearly many things unknown even for us the fairies, I think that in a future a trip to that place would be a good option to enhance our knowledge-Said faragonda, after hear from musa about the bending practice of Korra's world.

-I think that study those spirits would be a good idea too, they' didn't look like any other magical creature that we have seen before-said musa-but him happy to see that sofia made good friends there too-said, before go back to classes.

-…and such feeling will be very needful for her in the future…-thought Faragonda by herself, looking through the window towards Sofia, whom was practicing her spells in the gardens.

During the Afternoon, Sofia was coming back to her bedroom when she saw something, in Tecna's Room the aforementioned one was playing a videogame after a session of studies, this catches Sofia's attention because such devices were completely unknown in her world.

-Wow! How you can play that!?-Asked Sofia to Tecna.

-Is a new game I'm testing Sofia, it's called "Attack on Elders"-Explained Tecna- is a shooter game where you need to shoot very carefully in order to eliminate the Elders, a race of humanoid insects that wants to enslave the mankind-Explained Tecna-Do you want to Try?-Asked.

-Sure-Said Sofia.

-Just in that Moment Tinker bell enter to the Room too, looking to what the girls were doing.

-What's that?-Asked Tinker bell with curiosity

-Is a sort of Game-Said Sofia-do you want to look?-Asked

-Sure!-

After some explanations from Tecna and create her Avatar, the game began in easy level because Sofia was only a rookie, at the beginning, Sofia had many problems, because she had problems aiming the controls and even shoot herself.

-Calm down Sofia-Explained Tecna-this requires concentration, and the right timing-  
After obey her, Sofia Finally was able of take down every enemy that appeared, and she had a lot of fun there.

-This was awesome Tecna!-Said Sofia- I think I will to take one of these for my brother James, he enjoy this things a lot-Said.

-Thank you Sofia, to program this was very complicated for me-Said Tecna.

-You programmed this?-

-Yes Sofia, every detail requires a lot of knowledge to create a new kind of art-Said Tecna-after all, when you play a videogame, in some form is like you embody a complete version of yourself-Said.

-thinking about it, sounds very interesting-said sofia.

-Now is my turn! - Said Tinker bell, joining the other girls in the game.

In the Next Day, it was the Self-defense class with the sub-director Griselda, it was a very ungrateful experience especially for the fresh women fairies, many of them were very panned out, and was very rare that a fairy finished the class without some bruises, this time was Francine, the fairy of rivers who was being smitten by Griselda.

-…HAAAAA!- Francine finally crash landed very painfully after some offensive spells from Miss Griselda, whom was taking very seriously her task of test the skills of her students.

-Now Miss Francine, that's the main reason because you should never limit yourself to one movement, I was able of block your torrent very easily and was that predictability what allowed me to break your defenses-Said Griselda-well, Next!-Ordered, pointing to Sofia.

-Eehh…miss Griselda, are you sure?-Asked Alice, the fairy of the frost-she's only a little girl-Said

Flora took her by her shoulder, calming her.

-Don't worry; actually Sofia has enough experience to deal with this-said

-Surely, after our missions Sofia should be able of handle this class-Sad Musa.

-Be careful Sofia-Said Bloom to Sofia.

-Thank you Bloom-said sofia

Both Sofia and Griselda were in the middle of the courtyard ready for the class, Griselda, sooner than later, shot to Sofia some little spark of light, but their real power was clear when big holes were formed in the places where these stroke, and Sofia had to cover herself with a barrier to not being beaten by it, but unfortunately, the sand around Sofia's feet began to move, trapping her.

-Don't commit the mistake of think that your barrier can protect from anything, maybe the last enemies who you faced were unable of use it, but the terrain could be a weapon itself-Said Griselda.

Sofia had to think fast, and she teleported away from the grip of the sand, before being crushed, but unfortunately for her, in the moment she escaped from there, she was received with a stream of light, forcing her to cover again, Griselda was taking care of not allow her to get a moment of peace, but in that moment Sofia remembered how the firebird escaped from flora's grip in order to destroy the pixie dust tree, and while Griselda was busy trying to beat her with the continuous attack, Griselda felt the tip of a spear made of seven colored light in her back.

-Touché, Miss Griselda-said Sofia.

-Very smart, confuse me with a shadow…but unfortunately I saw it coming-Said Griselda.

Sofia, confused, only look how she was almost beaten with a whip made of fire, and the attacks were so fast that she barely could block all them, but in that moment she had another idea, after look how the witches tricked many of her friends, she created no one but 10 shadows of herself, making Griselda to wonder from where the attack will come.

-Seven stars!-Said Sofia, using her spell on Griselda, but for her surprise, Griselda slowed down the attack with a time spell, making it move like if the stream of seven colored light was on low camera.

-I can see you learn fast princess, but you would need to be more creative than that-Said Griselda-the light is not only shining, but movement, and the movement can be slowed down as you seen-Said, this time, making the earth to grip Sofia with a great rock hand.

-This is…very painful-Said Sofia, but in that moment, she remembers what said Griselda, and then she concentrated a bit.

-Maybe this is a bit risk, but is my best option-Said, and while the rock hand was holding her, Griselda suddenly look her disappearing, and for surprise of the other girls, she appeared at the feet of Griselda, grabbing her with two handcuffs made of light.

-How she did that?-Asked Francine-

-It's simple-Said Stella- she turned her into light, to teleport a short distance, surely she had the idea after heard all our adventures-Said.

Griselda was strongly subjected, but then, Sofia look something very unusual: a humongous metal made arm was over them with the intention of smash all them, the vision was so stunning that Sofia fainted almost in the act, making the winx to worry.

-Wooohooo! boy, here we go again!-Said Musa, looking not only to sofia, but her amulet, that was glowing blue again.

In the infirmary, Sofia woke up, founding there Tinker bell, who was worried by her bonded Fairy.

-Are you Ok Sofia?-Asked Tink.

-Yes, it was another vision-Said Sofia.

In that moment, Layla and Flora enter to the infirmary.

-I think it a bit superfluous to ask, but are you fine Sofia?-Asked Layla.

-Beside the new vision from the secret library, I'm fine Layla- said Sofia with a smile.

-I suppose it's time again-Said Flora.

After travel again to the secret library, the winx club stood in front of the portal, waiting to know who will be the next to get the amulet.

-OK girls, it's time again, whoever is the chosen one, remember to take very serious care of Sofia-Said Bloom.

-Wait a minute-Said stella-before you depart sofia I want to give you taking a little wirstchain form her bag, that had encased the crystal that Sofia got from her adventure along Layla-I think that you must use your better looking whatever you go-Said

-Thank you Stella-Said sofia.  
After walk towards the portal, everyone except Sofia and Tecna were stopped by the barrier.

-At least I'm happy knowing Tecna will be with Sofia-Said Flora-being clever as she is, I don't have doubt Sofia will be Fine-Said.

-All wait for it Flora-Said Bloom.  
At the other side of the portal, in the middle of a frozen tundra, there was having place an archeological excavation, after a long time, a group of archeologist finally were able of unearth something VERY big, that looked like a humongous hulk of metal covered slightly with ice, between the archeologist, a certain man approached towards the object, looking carefully behind his goggles.

-After the disaster of the dimensional portals, this will take Krei tech to the high ground again-Said a blonde middle aged man with a great nose, taking of his goggles and looking more carefully the hulk.

-Always looking for the winner horse eh Alistair?- said a ponytailed tanned-skin man with brown hair and a lock beard, covered with clothes adequate to such environment too.

-The opportunities are like the pearls on a shell, is very hard to find them Mrs. Xanatos-Said Krei- and I will not allow it to escape-said, Ordering the rest of the team to take such thing to the Ship of the Krei Company, but then some things began to happen there, meanwhile one of the researchers was taking some lectures from the artifact, she lecturer began to malfunction, and when she tried to get a clear lecture, she got a slight discharge of energy that caused her a bit on incommodity.

-What was that? I didn't knew this thing could bite-Said the researcher…without know that it was the beginning of a real mess.

A few Days later, very far away from there, in a populous city called San Fransokyo, at beautiful sunset, a group of friends that you could confuse with guys from your own neighborhood, gathered at a garage that was full of many advanced devices and pieces of technology, 2 boys and 2 girls that recently turned into a gang of heroes for the city, their de facto leader, hiro Hamada, was spending time with the rest of the team, Wasabi, a very cautious and, although a bit compulsive, very friendly guy, honey lemon, and enthusiastic and cheerful girl that although very fashionable, is very knowledged, Gogo, a silent but decided girl that is fast for the action, they were talking about some advances that Hiro was developing for the team's equipment.

-What are those new implements you created for our outfits Hiro?- Ask Wasabi.

-Well, this is something that ALL YOURS going to enjoy!-Said hiro smiling

Hiro took something from his bag that looked like blueprints, but with the particularity that these were interactive, like a plasma screen, in the blueprints hiro deployed the modifications he did to their suits.

-Let me see if I understand by what I see here: now our suits will be composed with nanobots?-Asked Gogo looking to the blueprints.

-Yes, I supposed that it must be a manner more efficient of carry our suits and weapons, especially in a situation where normally we don't have time to dress-up-Explained the young scientist.

-Also, I helped hiro a bit with the design of the new suits-Said Honey lemon

-That explain why they looks so…tight-said Gogo, because the new suits now had a slender and less armored appearance, in favor of better mobility and agility.

-It will not be a problem; I designed the nanobot-made fiber to work like a sort of shield in case of impacts-Said hiro.

-i wait this doesn't have the problem in the crotch-Said wasabi-I have delicate skin-said

-And… where is Fred? I supposed he will be here with us-Said Hiro, noticing the absence of the nerdy in the team, curiously, he enter in the garage in that moment and contrary to his normally cheerfully being, looked very upset, this was not unnoticed by the rest of the gang.

-…eehh Fred, what's happening? Normally you scare someone of us when you enter here-Said Gogo.  
The aforementioned took sit with a downtrodden looking, explaining what happened.

-My Arch-enemy beat down me again in another online tournament of Yugioh, that's something very disappointing, that enemy of mine isn't so strong and even so… -Said Fred.

-Do you have an arch-enemy?-Asked Honey.

-And who's him?-Asked Wasabi

-Her, a girl called Elinor Gates, a fan of the Japanese manga by what I've known of her, our relationship is basically the same that exist between the jester and Owl sentry-Said Fed, without know that his friends would not get the reference.

-Calm down king of the game, surely you will beat her sooner or later…maybe later…very later…-said gogo.

-Why you not check the new improvements that hiro made on our suits?-asked Wasabi-maybe it make you feel better-

Freed quickly put attention on the blueprints, liking much what he saw there.

-Cool! These are like the scorpion's super suit!-Said-and what other updates used on these new suits?-asked Fred.

-For now I still working on that, but be sure of one thing, it will be amazing-Said hiro.  
Near of there, in the botton of a backstreet, a portal materialized, from where sofia and Tecna emerged.

-Well, now time to make a bit of exploration-said tecna.

When both leave the backstreet, they seen San Fransokyo, from sofia's viewpoint it was not too different from republic city, except for the fact that this place looked a little bit more advanced in what tech refers, as she seen in many places and things, like the giant plasma screens in certain business and the giant ballons that hover over the city. Tecna look on a garbage can a newspaper and found the name of the city there.

-San Fransokyo? Curious I didn't imagined that the next amulet would be on the earth-Said

-This is Bloom's foster planet?-Asked sofia.

-Yes Sofia, is a bit rare the portal didn't allowed her to come here, I supposed she would be more familiarized with this place.

Tecna took the compass from her pocket, and both began to follow their instructions, while walking, Tecna and Sofia followed their directions only paying attention to the traffic, until they found the garage where Hiro and cia. Worked

-Curious, why the compass brought us to here?-Wondered Tecna

-Maybe someone here can help us with our mission-Guessed Sofia.

-Maybe, but first of all I want to meet them a little bit-Said Tecna, whom took her dream probe and released the little nanobot, that was sent to make a reconnaissance inside the garage, where tecna was able of see the team working in their devices.

-Seemingly those guys have a likeness for the tech, probably the compass guide us because they could help us in some manner-Said tecna.

-I'm wonder why they're working in those devices, looks like some kind of suits.-Said sofia.

-If I had to hazard a guest, they're some kind of defenders in this city-Said tecna, looking to certain pieces of the devices that looked like specialized weapons.

-would not be so rare, maybe they're like carol of the arrow, a friend that also lead a band of good doers on my kingdom-Said sofia.

Very far away from there, inside Krei tech headquarters, there was happening something, the team of researchers of both, David Xanathos and Alister Krei were working on something that seemingly will have an decisive influence in the world.

-Who would had imagined such thing David?-Asked Alister-smart metals, capable of assemble themselves at command, who would imagined something like it-Said Alister.

-trust me, I've seen many things in the past that you would not believe, but for now, concentrate on this, where is the leader of this division?-asked David.

The woman in charge of the investigation, a Tall and white skinned woman, with brown eyes, and a Blonde hair cut to the high of her shoulders, and dressed with the classic lab coat over a purple business dress, the woman had a serious expression, that was very accord with her serious demeanor, and a cold looking from her eyes rendered any friendly approach to her very difficult, next to impossible.

-Well mister Krei, by what we were able of retrieve from the machine, seemingly everything is operational, but by some reason we weren't able to make it work again, at least not totally, other curiosity is that by what we discovered in the ice layers of the place where this was found, this artifact is on this planet since 100.000 ago, I said this planet, because the chemical test showed that, whatever this thing is made, doesn't exist on the periodic table-Explained the doctor.

-Thank you Diane, you're so smart, to hire you was a winner bet-Said krei, whom only got another cold glare from the woman.

-Where did you found her?-asked David.

-Don't worry, she had very good credentials, also is not like it would matter or yes?-Asked Alister.

Meanwhile David was coming back to the hotel where he was hosted, once he enters to his room, he called by his second in charge Owen Brunnet.

-How was the business gathering with mister Krei, sir?-asked Owen

-well, Krei is what I supposed he was: a self-centered and pompous arrogant that, although wants to do some good the the world, he also wants his slice of the cake-Said David.

-You could say he was a lot like you in the past?-Asked Owen

-a little bit, but besides that, what about the other "issue"'-Asked David.

-Our informant told us that Demona is still lurking and the last time she was seen in this city, why she's here and what she's looking for, we don't know yet-Said Owen in his characteristically monotone voice.

-Well, I suspect that we will meet her sooner that we would want-Said David, looking through the window of his room-and for the same I didn't wanted to bring Fox and alexander with me this time.

-it was the better, without the risk of have them targeted; we can take care of whatever happen here without problems-said Owen.

David thought about his wife and baby, it was a few time when Alexander was almost kidnapped by the king of the earth faeries, and without the helping of the gargoyles, it would had occurred, at least now his family counted with a helper very handy...

-Be sure that if something happens, the gargoyles be ready sooner as possible-Said David, looking trough a plasma screen that showed 7 wooden boxes inside a container

-As your command-Said Owen.

In the Krei tech headquarters, the same scientific was still making some analysis to the metal of the structure, when she noticed something, the structure had a hole in the flank area, like it was carved with some kind of energy weapon. After some scans on the affected area, she said to the rest of researchers she needed to retire, and in the bathroom, she found with someone else there…a shadowed figure.

-Are you sure that you can help me with my goals? I can't afford to be in this disguise for another moment…-said the researcher-

-Calm down, after all the good things always take their time to move-Said the figure, who uncovered her veil of darkness to reveal to be Stormy.

-I warn you, I have no patience for the betrayers-said the woman to stormy.

-Hmmpf…sure you know your matters or not?-Said stormy in a mocking tone.

-whatever, the power that I wanted finally will be mine, and that idiot of krei will be the first to taste it…and after, the rest of mankind-said in a sinister tone.

Very far away from there, at the top of the Great bridge of san Fransokyo, there was someone who looked like a girl…with wings on her back.

-…I knew it, that rare energy was very similar to the mine-Said the girl looking to the city, before fly towards there-I wait that I can find some answers with whomever enter to this world-thought.


	18. the demon in the machine2

The Wings of the Princess.

A sofia the first/winx club crossover.

Disclaimer:

winx club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.p.A

Sofia the first belongs to Craig Gerber and Jamie Mitchell and Disney Company

Gargoyles Belongs to Disney

Big hero six belongs to Disney too.

The Oc that will going to appears Belong to me

Ep.18: the demon in the machine 2

It was the night at San fransokyo and in the middle of a district of the city named Good Lucky alley was a crowd of people gathered for a certain event: it was an illegal robot battle between some members of the bands of the city, in such places the bets were very high since many of the combatant wanted not only the money but to show that they had the stronger robots, but one of them excelled over all them: Mr. Yama, a Large, obese man with short black hair with ponytail and thick eyebrows was known as a notorious gangster in the city that made a lot of his fortune in these illegal duels, along some other "business"…until the day that a little brat defeated him in a duel of robots, this didn't liked too much to Yama, and after spent some time in the jail by his fault, he was decided to shred into pieces the robot of any idiot who dared to defy him to a duel, but seemingly, as he seen soon, it was not a deterrent to someone to try it, after two guys which bots were reduced to bolts, a slender girl with brown hair who reached the high of her back and held on a rear ponytail, white skin, purple eyes, and dressed in a white straight turtleneck vest that left the midriff bared, blue jeans and sandals, and she had a confident looking on her face. She went to the place where the contenders sit to duel, and tacking a weird looking robot that seemingly was made of crystal instead of metallic parts.

-What the….HAHAHA! Girl, you must want to go bankrupt right?-Said a confident yama looking at the seemingly fragile bot.

-You could say it, but how sure are of your victory?-asked the girl, putting her money in the betting tray.

-Then If there is not more problem, BEGIN WITH THE DUEL!-ordered the girl that made as referi

Yama ordered to his robot to attack the crystal bot, sending it to fly many meters, but surprisingly, without shatter it, only standing up again, but when he tried to cut it with their buzzsaw, the robot only stood in his place taking the attack without move a little bit, but when the buzzsaw went back the crystal bot even wasn't splintered

-C'mon girl, what you're planning with it?!-Asked Yama, looking to this ridicule comedy.

-I was only looking how menacing are you, and you're no more than a rat-Said the girl, seemingly without recognize the risk there.

-Then prepare to swallow those words stupid girl-Said Yama- Onikage, break it now!-said

Yama's robot tried to break the crystal robot with a new weapon that Yama had installed on it: a little projector of laser beams, but contrary to what he expected, the beam was stopped before it could beat the crystal robot, leaving Yama very confused.

-What the hell is happening here?-Asked Yama-If you're another smarty pants, you're going to suffer brat!-Said Yama.

-Don't worry, if this is too shameful for you, I'm going to finish this now-Said the Girl-HOSEKI; TIME TO GO BRUTAL!-ordered the girl.

In that moment, the crystal robot created two pincers from their arms, and before Yama could notice it, his robot was shredded into two pieces, giving the girl the victory.

-AND THE WINNER OF THE NIGHT…what was your name?-Asked the referi

-my name isn't important for now-Said the Girl

-welll….the mysterious crystal fighter!, here do you have your price-Said the presenter.

Before go out, the girl looked her robot, taking it inside her bag, but once she was alone in the Alleys, two shadows took her grappling her against a wall, they were two of Yama's henchmen, and Yama itself appeared there very unhappy.

-NO ONE FOOLS YAMA; LITTLE BRAT! - said Yama before take the bag of the girl

-you surely are very uneducated, you're so like mako shisui from yohei z…-Said the girl….making the two henchmen to being slammed against the walls by an invisible force, leaving Yama very puzzled (and terrified) by what he saw there.

-WHAT…WHAT THE HELL WAS…THAT…!?-Asked Yama, taking a gun from his pocket, and when he tried to shoot her, the bullet, instead of hit the girl, went straight to the floor when it was less than a meter of the girl

-Only a little slap in their faces, and by that foolishness, you will get one too-Said the mysterious girl.

Before he could react, the girl slammed him against the floor with the same invisible force, leaving him unable of move like if his body was heavier than it looked (and that was to say something), only to hear the hooters of the patrols coming there, but when the police surrounded him again, he noticed how the girl simply was gone like if she vanished.

-What an idiot, at least I have enough money to pay for a good place to spend the night, but before, I must go to seek for those magical signals I detected-Said the girl.

But in that moment, she detected another signal of strange magic: in a store of electronics, she detected that some devices began to work very strangely, giving an unpleasant surprise to customers and sellers, some of them even being attacked by such devices.

-Yes, this is that phenomenon again-Said the girl, using her fingers to make something similar to a seal- "MINI SMASHING TECHNIQUE"-said the girl, making all the devices to be deactivated completely, The girl, dissimulating, enter to the store and without being noticed, scanned one of them with…a magical circle?.

-I knew that this was the city from where these strange magic was coming, now the hard part of the work: to find the source-said

Near of there, Hiro and his team were gathered on Hiro's workshop about some news about isolated incidents, were electronic devices began to malfunction, even with dangerous results but fortunately, with no reports of human victims, just in that moment, in the news were mentioning the incident on the electronic stores.

-"and after another nasty surprise in another electronic store, the Police Department continue investigating if there is some connection between these incidents…"-was what the guys were watching on the news.

-What we're going to do?-Asked Wasabi-this cannot escalate, I'm not comfortable of the idea of my freezer shooting me with frost-Said

-I've seen something like this before!-Said Fred.

-Let me guess: some super villain scheme?-Asked gogo.

-And why not? Think it, so many failures aren't a coincidence, the question why? , maybe someone in the city is messing with something that wasn't supposed to be found like alien tech, and the last time that it happened was a KABAM! That trembled the entire city, this time, could be worst-Said fred

-Hiro, do you think that Baymax can detect some anomaly on those places?-Asked Honey.

-I was thinking the same, but…by some reason, Baymax cannot detect any recognizable pattern-Explained hiro-for the same is very complicated to predict where will be the next.

-Then what we should do?-Asked gogo-we cannot let this to grown on our noses-Said

Unknown to them, Tecna and Sofia were outside of the workshop hearing everything they were saying thanks to tecna's bug spy, paying attention to the detail of those incidents.

-mmm..then it must be the reason why we are here, those incidents must be related to our mission-Said Tecna.

-If the compass guided us to them, surely we could trust them in our mission-Said Sofia-this time would be better to count with allies on this world before something happens-Said, taking her backpack, but in that moment she felt something moving on her backpack.

-Uh?, what this?-Asked

In that moment, Tinker bell left from the backpack, breathing very heavily after being so many in such straight space.

-WOOOOSH…finally some fresh air...-Said

-Tinker bell what are you doing here?-Asked Sofia looking to her little bonded pixie.

-What more, see how to help you!-Said tinker bell- I'm not the kind of girl that can left you forsaken-Said

-And maybe it was the better-Said ecna.

-Tecna?-said sofia.

-Think it, this time the portal allowed her to follow us, maybe this mean she will be handy here-Said.

In that moment they felt the presence of someone more…or better said, something more, when they turn around to see what, they seen a huge humanoid robot than seemingly was inflatable because it looked like a giant marshmallow, in what looked like his head were only two black dot that seemingly were the "eyes" united by a thin line, Sofia, Tecna and tinker bell looked a bit puzzled at this robot.

-HELLO.I' . . -

-EEHHH…tecna what can I tell it?-Asked Sofia

-Well, present yourself with it, since he did it with you-Said tecna

-eehh… nice to meet you, mister baymax- Said Sofia, with her classic salutation to the robot.

In that moment Hiro and his friends were exit from the workshop, meeting Sofia and Tecna, tinkerbell had to hide inside Sofia's backpack to not be seen.

-Ehh… something happens?-Asked hiro to both girls.

-Besides that I'm an amateur of the robotics-Said Tecna-then this friend of yours is a medical robot?-Asked Tecna.

-Yes, that is their primal function, but beside that we can help yours?-asked hiro

-Well, I and my little sister came from…England, because our father had some business here-Said-My name is Tecna Kapek-Said

-And I'm Sofia…Kapek, nice to meet yours-Said Sofia-

The BH6 looked to these girls, being lemon whom broke the Ice.

-Awwww! You're so cute little one!-Said, lifting up Sofia by hug her, whom only felt a bit awkward to this.

-C'mon honey, calm down-Said hiro, making Honey to put Sofia in the floor again-I'm Hiro Hamada, and they're my friends,Honey lemon, Gogo tomago, Fred and Wasabi-Explained hiro

-And this one of here is your friend too?-Asked Tecna

. . . . . ' -explained Baymax.

-Tell me, how many medical procedures he can carry out?-Asked tecna, interested in this robot-

-ACTUALLY.I' .WITH.10 .PROCEDURES.-Explained baymax

-You're very soft-Said Sofia, touching Baymax.

. . . . .PATIENT.-explained Baymax.

-What kind of construct conform him, titanium?-asked Tecna

-I choose to use carbon fiber, to make it more light and durable-Explained hiro.

-I would really like to show you to my family-Said Sofia to Baymax

-Tell us, you're onto this of the robotics too?-Asked gogo

-Yes, I think I can show yours something-Said tecna, taking her backpack and showing them her little seeker drone that normally she used in Alfea to gather infomartion.  
-hehe, interesting what is its primal function-Asked Honey lemon looking to the little droid.

-Normally I use it to seek things that I can't find-Explained Tecna-it saved me a lot of time with many issues-Explained.

-And what about all of yours?-Asked Sofia-do you made things like baymax?-Asked

-Actually, each one of us works with certain branches of investigations-Explained honey lemon-My thing is the chemical, you would be fascinated with all the things that I can do using Mother Nature's toolbox-Explained.

-I'm more akin to the speed-Explained gogo-trust me, the transports I design are something far from this world-Explained…without know that Tecna have seen things faster than anything made on the earth.

-My specialty is laser technology-Explained Wasabi-if there is something that I like of the light, is that can be organized as one consider better-Explained.

-well, talking properly I'm not a scientist, but an afficionate to watch it-Explained Fred-And trust me girls, this guys doesn't disappoint you-Said Fred

-Well, for now we must go now Hiro-Explained Wasabi-we have…a certain research we must do now-Said, referring to the incidents on the city, waiting that Tecna and Sofia didn't heard nothing of it.

-See ya' later guys-Said Fred while following Wasabi, and soon by honey and Gogo.

-For today I must go to my house too, but if you want to see more, you could go to the San fransokyo institute of technology, happily for you there will be an exposition tomorrow in the night, Seemingly Krei tech is doing after certain deal with other company-Explained Hiro, giving to Tecna a paper with the location of the institute-Maybe you could show more of that droid you designed Tecna-Said

-Thank Mister Hiro-Said Tecna, looking Hiro going out.

-You're going to visit that place?-Asked Sofia

-Sure Sofia, as a fairy of technology I cannot avoid to feel interest by something like that, also…there is a highly chance that in such place crowded with tech we could see something related to those incidents and our mission-Said Tecna.

That night Sofia and Tecna were inside a tent that was hidden thanks to a concealment spell in san fransokyo's park, meanwhile Sofia was dressing to sleep, she noticed that tecna was working with certain pieces that she brought from Alfea, not so huge as she would had wanted, but should had been enough for the Exposition.

-What's will be your proyect for the exposition tecna?-Asked Sofia

-Look at this-Said tecna, showing her a little watch-seemingly this is only a watch, but if you press here-said, pressing certain button of the watch-look the magic-Said tecna, showing that from the screen of the watch was proyecting a little holographic screen.

-this has phone, encyclopedia, music reproduction, internet conection, gps, and many other things-Explained.

-You take this seriously right? - Said Sofia- you're very like Gwen, my dad's artificers, she enjoy a lot creating devices too-Said Sofia-

-Yes, but even so, I had installed certain functions on this watch, since clearly the tech level here is limited compared with the things we have in zenith, and for the same I didn't wanted to make something that could attract too many attention to us-Said Tecna.

At the next day at the convention, there were a lot of people gathered in the exhibition to show how good their science projects were, some of them were working on new devices designed to make easier the life of the people, others were centered on new energy sources, and between so many people were Hiro and his friend, there, they found with Tecna and Sofia, whom wasvery busy looking with amazement to so many invents, and, without being noticed, tinker bell too.

-Hi girls, ready for the big match?-Asked Hiro

-We can see what you have planned to show?-asked Honey

-I could show yours, but it could ruin the surprise, right?-Said Tecna.

-hehe, ok, i only asked since I had some curiosity-Said hiro looking to Tecna

In that moment the guys heard that Tecna was being called to make her performance.

-It's My Time guys, wish me Luck-Said Tecna

Tecna took place in the middle of the stage, and looking to the growing crowd there, she began.

-Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a question for yours: what is the most bothersome problem when we use the cellphones?-Asked

The people gathered only look between them after hears her question.

-One: the size, do you really like to go holding a piece of tile on your pocket, that surely result in a complete disaster when sit down and you forgot that you had it in your back pocket?.

Second: their capacity, surely you think that the modern cellphones are the top of technology, but let me show you… how wrong you are-Said Tecna.

In that moment Tecna took the watch-phone from her pocket, and for the amazement of the public, the little watch deployed an holographic screen that was far more interactive than the actual experimental holographic devices.

-This little friend is called "V-phone", basically you have all the functions of a tablet or smart phone in a device of the size of a little watch, and the best part-Said Tecna, making the little watch to deploy two little mirrors from their sides-is that this work with solar energy entirely-Explained Tecna, making that the vision-phone also created a very vivid holographic image of an entire landscape of Magix, sure that the public will think it was only a fantasy landscape created via CGI. This left the public enough amazed to applause at the unison, and after that, Tecna went to meet with sofia an hiro, baymax and cia.

-That was FANTASTIC!-Said Fred-You were like the Hierophant from timeline comics, but more attractive my friend-Said Fred

-Really impressive Tecna-Said Gogo-you must had to be a REAL freak of tech to develop such thing, you didn't go mad working with so many algorithms to develop such AI?-Said

-Your presentation was so beautiful!-Said Honey-Such landscape was so marvelous…you're a drawer also? I want to say, to design something like that…wow…-Said

-Even my technology isn't so advanced-said wasabi-what kind of processor you used for such thing?-Asked.

-It's a computer processor unit of my own design-Explained Tecna- modesty apart; I have pride on my own work-Said

-And let me tell you, you will be accepted in our institute very Soon-said Hiro.

And that wasn't all in that moment, Alister Krei, who was looking thorough the expositions, and was very impressed by Tecna´s demonstration.

-Tell me, are you an alien? Because it was from another world! To comprise so many components to create a solid hologram in that little space..Ufff! Surely you didn´t slept many nights to create it-Said Krei-Can I look it-Asked.

After Tecna handed him the watch he looked it a bit more carefully.

-Fascinating-said-even in my company we don't know how to do something like this-Said

-It was easy for someone who enjoy her work sir-Said Tecna

-and I can offer you something you would enjoy even more: my company could be glad to buy your technology, I can assure you, I can pay to you more money that any girl of your age would imagine-Said Krei.

Tecna, whom was not exactly naive, noticed that Krei wasn't something so trustful, and nicely she declined the offer.

-I would prefer to work a bit more on develop this tech before consider It Mister Krei-Said Tecna-I think that this tech needs a bit more of tuning before to consider to sell it-Said Tecna.

-Seemingly the young genius of today need to trust a little bit more in the people that would fund them-Said Krei-but…it's your decision young girl-Said Krei leaving there.

-Mister Krei…the watch- Said a new voice

All they look at the new one; they didn't knew it, but she was the girl of the alley that defeated Yama.

-eehh…sorry, sorry, here do you have tecna-Said Krei before go out.

-Thank you-Said Tecna- a litle bit more and I don't know where my tech would have finished-Said

-that's no problem, practically I learned to detect guys too interested-Said the girl

-What's your name?-Asked Sofia

-Elinor Gates-said-Mangaka aspirant at your service, I like to visit places like this and many other for inspiration for my stories-Said

-… Eeehhh Mangaka? - Said Sofia.

-Let me show you-Said Elinor giving to Sofia one exemplar of a manga that she was working-As you can see a mangaka is what you could call both an illustrator and writer, sometimes with plots very soft, but sometimes very daring-Said Elinor.

Sofia was Very interested in this form of art while looking thorough the pages, but she wasn't the only one; Fred looked to this manga in a very apprehensive way, and frowned when he readed it.

-wait a minute…xenoformers? ... I can't believe it…-Said Fred, glaring at Elinor-You're smasher_Wing-Said

Elinor reacted to hear that Name

-HeroCrazer?-Said ELinor-I didn't supposed I would find my nemesis here-Said, with an apprehensive gaze in her face-

The rest of the guys didn't understood what was happening, because the sparks between the eyes of both were very strong.

-What's happening here?-Asked Sofia.

-this girl is that one who doesn't stop of beat me in yugioh-Said Fred annoyed.

-Isn't my fault you use a deck so predictable-Said Elinor- but what can I expect from a comic fan that spent 20 pages on a forum to state why the thing can beat Joss the steel-Said ELinor

-Is true! , Joss is only hill level, the piece of magma he throws to the marines in marineforth is barely of the size of a hill, and the thing surpassed it very easily-

-Based on what?-Said Elinor- in a very dubious pages of a comic where you cannot recognize clearly how big is the meteor he deflected?-Said Elinor- don't make me laugh.

-Is more clear than a supposed black hole that was supposed to engulf an entire planet and that moon avenger was able with a little burst of moonlight-Said Fred.

-Moon Avenger's attacks are stronger that anything that marvel could have, not only because the beam of light is little implies isn't strong!-Said Elinor

While the two were arguing Sofia, Tecna and the others looked a bit perplex to the level that this discussion was taking, in some point both even used math formulas that Hiro and his team didn't knew Fred could use.

-what happens with them?-Asked Sofia, not too sure about what to think about this quarrel.

-Don't worry, only two nerds wasting air-Said Gogo

But meanwhile they were talking there, both, Tecna felt something awful, it was like a weird overload of energy, not only near of her, but all the place, but also, elinor seemingly felt it too, because she stop of arguing with fred.

-Eehh… I must go now, sorry guys!-said Elinor, hurrying to go out of there.

-hey, We haven't finished yet!-said Fred

-Sofia, I think we must go out too-Said Tecna

While tecna and sofia were walking between the many inventors there gathered, Sofia Asked something.

-Tecna, what's happening?-

-Sofia, we need to take away this people outside of this place-Said Tecna

-Why?-

-Because I detected something awful with the machines here gathered-

Like if the Destiny was detected while was working, the disaster happened: at the beginning it was not too noticeable, one solar engine beginning to work bad, a new pacemaker working erratically, but an Explosion of an electric engine signed the beginning of all, the panic erupted when ALL THE MACHINES beginning to assemble to conform monstrous mechanical hulks that began to attack the people. Hiro and cia. Didn't lost time into begin to help the people, after activate the new suits began the rescue/battle.

-Wasabi, we need a bigger exit, or the people will bump in their effort to scape!-Ordered hiro.

Wasabi began his work, but that that moment a mechanical hulk almost smashed him, but was saved by one of honey lemon's chemical capsule that paralyzed the creature.

-Good for that Honey!-Said Wasabi

Meanwhile, Fred, Gogo and hiro were containing those mechanical beast, one of them maded with optical wires almost chopped hiro, but thanks to baymax's Armor he wasn't pierced by the wires, and Baymax took care of those creatures with their rocket fists, fred burned down two electric cars that were to crush some bystanders, allowing them to scape, and gogo cut in half 5 electric bicicles that were wreaking havoc with her discs.

-This is going too crazy for my tastes!-Said Gogo, repelling an enraged solar panel that to pierce her with their cables, but was quickly cut in half by her disc.

-Strangely I woke up with the feeling that something weird was going to happen!-Said fred, toasting another crazed machines.

-That premonition would have been very useful 10 minutes ago!-Said honey lemon, using her capsules to freeze a flock of flying…cellphones?

-Guys, the door is ready!-Said Wasabi, and thanks to it, the people were able of scape sooner from the mechanical havonc, but just when looked like the machines were being defeated, something bvery bad happened: the destroyed machines reassemble themselves and began their attack again.

-Aww C'mon!, this is going worst?-said Wasabi, defending with his plasma blades from a drill composed hulk.

-These machines looks like something more is manipulating them! -Said hiro, looking how what looked like a weird green lighting was reassembling every machine they destroyed.

In that moment a machine throws at Hiro a piece of concrete, but before it could strike him…the piece of debris was stopped in the air by a …rainbow colored bubble?

-OK…that was totally unexpected!-Said Hiro.

In that moment the six guys looked how two beautiful winged girls were helping them to deal with the crazed machines using both, green lightning bolts and rainbow-colored beams of light.

-Are you Okay?-asked Sofia.

The guys were even more perplex to recognize the two girls as the two who they meet only one day before, and more bizarre, using powers they only seen on comic books and films.

-What we are supposed to think of this?-Asked a perplex Gogo.

-what you should think is in not be smashed by that!-Said tecna, cutting in half a flying mechanical hammer that tried to pierce Gogo using a lighting-made blade.

Outside of the complex two pairs of people were looking the havoc in the exposition, one pair were David Xanatos and Owen.

-Sir, I think this would be a good moment to send our friends to help with it-Said Owen

David took his cellphone and after dial a number he said to someone –Goliath I think this is time to deal with this-Said

Inside the building, the BH& and the fairies were still dealing with the mechanical hulks, Tecna was actually trying to locate the source of the power that was controlling these machines, but strangely the source was like if it didn't stayed fix on a place, like if that was moving.

-To strike the source of all this mess, I need to stay concentrated, and I can't with all this creatures!-Said Tecna-

-I'm working on It!-Said Sofia, whom created a barrier to protect tecna, whom began to scan the area more efficiently, in that moment she noticed that there was no 1 but 7 sources of energy.

-Guys, this is going to be complicated, since there are 7 devices that are controlling the machines!-Explained Tecna.

-Great, we only need to survive to be shredded by these things while you seek it-Said gogo.

-It doesn't matter, we must buy time for her to deal with this!-Said hiro -Baymax, try to help her to locate these things!-Ordered hiro.

.DETECT. . . . . -Said Baymax, pointing to something very little, is looked like a little mechanical insect that had attached a green crystal in their back.

-Gotcha!, Tecno shocl-Said Tecna attacking the little insect with green thunderbolts, but the insects were agile and fast, and took a lot of Aim from her part to destroy 2 of them, and there was still 5 of them causing havoc.

-2 less, there still 5-Said Tecna

-what is that!?-Said Fred, looking how through the ceiling other 6 winged figures break their way to the place. They were barely humanoid in their shape, but had a reptilian looking that clearly signaled their inhuman nature along bat-like wings coming from their backs, and instead of five fingers, with 4 talons coming from their hands and 3 talons from their feet that gave the feeling they were walking in their tiptoes completed with long tails.

One of the was more than 2 meters tall, with his skin in lavender color that had a long hair and a hard gaze in his eyes along two little horns coming from his forehead, his only wear was a loincloth that was maintained in place with a leather belt.

Other looked a bit old, since it was a bit grey-haired, had an abundant beard; his skin was in a tone of brown and wears a leather cuirass along the loincloth.

other of the creatures was of yellow color and relatively short compared with the others, lacked of any hair in his head, had wings coming from under their arms instead of his back as the others,

Other creature was completely red color, with a beak very noticeable, completed with the set of horns from their head and a thin complexion.

Other creature was of a green color with a pronounced belly, fin-like ears completed with the respective loincloth.

The last of them was a very feminine looking creature, that had the same skin color than the first, and very similar hair and horns, her clothes were composed of a piece of loincloth completed with a midriff-baring top, along two earring and a bracelet on her left wrist.

Despite their fierce looking, the first of the creatures had a gaze that indicated they weren't there to attack them, instead the creatures began soon to destroy any evil machine in the surroundings, allowing Tecna to locate and destroy the mini robots(and giving a deserved relief to the BH6 since they were already tired of the fight)

-Is possible to this night become weirder?-Asked gogo looking to these creatures.

-they're helping us to deal with these crazed machines, then, maybe we could think they're friendly-Said honey.

Soon tecna, with the Help of Baymax, Was able of locate the remaining insects, while she shouted an order to Sofia.

-Sofia, protect all them, I'm going to roast all those machines!-Said Tecna, Sofia obey her, creating a barrier where the BH6 were gathered.

-Are you Ok?-Asked Sofia to the team.

-Yes…although to see so many uncanny people here…well is a hard to explain our feelings now-Said hiro

-But at least I wait that besides that we could be friends-Said Sofia.

In that moment, Tecna gathered part of her Magical power in the palms of her hands, and in a quick movement, released it in a little EMP, deactivating the mechanical insects, along all the machines except for those of the BH6.

-It's over for these machines-Said Tecna, who went towards the creatures, thanking them by the help. The Gargoyle that looked like the leader of the group was a bit surprised by see tecna's power, but in overall he didn't felt any bad from her.

-Was our pleasure, as gargoyles, is our duty to help those in problems.

Outside the building, there was someone who looked into this pandemonium with interest.

-Seemingly the first test was succeful, soon, the rest of the city will be like that building…in fire-Said Alister's helper…holding a green crystal on her hand.

-That's gonna be full fun in that moment-Said stormy.

To be continued…


	19. The demon in the machine 3

the Wings of the Princess.

A sofia the first/winx club crossover.

Disclaimer:

winx club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.p.A

Sofia the first belongs to Craig Gerber and Jamie Mitchell and Disney Company

Gargoyles Belongs to Disney

Big hero six belongs to Disney too.

The Oc that will appears Belong to me

Atlantis the lost empire belongs to Disney.

Ep.19: the demon in the machine 3

Inside the hotel where David Xanathos was residing, was having place a very uncanny gathering: the six teens that in that same night discovered more things that their mindset would had accepted, the mere fact that they meet with actually faeries and Gargoyles by first hand was more than enough to break any kind of skepticism they would had, although Fred, loyal to himself was interested by see actual meta humans , and in that moment they simply didn't knew what to tell to break the ice while they were with Sofia, Tecna and the gargoyles. At the end was Sofia who broke the ice.

-sorry if we didn't been sincere with yours, but we didn't knew how you could react to us-Said Sofia

-Little one, don't worry; surely you had a good reason to work of that form-Said Angela, the female gargoyle.

-Can we go back to how this turned into a total madness?-Said Wasabi-I want to say, yesterday I was totally sure that the fairy tales that my grandmother told me were only that, no offense! And no offense, but if I learned something about many of those tales is that they can be a bit tricky-Said Wasabi, whom didn't noticed how this didn't liked to certain pixie, and before no one could react, Wasabi had Tinker bell in front of his face, by her gestures one could think she was scolding him, but the BH6 only heard tinklings

-Tinker bell, calm, he's only scared-Said Sofia, holding tinker bell in her hand.

-Yes, but Even So, he should restrain a bit-Said tinker bell, the guys there were a bit puzzled how sofia was able of understand her tinklings, little they knew that only other magical beings could understand her.

-And talking of that, exactly what are you doing here?-asked gogo-and please, don't tell me that is a quest like those of the videogames that likes so much to Fred-Said

-C'mon!-Said Fred-I don't know why you're worried, think it, how many chances we have of meet REAL MAGICAL BEINGS!-Said-Please, tell me everything about your kingdom, because you came from a kingdom right?-Said Fred-and tell me how you can understand your little friend?-asked Fred-maybe only other beings like you can understand her?-

-Baymax, why you didn't notice that little pixie when we meet them by first time?-Asked hiro.

-I. CAN'T. SEE. THAT. CREATURE. CALLED. PIXIE, MAYBE. MY. SENSORS. WEREN'T. DESIGNED. TO. DETECT. THINGS. IN. SUCH. FREQUENCES.-said Baymax.

-C'mon, it makes Sense; these kinds of creatures cannot be recorded on video-Explained Fred-Why do you think that there isn't evidence of the loch ness monster or the yeti?-

-That besides, That's not only curiosity-Said honey-I think that if we want to resolve the mystery of the expo we need to know if we can trust yours-Said honey.

-And what about yours?-Said hiro to goliath and his clan-i was sure that the gargoyles of the cathedrals were pure ornament-Said

-Kid, we are more than it-Said Brooklyn-and trust me, compared with all the things we experimented on our lives, this was only a party night in our routine-Said

-I think that presentations are needed-Said Goliath-My name is Goliath, leader of the New York Clan of Gargoyles, and they're what you could call my family: my second in command Brooklyn, my daughter Angela, my mentor Hudson, our tech expert Lexington and our investigator Broadway-Explained Goliath, in that moment a wingless gargoyle-like creature enter there, it was more like a beast since it walked on four paws and had a very mastiff-like build like the size of a young calf, didn't wear anything and had a blue colored skin-And this is what you could call our pet, Bronx-Said Goliath

-Dude, you cannot be more New Yorker than that-Said Gogo

-And my name is David Xanatos-Said David, entering to the room along Owen-and I'm happy to find not only young science enthusiasts, but two faeries, although a bit surprised to know that you're not Childs of Oberon-Said David to Sofia and Tecna.

-How did you knew that?-asked Tecna.

-Only let's say that Owen is a bit…keen to detect when something is very otherworldly-Said David, to whom Owen had confirmed that the magic of those young fairies didn't matched with that of other Childs of Oberon.

While they were talking, Angela noticed how fast Sofia befriended with Bronx, whom the gargoyles appreciated by his ability to judge the character of the people.

-I think that we can trust them-Said Angela- at least they're not going to harm us-Said.

-Well, now is our turn to presentations: My name is Tecna Kapek, and they're sofia Balthazar and tinker bell, we are here in, sorry miss gogo, a mission to obtain certain magical item that we need to stop an ancient evil outside of this world-Said tecna

-We are from different planets, but all of them are located on magix, a place beyond the dimension where is your earth-Said Sofia- that was the main reason to come here-Said

-An entire magical dimension? Cool!-said Fred- you must take us to there-Said

-Isn't so easily, we are here only because we had such mission, isn't like we could come here always that we want-Explained Sofia.

-And to all this Mister Xanatos what brought you to san fransokyo?-Asked Hiro.

-some contact here told us that Demona was detected in this city, and having in account all the incidents that had been happening, I can bet she's behind it-Said Xanatos

-Demona? Very suggestive Name-Said Honey

-and trust us when we tell you, she HONORS that name-Said Broadway.

Both groups began to interchange all the experiences they had, and the BG6 were speechless to heard so many harrowing adventures coming from both the fairies and the gargoyles, the curse of stone, the incident of the city of stone, the island of Avalon, the phoenix gate, the travel thorough the world, the clashes with the pack, and most important, the bane of their existence that has been Demona, to heard how she caused something so dire as the wyvern massacre was something unnerving for sofia.

-I don't know what to think to know that there are more people like Azula-Said sofia, remembering her adventure with Musa

-compared with all that, we actually had it very easy-Said Wasabi after heard all those adventures

-I would not matter to go into one of those-Said fred-I could be able of deal with anything that place throws me!-

-Coming from a guy which experience with the supernatural comes from pop culture, I would not bet it-Said gogo.

-In that moment, Owen got a calling from the reception of the hotel.

-mmm…ok, I'm going to check it-said-Sir, Our contact is in reception, she insist that she have something you must see quickly-

-Who's your contact?-Asked Sofia to David

-someone who I meet some time ago, she has shown to be very handy to deal with uncanny things when the Gargoyles aren't available for A or B reason-Said David.  
In that moment, the contact enter to the Room, and it resulted to be Elinor Gates

-Wait a minute, She's your contact?-Asked a surprised Fred.

-Yes, to humiliate you in tournaments and forums isn't my only occupation Fred-Explained Elinor -I'm here because I think I found who caused the disaster of the Expo-Said Elinor-and I think you need to know them-Said to David Xanatos, Taking her cellphone to show them a certain photo, were Krei's assistant, and more important, Stormy, were Looking in the distance to the building during the disaster.

-Stormy-Said Tecna with contempt in her voice-it could not be otherwise-  
What caught the attention of Tecna was not only the photo, but the fact that this look like it was taken from a very weird angle, like if whom was holding the cellphone was…flying?.

-Now Elinor would you like to explain us why this photo looks so…odd?-Asked Tecna, I remember clearly that you hadn't any drone during the expo-Said.

-Not only that-Said Owen- when I meet her, I noticed she had a power too similar to that of sofia and tecna.

-Wait, do you mean…-Said sofia

-Well, after seen who are with yours-Said Elinor pointing to the Gargoyles-I think it have no more sense to hide it-Said-…YOSEI HENSHIN!-

In that moment, Elinor was surrounded by the same twister of light that normally was seen when a fairy transform, and when the Twister of light faded, Elinor was wearing a one piece bodysuit that left uncovered her arms and legs, light blue in the top and dark blue in the bottom, both parts separated by a pink olan at the height of the ribs, with golden shoulder armor, a peridot jewel in the base of the neck, dark blue gloves that only covered the hands completed with white heel shoes, a blue leg band in her right thigh, and the most odd of all… a set of translucent wings in her back.

-Jalapeño…-Said hudson

-so convenient…-Said gogo

-Elinor…you're a fairy too?-asked Sofia surprised

-And By what I felt from her, she has a magic very similar to yours-Said Owen, pointing to Sofia and tecna-and that puzzled me since the first time I've seen her her magic was different from that of the oberon's childs-Said

-From what planet are you?-Asked Tecna to ELinor.

-Eeh… from here, the earth-Said Elinor.

-Let me guess if I understood it right: you're an earthling faerie, but not related with the Childs of Oberon?-Asked goliath.

-That's right, maybe a little of context is needed: my parents were Madeline and Micah gates, my father is an archeologist, but by what I was able of learn, my mother was a fairy from your dimension, sadly she died due to an accident when I was only a toddler, and my father didn't wanted to tell me about it, but I find it by myself since in the attic of my house I found a chest that belonged to her, there were some of her belongings, between them her personal diary, i was surprised when there i found that it contained not only her true background but many spells she used, and when I got 14 years, I awaken my first transformation, unfortunately since it was my first time, my father's car now is in some place near of the moon-Said Elinor rubbing the back of her head.

-Exactly what power do you manipulate?-Asked Hiro.  
Elinor attracted a little glass cup from the table to her hand.

-I can manipulate the gravity, I can use it to attract, repulse or smash things on my way-Explained Elinor-but that's not my only specialty, I'm very handy with seals to contain dangerous energies, Since then, and after some talk with my father, I have a little agency to deal with supernatural occurrences that is active during the summer time, being Mister Xanatos my most frequent client, i experimented many things in those travels: I had to seal a bewitched hotel in the rocky mountains, trust me, if you see mute spooky twins in a hallway, run for your life*, I had to break a curse related with the spiral figures that almost destroy a little town in japan and left me a bit dizzy*, i sealed a demon that used to drag people to his realm after three days, fortunately I beat him in two*, and a creepy little spirit girl that did the same, but only if she was summoned at the 12:00 PM*, fortunately I beat him in two, and to stop two bokors from swap bodies with unaware teens to stay alive, I heard about be young of heart but it was ridiculous*… for someone who loves the manga like me, to discover that myself was a powered being was like a dream come true -Said Elinor smiling.

-I'm amazed of see that you weren't so scared from your own power-Said Tecna-by what I understand from the earth many other girls would be too scared and confused by such change- said.

-her father worked for me to find ancient artifacts in the past, and was thanks to it I meet her, also, I backup her to deal with those incidents, is always useful to count with someone like her-Said David

-Aww c'mon, suddenly my arch enemy has more serious missions than us?-Asked Fred-and why you didn't told us it from the beginning?-asked Fred

-Rule of the mage: not all in the world is to trust so easily, I did it now because I recognized that you would not betray me-Said Elinor.

-Pretty genre-savvy eh girl?-Said Broadway-many characters in films and TV series prefer to act incognito to move more easy-Explained.

-And now we have a target: the Assistant of Krei-Said goliath.

-Talking about her, when we meet her during the expo, I noticed something…inhuman coming from her-Said Sofia-was like she made a great effort to maintain a disguise-Said

-You don't think that she's who I think she's Owen?-Said Xanatos.

-At this moment, the best course of action is to go to question to krei directly-Said owen.

-who you're talking about? The mad she-gargoyle you mentioned earlier?-Asked Wasabi.

-At this height is very plausible to say that it is not a human, but Demona in some kind of disguise-Said Angela-and the saddest of all is that she's still in her hatred towards the humans-.

-Don't worry Angela; we will stop her-Said Sofia, holding Angela's hand, whom only smiled to her.

-Beware, If Stormy is plotting with her, would be very reckless to enter to Krei tech without a plan-Warned Tecna-First of all, I will try to infiltrate to Krei tech to know what they want-Said

-I can put some light about it-Said David-not long ago, Krei and I found something very interesting in the Antarctic tundra-Said activating his laptop-Krei tought that this artifact could be the source of a new technology, and since he had no intention of loose it very easily, he took many measurements to be sure a fiasco like the sparrow proyect don't repeat again, like put a very thick armour in the area of contention in the case that something bad happened -Said Xanatos, showing the photo of the metallic structure which shape vaguely remembered that of an arthropod to the group there gathered, Sofia gasped when she saw it, because it had certain traits that made it recognizable for her.

-That artifact is from Atlantean origin!-Exclaimed sofia.

-Atlantis?-said Hiro-i could say you're kidding me but…-

-How do you know it?-asked goliath.

-Did you seen these things before?-Asked Xanatos.

-In a previous quest, layla, other of my friends and me, had to deal with another weapon of atlantean origin, it had patterns very similar to those of that artifact, and according with a mermaid friend we meet there, those are of atlantean origin-Explained sofia, remembering her adventure with Layla and Gabriella.

-And the naïve of Krei thinks that this will to take him to the glory-Said Brooklin

-Typical-Said Broadway-that dude didn't learn the lesson that the Nazis felt with the ark, if you play with power, you could finish feeling it in the bones-Said.

-An ancient tech in the hands of two witches, recipe for disaster-Said Lexington.

-And this time, we cannot let the witch to escape from us-Said Hudson-My bones aren't in shape to chase her through the world-

-Then is decided-Said Tecna- first of all, I must put eyes into the nest of the devil-Said, taking her dream probe, and activating the spy robot, that was around the size of a fly.

-Nice Toy!-Said lexingotn interested in this device-Can I look it more carefully after all this mess?-Asked.

-Maybe, but now we must be concentrated on our task- Said Tecna.

Tecna sent the spy bug to fly thorough san fransokyo towards Krei tech headquarters, once inside there, Xanatos guided Tecna thorough the corridors until find a very secluded steel door.

-There is where the Artifact is contained-Explained Xanatos-now let's find them-

In that Moment Alistair looked very perturbed by the outcome of the Expo, the poor man actually felt like if he was jinxed, first the demonstration with the portals, then the disaster with the new Hall of the institute of science and now this… he had spent a lot of his resources to prevent these incidents to affect in bad way the company, but what he didn't knew, was that he had a danger bigger just at his back.

-Great, now, the new technology of the Ruins is my last chance to prevent the bankruptcy, at least I can count with Diane, but where is that girl?-Asked himself Krei, just in that moment, Diane enter to the area of study of the structure.

-Something happened mister Krei?-asked diane.

-Yes, I want to know how much we advanced in the development of this tech, I need something to maintain this company in the top-Said Krei, whom clearly was sweating.

-It is Ready actually mister Krei-Said Diane-but…unfortunately, you would not live to enjoy it-Said Diane in a very sinister tone.

-You're pranking me?-Said Krei- you must remember who pays your check at the end...-AuGGG!-Was the only thing that Krei was able of said, before being stroke, with a tick…tail?

-And Exactly in what moment I stated I wanted your ridiculous money?-Said diane, krei only saw with horror how inn that moment she was suffering a weird metamorphosis, her hair was growing more savage and crimson color, her skin changing to a Lila tone and from her head were emerging two little horns, and Krei felt how his shoulder was brutally taken with 4 talons instead of fingers.

-Well, officially Demona has showed Herself-Said David, looking thorough Tecna's spybug.

-Then what is the plan?-Asked Wasabi.

-by what we seen there, Demona has not been able of activate the machine entirely; we should do an all-out attack in that place before she awake it totally-Suggested Elinor.

-You already know that this is not one of your manga, or whatever right?-Said Gogo.

-Lass, in a situation like this, that doesn't sound as a bad idea-Said Hudson.

-Really?-Said Wasabi

-Yes, since our enemy isn't expecting us-Said Goliat.

-in that Case, I think that we need to do something before enter in the cave of the beast-Said Tecna, Looking at Sofia, whom understood her.

-Elinor we would like to have your help-Said Tecna.

-Sure, what I must to do?-asked Elinor.

-Take our hands; we're going to make a convergence-Said sofia.

-I already read something like that in mi mother's diary, Count with me! ... Although I warn you, this is the first time I do something like that-Said.

-Guys-Said Tecna Looking at the BH6-Put your battle suits-Ordered Tecna.

-MAGIC WINX!-

-WINX, ENCHANTIX!-  
After transform into their fairy forms, Tecna, Sofia and Elinor flew over the BH6, and in that moment a rain of sparkles began to cover them. In that moment hiro and cia. Felt how their suits began to get an upgrade very noticeable, since now they looked more armored, but without loose flexibility, but was not all, Fred noticed how now his suit allow him to adhere to the surfaces, Hiro's suit now was able of create plasma whips from his forearms, Gogo noticed her suit that allowed her to manipulate the magnetism in some degree, Honey saw in the palms of her gauntlets two little spheres with the ability of reform solid matter from the environment at will, Wasabi was able now of create not only blades but big barriers of plasma, and baymax was the most noticeable, since his armor was now of white color in the area of the head, legs and arms and green in the chest and waist, and was able now transform into an armored vehicle capable of carry more than one person along with EMP cannons in their forearms.

. . -Said Baymax

-That was GREAAAT!-said Fred.

-thank you very much girls-Said Honey.

-this is perfect! Now we can deal with those crazy witches-Said Wasabi.

. . . .UPGRADING. - said Baymax

Tecna addressed to goliath and his clan.

-now is your turn, enter under the rain of light-Said  
In that moment the gargoyles noticed how their physical parameters were increased, visually they didn't notice it, but they felt a new surge of power coming to them.

-Thanks girls-Said Angela-I expect this time we could stop her-Said Angela, whom was not very happy at the idea of fight her own mother, but there was no choice for her.

-Then now, let's move!-Said ELinor.

-Sofia, Don't forget about me-Said tinker bell.

-Are you sure?-Asked Sofia-this will be so or more dangerous than our first meeting-

-I cannot stay away from this whole situation-Said tinker bell-I cannot let my bonded fairy to go without me-said

-…promise me you will stay in a safe place-Ordered Sofia.

-I will do it-Said tinker bell.

In Krei headquarters, Stormy and Demona were preparing to awake the creature; such creature had a humongous bear claw inserted in the middle of his forehead that seemingly was what prevented it from being completely activated.

-Now I'm only will take this and I will leave this useless place-Said Stormy, creating a mist that was weakening the holding of the claw on the head of the machine.

-Ok. Go away, since now that I have what I wanted, you're useless for me and you risk yourself to being torn apart-Warned Demona.

-Sure but remember: the pride precede the falldown…HAHAHA!-

To be continued...


	20. The Demon in the machine 4

the Wings of the Princess.

A sofia the first/winx club crossover.

Disclaimer:

winx club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.p.A

Sofia the first belongs to Craig Gerber and Jamie Mitchell and Disney Company

Gargoyles Belongs to Disney

Big hero six belongs to Disney too.

The Oc that will appears Belong to me

Atlantis the lost empire belongs to Disney.

Ep.20: the demon in the machine 4

The BH6, the gargoyles and the fairies were flying in their way to Krei tech.

-Guys whatever there is we must be prepared!-Said Elinor- At this height probably she will unleash some kind of massive destruction weapon to take down us, and by what Goliat Told us about Demona, there will be many lives in danger!-Said Elinor.  
The group landed in the surroundings of the company, there, after looking carefully from some distance, Tecna had an idea

-Due that we cannot use the main entry, we would need to use some of the gateways of the parking of trucks, since we cannot enter there without tear down the door, and I'm going to hack it-Said Tecna.

-lady, if you allow me, I would like to have the honor of open those doors-Said Lexington, whom had some of his own devices in his bag-I'm not like to not do anything here besides fight-Said.  
Lexington took had to the work, and after use a decoder device from his invention, was able of open the door.

-Nice Job gargoyle friend-Said Wasabi.

-I would had liked to visit the expo, but since my looking is too notorious it wasn't easy for me-Said Lexington-

-Be alert guys, we don't know what kind of traps demona could had put here-Warned Brooklyn.

-I only expect we can stop her rampage-Said Sofia-Would be better if we can convince her to stop without wound her-Said

-Little one, you ask too much-Said Hudson-After what she caused to our original clan, I think she's beyond that-Said Hudson, who still harbored pain after the wyvern massacre

-We already tried to convince her to left behind her hatred towards the humans, but she's adamant is her decision…even she tried to force me to follow her steps of hatred, but thanks to meet my father she failed on it-Stated Angela.

But in that moment, the entire security system closed metal door in order to prevent the group to escape from there, but they were surprised to see that what was expecting them were stone made golems.

-This is caused by the atlantean machine?-asked gogo.

-No-Said Tecna, these are created by magic, that's for sure-Said.

-I didn't know the gargoyles can do this-Said Sofia.

-We can't-Said Goliath-Demona probably retained some pages from a dangerous spell book known as the grimorium arcanorum, after lost almost the entire book-Explained

-There is no time to research it, guys, let's charge!-Ordered Hiro-We must open the way for the gargoyles and the fairies!-ordered.

The BH6 were the first attackers, Gogo, using the new power of her suit was able of evade the punches of the stone made golems with very agile movements thanks to the magnetic field of her suit, also, she cut parts of the walls and attacked the golems throwing them pieces of metallic debris.

-I'm too quick for yours, sons of a boulder-Said  
Honey was able of paralyze two golems that tried to flank her, but was able of prevent it thanks to transmute the soil under them, blocking the punches of the golems with a stone made barrier, and entrapping them in the floor

-aww you're like babies playing with mud, jejeje!-said  
Fred using the new skill of his suit took advantage to make them to strike between themselves when tried to attack him by the flanks, jumping and holding on the ceiling, attacking both with his flamethrower.

-Boo ya! Who's now your friendly neighbor!-Said  
Wasabi was able of cut thorough two golems with his amplified plasma blade, and after that he smashed other five golems against the walls with his plasma force field.

-And if you want more, let me know sacks of gravel!-said  
Hiro cut thorough 3 golems with his plasma whips, and used his whips to jump and evade other golems that tried to ram him, while Baymax was wrestling them with his reinforced armor.

-Guys is our turn!-ordered Goliat-making the gargoyles and fairies to fly towards the room where was hidden Demona. But in the way they were intercepted by a lot of frenzied machines

-Guys, it's my turn, you advance and I'm going to take care of this-ordered Elinor-  
The frenzied machines began to attack trying to ensnare and pierce with their wires and blasters, but Elinor, as she said, went through them smashing them using her power over the gravity, repulsing them very brutally while flying thorough them like a bullet, when the gargoyles and the fairies left, she was able of fight at her ease, after make the seal of the snake, she shot her attack.

-It's my turn sacks of scrap…: JURYOKUTON*- FIERCE HAWK!-  
The Machines were sliced in two due to a wave of gravity very thin similar to a knife created by Elinor, and even when the machines reassembled themselves, to retake the offensive.

-Ok, let's continue the dance, useless-ones -Said Elinor.  
This time the machines tried something more: instead of a frontal attack, they flew forming a sphere around elinor, and shooting to her from any angle possible in order to overhelm her, but Elinor used another spell, using the seal of the tiger.

-JURYOKUTON: PAINFUL DOME!-said, creating a dome of gravity around her and reducing all the machines to little pieces, destroying them completely, but she seen soon more machines approaching.

-you're worse than the smallpox-complained Elinor  
Meanwhile the gargoyles and the fairies were reaching the room where the atlantean machine was held, Goliat asked something to sofia.

-princess, are you sure you could control the machine?-Asked Goliat.

-Yes-Said Sofia, showing him the atlantean crystal that Stella turned into a bracelet for her-these crystals works as some kind of keys that allow to turn down or control those machines-said Sofia.

-We must be careful that demona doesn't know about it-warned tecna-if she's able of use the atlantean machine, then she just have some crystal that allow it to her, fortunately she doesn't know that we have one-Said Tecna

-If is possible we need to know HOW she got an atlantean crystal-said Lexington-I don't think you could buy one of those via e-bay-said.

-If I had to hazard a guest, I suppose Maleficent had part on that-Said Sofia  
The group entered to the room where the atlantean machine was held, and Sofia noticed that Alistair Krei was held inside a cocoon of metal, with only his head outside it. Sofia went to release him from there cutting the metal with a rainbow-made clamp.

-Thanks you very much little…Fairy!?-Said Krei, looking very puzzled to sofia.

-Are you ok?-asked Sofia.

-Beside the fact that we could be potentially doomed, yes-Said Krei.

-You must get out of here-Said Goliat-we're going to deal with demona-Said.

-NO PROBLEM!-Said Krei, running to the exit after seen goliat.  
In that moment, from the Shadows was heard demona's voice.

-I'm happy that you finally came here-Said-because you will be in the front line of the end of the mankind-Said demona

-Demona, stop this non-sense Now!-Ordered Goliat-you already caused enough damage!-He said-how long must last this quarrel between you and the mankind? The quarrymen, the hunter, and so many other ruined lives, you cannot hide from your sins by put your blame on other!-Said Goliath-there is a moment where is enough damage-

-Enough? ...no…nothing will be enough…until disappear all the humans…-Said Demona.

-C'mon!-Said Brooklyn-Do you know how Boring is your Huff? Accept your part of responsibility in the death of our kin!-Said Brooklyn

-If someone is worth of get punishment it's YOURS!-Said Hudson-or you're still in denial by cause the massacre of our clan!?-said

-I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT OUR KIN!-Said Demona-Everything that I did was for our clan!-Said, pointing to goliat-But you're so blinded by your naivety to understand that the humans only expect one little chance to kill us!-

-and the worst is that your delusion doesn't allow you to see all your messes-Said broadway.

-You Have no idea of what is capable that thing Demona!-said lexington

-Mother, please stop!-Said Angela-your path only will harm us more-  
In that moment Sofia took a step in front of demona.

-Demona, all this madness will not give you peace, wound more people only will make your clan to suffer more -Said Sofia-look at hiro and his friends, they didn't feared or hated goliath and his clan, you don't think they could be different? The peace is always an option with people like them-Said

-Peace…there is only one way to have peace-Said Demona-and surely it will not come from your ways- said Demona to Sofia-And you're nothing more than a naïve girl by think that an exception to the rule is worth to have in account-Said Demona

-And with this you're convincing the mankind of exactly the same, that all the gargoyles are dangerous-Said Sofia to Demona

-Bla bla bla… By much I would like to continue hearing the corny talking of the little pest, I must finish my errand-Said Stormy.

-That supposing I'm going to allow you to do it!-Said Tecna-BLASTER SHOCK!-Said, attacking Stormy with a plasma laser created by her magic.  
Stormy rejected the attack with a lightning and before being attacked by another charge, she created a mist to conceal herself.

-SCAN-tecna used that spell to locate Stormy whom was ready to backstab with a lightning made-knife, but Tecna wasn't caught so easily.

-BACKUP!-said tecna, creating 5 clones of herself, and attacking stormy with green lightning bolts.

-I'm a wielder of the storm! Do you think you can handle me with it!?-Said Stormy, dispersing the lightning bolts with a shield of wind, and trying to stab tecna with a electricity-made spear.

-I hadn't planned it Stormy-Said Tecna, while she was blocking Stormy's attacks with a shield, Stormy didn't noticed that tecna attracted her to a trap, because Stormy noticed that Tecna's barrier released over her body what looked like tiny robots, and before she could react, she was subjected to a painful discharge of energy.

-GODDAM TECHNOIDIOT!-Said stormy while being subjected to the discharge, but in time she was able of shake of the bugs with a discharge of energy, and materialized one of her lighting made wolves. But such wolf was entrapped into a cage made of rainbow light.

-This time you're not going to surprise no one-Said sofia.

-…I must remember beat out the crap from the heads of my sisters for not annihilate you, little pest-Said stormy.  
While this was happening, Demona took advantage of the fact that the bear claw was almost out of the head of the machine, and Demona inserted the green crystal on certain orifice in chest of the monster, and then the disaster began, because the ice began to broke in a deafening noise, when the Ice finished to crumble, a powerful roar was heard, and there was an arthropod-like mechanical creature, that had almost 40 meters of large, with a set of very BIG pincers coming from their head, that were followed for a second pair of pincers, seemingly made of very thick metal plates with the atlantean patterns shining along their eyes, and it shot a beam of energy that was barely avoided by goliath and Angela, Stormy took advantage of this to finally pull the claw bear from the head of the leviathan, escaping from there.

-Good bye idiots, enjoy the party-Said Stormy, cackling before escape via a portal.

-Great, one witch escaped-Said Lexington.

-Then now we must concentrate in the one that is still here-Said Brooklyn.  
Tecna concentrated now her attacks on the new menace, attacking it with a barrage of lightning from a light-made blaster in her arm; unfortunately the leviathan blocked it with a powerful force field.

-Then this is how works?!-Said Tecna-They don't follow you, and then must disappear?-Asked, while charging against Demona, but had to go back to prevent being slammed by a pincer of the creature.

-SEVEN STARS!-sofia tried to attack her but Demona was able of evade all the attacks, but sofia counted with it; Demona discovered herself bound by 2 rings of rainbow in her wings, but thanks to the crystal she ordered the leviathan to attack her, Sofia, instead of block it, opted for another option.

-Arke's shadows!- Sofia created 14 clones made of light of herself, each pair of clones of a certain color, red, orange, yellow, green, cerulean, indigo, and purple, causing the leviathan to not know what target hit, Sofia took advantage of this to try to destroy demona's crystal and use her own crystal to shut down the Leviathan by insert her atlantean crystal, but demona suspected the trap , decided to use her crystal to create a barrier that allowed her not only to be released from the bounding in her wings but to take away the shadows, but in that moment Hudson, Lexington and Brooklin flew towards her trying to reach her to take the crystal, talons ready, but Demona used the crystal to repulse them with a painful barrier.

-aaagg!...Damn idiot!-Said Hudson.

-My turn!-Angela, taking advantage of the distraction, was able of reach demona and began to wrestle with her to take the crystal, but Demona showed be very resilient, due to her maddened state she attacked her own daughter with all his power, angela tried to subdue her with a judo key to take the crystal, but in that moment, fearing she could lose the crystal, Demona did something no one there were expecting: she swallowed the Crystal.

-Oops! That's gonna be painful at the basement! - said brooklyn.

-Yes…FOR YOURS!-Said demona, holding her belly in pain, and in that moment Demona's body began to suffer a metamorphosis, her skin began to crumble revealing a weird shine, that very soon began to overcome all her body, until cover her totally, after her body began to turn into crystal, and after she finished the transformation, she attached to the head of the leviathan, and she used part of her Crystals to cover the area of insert of the machine, to protect it.

-Demona…what have you done…-Said Goliat

-Reach a new level of existence…As a goddess to clean this foul world!-Said the Crystalized demona, whom this time made the leviathan to open his way towards san fransokyo thorough the walls, in that moment hiro, Elinor and the Rest of the BH6 enter to the place where was happening everything, and dude, that they got an impression of the monster.

-MOTHER OF THE COCTAILS!-said fred.

-OK, OFFICIALLY THIS DOESN'T LIKE TO ME!-said Gogo.

-Girls!-said Tecna- that monster must not reach the city or we will have an entire pandemonium!-Said Tecna- FIREWALL!

Tecna created, along Sofia and Elinor, another barrier to entrap the monstrosity, but the leviathan did something different: used their humongous pincers to escape from the net digging through the floor.

-Great that thing is going to Cause a massive disaster-Said Lexington-

-We must follow her!-Said Goliat- at this height what matter is to prevent her plan to have fruition!-Said

While they were in the tunnel, they seen the track of the leviathan, and fortunatelly they were enough fast to reach it while was ready to emerge to the city.

-Girls, do you have, I don't know, some kind of teleportation spell?-Asked Hiro.

-I can do it-Said Sofia-Do you have some plan?-asked

-We cannot let the leviathan to reach the city, and I think that to face it we must move in in some way towards Akuma island-Said hiro.

-I can help with it-said elinor-Thanks to it I'm able of travel very far to deal with my cases-

-Then guys began with it, because the leviathan is just there-Said Brooklyn.  
The leviathan was still digging, although at an uncanny rhythm, if they don't move it from there, the city will be in a serious mess.

-Baymax, do your task!-Ordered hiro.

-Baymax shot to the leviathan with his EMP cannons, forcing it to tremble and causing him some pain, the leviathan went to face their opponents this time with an augmented discharge of plasma, but Wasabi took the task of block it.

-GUYS; I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I CAN HOLD IT!-Said Wasabi.

-Honey, I need your help!-Said Sofia- Paralyze it!-

-GOT IT! - Said honey, using his transmuting device to reshape the earth around the leviathan entrapping their pincers, Sofia took advantage to go to the place where the groove of the crystal was located.

-Now, is time to stop this madness-Said Sofia, piercing thorough the crystals in the chest of the leviathan with a rainbow-made drill, almost inserting it, but Demona, in her crystalized form tried to slash her with shards of green crystals coming for her claws, forcing her to retreat momentarily

-FOOL CHILD OF OBERON, AS IF I WOULD ALLOW YOU TO DO IT!-said demona.

-JURYOKUTON: LUNAR SWORDS!-

Elinor attacked Demona in the top of the head of the leviathan with two curved streams of gravity intended to beat her flanks, but Demona turned herself into crystal dust in order to prevent being stroke by it, and the leviathan tried to kill her with another beams of energy, but Elinor contained it.

-JURYOKUTON: DOME OF PRESSURE!-

The leviathan was entrapped inside a dome of augmented gravity, and taking advantage of the very few time, Tecna, Sofia and Elinor activated the spell:

-LUCID WARP!-said the three in unison, and the gargoyles, the fairies, and the BH6 suddenly appeared inside the old labs of the sparrow proyect.

-YOU'RE GOING TO MOURN TO DRAG ME HERE!-Said Demona-do you really think that I would not take advantage of this environment!?-Said Demona.  
To support what she said, she made the leviathan to attract ALL THE MACHINES in the place to move and to attach to the leviathan.

-BOYS, THE REAL FIGHT BEGINS NOW!-Said Hiro.  
The Leviathan began to shot a barrage of plasma blast, that fortunately were blocked thanks to Elinor's gravity and Tecna's firewall

-THIS WILL BE OUR 3° GREAT SAMURAI WAR!-Said Elinor-JURYOKUTON: CHAINING-said  
The Leviathan suddenly was forced to levitate in the air, something impressive having in account the size it had now thanks to the machines attached to it, and ELinor made many pieces of debris to go attracted to the leviathan with her gravity to smash it inside a big sphere, also, Tecna entrapped the mass of debris inside a digital barrier to add even more pressure, but the leviathan created a barrier even more powerful to repel that effect.

-Your miserable power is useless against me, damn Childs of Oberon!-Said Demona.

-but we have a backup plan-Said Elinor mockingly

Demona only felt how she was almost stabbed by an earth made spike, thanks to honey, also she began to being barraged thanks to baymax's EMP cannons, something that made malfunctioning part of the machines, and with wasabi cutting many appendages of the monster.

-DAMN HUMANS, YOU'LL NEVER CHANGE, YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE FINISHED AND YOU REFUSE TO ACCEPT IT!-Said Demona-Your destiny is to be erased from this earth!-

-Sorry Girl, but as heroes is our duty to stop you!-Said Fred, Jumping over Demona's head and shooting her with his flamethrower-.

-Also, by not left behind that grudge, now you're the real monster, at least Callahan showed some remorse after his rampage!-Said Hiro ensnaring Demona from her back with his plasma whips and releasing a painful discharge of electricity on demona.

In the middle of the leviathan's chest Sofia was finally breaking the fragments of crystals and ready to insert her own crystal, but unfortunately, Demona, tired of this, Shot her with a crystalizing beam, and Tecna, noticing this, flew to protect her from it, but a sudden explosion was the signalizing of the disaster: when Sofia recovered her consciousness, she noticed two things that terrified her: one, she was partially caught by the crystalizing beam, as she saw how her legs were turning slow, but sure into crystal…and the other, Tecna was fully hit by the beam, being TOTALLY CRYSTALIZED.

-No…-Said Sofia between sobs, embracing, Tecna's statue.

In that moment, Demona felt in her face, a punch so brutal that ripped apart the half of her crystal face, It was Goliat, who was more than enraged…he looked totally pissed off at Demona.

-Are you happy?-Asked Goliat-your damn crusade has reach is zenith of stupidity…and Now, those fairies had to pay the price…OF YOUR HATRED!-Roared Goliat, this time, tearing a piece of machine from Demona's Body to smash her with it, and it must be said, scaring a bit the rest of the people there, while punching her repeatedly, and that was not all, suddenly all the other heroes there began to beat Demona more viciously, she felt how she was cut in her crystal face by a magnetized disc of gogo, a barrage of plasma whips and blades of wasabi and Hiro, Fred and Elinor attacked her with a combination of fire and gravity, and that was not all, the rest of the gargoyles, after Goliat attacked, followed more vehemently in beat the crap out of Demona using any piece of metal or debris at their reaching.

-Your madness reached a point where will not be forgiveness!-Said Hudson, cutting with his sword thorough the many mechanical monstrosities that demona summoned to kill them.

Meanwhile, Sofia, was barely containing the advance of the crystallization with a rainbow barrier, she was too bereaved by see Tecna's end, but in that moment, she saw tinker bell emerging from behind her hair.

-sofia, I'm Going to save you-Said Tinker bell, taking sofia's Crystal.

-Tinkler bell no!-Said Sofia. Tinker bell took advantage of the fact that Demona was too busy being attacked by all the sides to notice her, and Tinker bell finally was able of insert the crystal in the chest of the leviathan, but since Demona's control over the leviathan was too strong, tinker bell felt a painful discharge from the crystal, but her will and determination to save her bonded fairy was tougher than anything this crazy gargoyle could do to stop her, and while tinker bell was struggling to make to spin the crystal in the chest of the leviathan, and while she was struggling, she felt something weird thorough her body, as if her will for save Sofia and Tecna was awaking something in her(and partially interacting with the crystal), and slowly she felt a sort of energy emerging form her hands, making the crystal to be more cooperative.  
Meanwhile, inside a dark space, Tecna open her eyes, and she noticed there was nothing around her, only darkness.

-Ohhh…surely the worst possible scenario happened-Said Tecna, feeling a bit of sorrow by think she was erased totally.

-I suppose is time to move on-Said Tecna-although I'm going to miss all that I left behind-said in a calm tone, but even so, a little tear come from her eye, while trying to not cry.

-Calm down, your time hasn't come yet-Said a melodious voice.

-Who's there?-Asked Tecna looking her surroundings.  
Suddenly, tecna was engulfed in a beautiful light, and in the middle of this light, she saw a beautiful dark-skinned girl, dressed in a green sparkling strapless sleeveless ball gown that resembled lily pads, and completed with a lily pad tiara.

-Wow, impressive-Said Tecna- who are you?-Asked

-My name is Princess Tiana, and don't need to worry, not everything is so bad as it looks-Said, taking tecna's hand to calm her.

-How do you can say it?-Asked Tecna-I want to say, to be dead isn't exactly a good situation-Said

-Even in the direst hour, there is always a light that can guide you-Said tiana- and now, you need to get it-Said.

For Tecna's surprise, Tiana put in her right wrist a purple spiral-shaped bracelet that in the middle had a rhomboid yellow cymophane.

-This is the amulet of Kristan, and this will help you to fulfill the role you have in Sofia's Life-Said Tiana-And please, take good care of her, she's a very special girl-

-I will do it-Said Tecna.  
With a gesture of her hand, Tiana sent back Tecna to the side of Sofia and the rest of their friends.

In the middle of the battle, Baymax, Getting support of the other Gargoyles, was holding the paws of the monster, and now they had to worry by the crystallizing beams, of which ELinor took very Care of block with her gravity fields.

-You're going to Fall now Demona!-Said ELinor-JURYOKUTON: RAM!-

Just in that moment, the leviathan was subjected to a very powerful smash of gravity, that sent him to smash thorough the walls of the lab, but that wasn't enough to stop demona of her madness.

-IT'S OVER, THIS NONSENSE FINISH NOW!-Said Demona.

-But in that moment Demona felt like if something ripped apart from her heart, because in that moment, Tinker bell was able of shut down the leviathan with Sofia's Crystal.

-Owww, owww….-Said tinkerbell, falling to the floor very dizzy after finally force it to shut down

-Guys, I don't think that had been enough-Said Sofia.

As if that was the signal, the crystalized Demona raised again, but this time, separated from the leviathan.

-FOOL HUMANS, DO YOU THINK THAT THIS IS OVER!? THIS ONLY BEGIN!-Said Demona, who after a powerful roar, made that all the machines in the surroundings of San Fransokyo not only were shut down, but many machines and vehicles were dragged towards akuma island.

Elinor, Feeling the wave of energy that was projected, flew to investigate what was happening and when she saw how many vehicles, some of them still with people on board, were flying to the island, and she had to go to warn the rest of the team.

-GUYS, WE HAVE THE WORST SCENARIO POSSIBLE; THERE ARE MANY VEHICLES WITH PEOPLE ENTRAPPED INSIDE!-Said ELinor.

-YOU CHOOSE IDIOTS: OR YOU LEFT ME KILL YOURS OR THE HOSTAGES DIE-said demona.

-The worst part of being a hero: when a villain come to you with sadistic choices-Said Fred.

-What we going to do?-Asked Honey lemon-whenever we choice we lose-Said

But in that moment, a blinding light fill the entire place: the crystal statue of Tecna began to shine with a power that was visible from the coast of San Fransokyo, and while it was happening, the statue was shattering to reveal an unharmed Tecna, amazing all the people there, before Demona could React, Tecna ensnared her with a gust of wind that didn't allowed her to move anymore.

-If you think that you disposed me, sorry by break your illusion-Said Tecna

Tecna went to Sofia to cure her using the power of her amulet from the crystalizing that was reaching the half of her belly, after that, Sofia embraced her with tears in her face.

-Tecna, I'm happy you're still with me- Said Sofia

-And I too with you, but now, is time to deal with this creature once for all-Said Tecna looking At demona-GUYS, YOU MUST GO TO RESCUE THE HOSTAGES, SOFIA AND I WILL DEAL WITH THIS HARPIE!-Ordered Tecna.

-You heard her; this is the time to show the nobility of our kin!-Ordered Goliath to his clan.

-That witch will get her fun stopped Now!-Said Brooklyn

-And you can count with us!-Said Hiro-Baymax, we need you take us there!-  
Before ELinor followed the rest of the heroes, she throw something to tecna, it looked like a little ruby.

-Use it; it already has a containment spell!-Said Elinor before fly.

In that moment all the vehicles were gathered in the isle, and many people were struggling to be free from them, since the doors of these looked totally entrapped and the vehicles were still being attracted to the center of the isle, Elinor took the task of stop them enough time to the BH& and the gargoyles to release the hostages.

-JURYOKUTON: EARTH PINCERS!-Said ELinor, making the seal of the ox-Guys take advantage while I contain the vehicles!-Ordered ELinor, while making a visible effort to contain the vehicles.  
Fortunately, the gargoyles and the BH6 had it easily to release from there, in the case of the Gargoyles the impression was quite noticeable since many people were really scared by see them by first time

-Tipical- Said Lexington looking how a woman tried to smash him with her handbag-Lady, I only what to help you to escape from there!-Said.

-Baymax went to help, and he opens the door with a pull.

_ . . . . . . . . . .WOUNDINGS. – Said Baymax not only to that woman, but many other people, who looked very puzzled by see those teens helping in the rescue labors totally unphazed by be side by side with those monsters.

-here lady-Said Hiro to another lady-please stay away from the center of the isle, the situation there is not safe-Explained to the woman-please, come with us…AUNT CASS!?-

By hiro's surprise, and horror the one who was rescued there was her own aunt, who was in the way to one of her errand when her car was pulled toward the isle.

-HIRO, WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE…AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THAT…COSTUME!?-Asked Aunt Cass-I supposed you on the Expo!-

In that moment Angela went with her to try to calm down the situation.

-Lady, don't need to worry, your nephew is in good hands, but now you need to stay with us for a while-Explained Angela to Aunt Cass…who only fainted there by seen and heard talking that female gargoyle.

-And that is normal?-Asked Broadway to Wasabi.

-no, normally Aunt Cass give hiro an ear pull before chastise him-Explained Wasabi.

-GUYS, HURRY UP, I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I WOULD HOLD THE CARS FROM BE DRAGGED!-Said ELinor, using a lot of power to maintain the cars in place, and the situation was even thought because Demona menaced with smash the cars with their occupants inside, fortunately, the BH6 and the gargoyles were able of rescue all the people there.

-I wait this help us to have better press than in New York-Said Broadway.

-I expect the same, maybe then we could go around without being harassed-Said Brooklyn-

-This would make us to be treated more similar to Avalon-Said Angela-I miss the princess Katharine, would be nicer to see more humans like her-

-And we must continue working to make that hope true-Said Goliat to Angela.  
Inside the labs, Demona, contrary to was expected, was putting a harder battle against Tecna and Sofia, because she was attacking Sofia and Tecna throwing crystals from her hand, some of them huger than a spear, along the crystalizing beams.

-If you thought that by deactivate the leviathan you could stop me, I'm gonna show you how wrong are you!-Said demona-I don't need it anymore since I absorbed a lot of the power of the crystal and the leviathan!-said Demona.

Tecna decided to test the power of the amulet of Kristan, and in that moment a powerful stream of wind stroke Demona against a wall, followed by a stream of light from Sofia.

-How we could stop her?-Asked Sofia to Tecna- Goliat told us that she cannot be defeated-Said Sofia.

-if leinor is so good with sealings, surely this will help us-Said Tecna showing the gem Elinor gave her. In that moment Demona appeared as a cloud of crystal shards that tried to ensnare both fairies.

-What do you think you could do if I take yours from the within!?-Said Demona, trying to attack both fairies by try to invade their lungs in her dust from, but Tecna foresaw it, and created a wind barrier to entrap demona in a wind sphere.

-Your plan was a bit predictable-Said Tecna.

-AND WHO SAID THAT YOU NEUTRALIZED ME WITH THIS?-asked Demona.

In that moment, although the BH6 and the gargoyles were able of rescue the people, Elinor had to rest a bit due to the effort that supposed to hold so many matter, and in that moment both teams saw the machines and cars were again dragged towards the labs, and once there inside, they began to levitate around the girls there, and menacing with smash them, Tecna created another wind barrier to protect Sofia, who had to take tinker bell with her, Demona decided to kill them, began to materialized an humongous titan made of machines, than was even bigger than the leviathan, soon, the hulk began to attack a barrage of plasma discharges, Tecna had to try to counter it with a barrier, and flew very near of it, and shot some green lightning, that she used to hack the hulk, and after a very rude effort to do it, she was able of deactivate it, but Demona tried to attack her again with her crystals taking advantage that she was repelling the monster, but Demona, even in her crystalized form, felt pain from another discharge of electric energy, that didn't came from Tecna.

-Tinker Bell, it was you!?-Said Sofia, looking that her bonded pixie was the one who attacked Demona with that discharge, and she was surprised since it was quite powerful for someone with tinker bell's magic level

-Looks like to interact with that crystal had some effect on me-Said tinker bell-And I'm going to take advantage of it!-Said

Tecna, who noticed this, was more than happy with this outcome

-This will be risky, but if works, this will be her end-Said Tecna, who proceed to repel the smashing machines with a wind blade, turning them into shreds, Sofia decided to help her with another distraction using her arke's shadows to surround Demona.

-I already seen this cheap trick little pest, try something new!-Said Demona.

-As you wished!-said Sofia-Chains of light!-  
Demona was surprised when the shadows flew towards her, turning themselves into a rainbow chain  
that even in her dust form was able of restrain her, she used all the machines there to try to be released, but it was useless since tecna was capable of maintain them at bay using her razor wind.

-Now is the time Sofia!-we must use the convergence while I contain her!-Said Tecna.  
In that moment Tinker bell joined them.-

-Count with me-Said tinker bell-I think that I can help yours now-Said Tink

The two Fairies and the pixie began to fly over their target, and Tecna, wileding the ruby that ELinor gave her and making it to levitate in the middle, all they made the convergence, Demona, in her despair to be free and attack, noticed how all the particles of her body began to be absorbed inside the ruby.

-YOU'RE NOT GONNA ENTRAP ME INSIDE IT, DAMN BASTARDS!-said demona, but with no avail.

-This time your bad deeds end Here!-Said Sofia.

-And for all the pain you caused to so many people, we're going to stop you!-Said Tinker Bell.

-And this is the time-Said Tecna-DEFRAGMENT!-

At that word, Demona was finally dragged in the middle of a spiral of light and lightning to the jewel…and at the end of the converge, Demona was no more than a collection of data trapped inside the ruby for Good.

The fairies and the pixie flew to the floor very exhausted.

-That was other thing-Said Tecna.

Sofia looks to her bonded pixie

-Tinker bell, do you feel different?-Asked Sofia-I didn't knew you could do something like it-Said  
Tinker bell looked on her hands, and after see some sparks between them, she smiled.

-If anything, I think this would mean a new horizon for me-Said tinker bell, already thinking in many ways to use this new power.

Outside of the island, the BH6 and the gargoyles noticed how many of the crazed machines stop of move anymore, and the energy went back to San fransokyo.

-This is the end of this mess-Said Elinor.

-Beside the fact that we almost die in many occasions, this was phenomenal!-Said Fed

Goliat only looked to the labs, thinking on many memories, some of them related with Demona, before and after she felt to the dark path, and in some part of him, he felt some relieve.

In the next morning, the news had information about two interesting matters: one, many people talking to the media, how a group of teens and a gang of living gargoyles helped them after some eerie force attracted them to the island, and the other, another failed Experiment of Krei tech industries, and although this was almost the ruin of Alistair, David Xanatos Decided to buy part of the actions of the company in order to not allow it to go bankruptcy, but now David had a lot of power in the company as his new partner, mainly to prevent future messes from the decisions of Krei. Both actually were in Krei's office talking about this.

-Are you sure of this mister Xanathos?-Asked Krei.

-After the disaster of yesterday, it would be better for your company to allow me to dispose the rest of the leviathan, since my company already has more experience dealing with these things-Said David-Also, those young ones need some patronage, who knows, maybe in the future when they grow up, they could be valuable assets for this city-Said David.

Coming back to the hotel, and before leave the city, David and Owen gathered with the Fairies, the BH6 and the gargoyles, that due to be daytime, were already sleeping in their stone form.

-They're very different in this aspect from the gargoyles that aunt tilly have in her manor-Said Sofia, looking to Angela's stone form-I would like to say good bye to them-

-Don't need to worry Sofia-Said Hiro-I'm sure they will understand, also, I think they deserve some rest after that wild night-

In that moment, Elinor looks through the window, and saw Aunt Cass entering to the hotel.

-Eehh…Hiro, your aunt is coming, do you want I de-memorize her?-Asked Elinor, already creating a little ball of light in her hand.

-No...I think is better if I talk with her-Said hiro.

Aunt cass entered to the room, the rest of hiro's team knowing that she would have some serious talking there, decided to stay away a little bit.

-Hiro, I suppose you know why I am here-Said Aunt Cass in a very serious tone

-Listen aunt…I know what you want to say…I'm being very irresponsible putting myself in such danger, I should not neglect the school…-

-Then, tell me, why do you think I'm going to allow you to be in this super-heroic nonsense?-Asked Aunt Cass-After lose Tadash…I would not be happy with the idea of lose you too-Said Aunt Cass.

-Because Hiro is never Alone-Said Elinor-he have not only his friends here, but also Baymax-Said Elinor-is not like he's totally Alone-

-…is not only that…Said aunt Cass-I want to say, what if someone too strong appears to fight you!-Said Aunt Cass.

-He could count not only with his friends, but also my support-Said David Xanathos-your nephew, along his friends, has many potential to do good for the world not only academically, but with this labor-Said David-And for the same, I think is my duty to patronize him in order to allow him not only to be safe, but to develop more as person, also, along his friends and me, he count with my collaborators, Elinor and the gargoyles-Said David-and you already seen how capable they are-  
Aunt Cass meditated all this very carefully, althought she wanted to ground indefinitely hiro, other part of her was not agree, sure, there would be risk, and she had enough with lose Tadashi, but her other part told her that such risk sooner or later would reach hiro, even if he didn't mess in a frontal fight.

-…I have conditions: One, you must maintain EXCELLENT CALIFICATIONS in the school.  
Two:you cannot stay up late in school days, Three: you will scape if the situation is too dangerous, no excuses.-Said Aunt Cass, who was hugged by hiro.

-I will do it Aunt Cass, also…I have Baymax with me, and it's like Tadashi itself care for me-Said Hiro.

At the night, in the moment that the Sun finished of hide in the horizon, Sofia, Tecna and Elinor were in the top of the hotel, and there, they seen the gargoyles awakening from their slumber, Sofia was the first to talk with them.

-Thanks for your help mister Goliat-Said Sofia-I'm happy of have met new friends like you-

-And thank you for help us to stop Demona-Said Angela-after so many time now my mother has been stopped totally-Said Angela, although Sofia noticed a little hint of sadness in her voice.

-I'm sorry this had to be of this way-Said Sofia-I would preferred this to end in a better form for all-Said

-Don't need to worry-but even so, is so painful when your family is ripped apart on this way-Said, but at least we could count with our friends in so dire situations-Said Angela.  
And in that moment, a pillar of light appeared in the middle of the top of the hotel, it was the moment to depart for Sofia and tecna.

-We will see yours again?-Asked hiro.

-We don't know, in a future maybe, but is not too probable-Said Tecna.

-In any case, we will treasure our time with yours-Said Sofia.

-Before you depart, let's take a Selfie!-Said Honey, hugging Sofia and Tecna, making a new photo for her friend.

Before you depart, you can get this Sofia-Said ELinor, giving to Sofia the entire collection of her manga Xenoformers.

-Thanks ELinor-Said Sofia-Surely in my kingdom this will be a hit-Said

-Be sure to say who's the author little one-Said Elinor.

-We are very grateful for helping us to deal with this issue we had with Demona-Said Goliat-we have a life debt with your-Said Goliat.

And finally, saying Good bye, Sofia and Tecna entered to the portal, leaving their new friends they made there. Then Goliat looks to the ruby that David Xanathos had in his hand.

-Now what we will to do with the mad bitch?-Asked Brookly.

-I think there is someone who will be very pleased of see Demona after all this Time-Said David Xanathos.

In some place of Scotia, in the middle of a field there was a very ancient castle, that actually had only one inhabitant, and old man named Macbeth who in past times was a powerful king, but after many things happened in his life, he now lived alone, he was happy by it, since now the last thing he wanted was more adventures, if not weren't by the shared immortality he would had left this world in peace. But in that moment, in the middle of the throne room of his castle, a circle of light was materialized, and after the circle vanished, a little box that inside had a ruby with a letter from the new york clan.

-Demona is inside this ruby?-Said with a bit of surprise the man-mmpff…looked like the old hag finally got what she deserved, after so many time finally I will get the chance of end with this life of mine, I will miss some things, but it is for better-Said the man, taking the ruby towards his bedroom, were he will be able of finally destroy the bane of his existence and be free from the chains of a useless eternity chasing her.

In the Enchancia Castle, Amber was busy; ready certain parchment that the old lady gave to her, she still remembered how she got it.

"And do you really can use this to know what the people thinks or feels?-Asked Amber, looking to the parchment while eating some pomegranates.

-Sure pretty one, in my life I meet many people that feigned to be good people or caring for my well-being…only to discover that they weren't really-Said the old woman-is by that that I created this parchment: to not be fooled easily-Said.

-And do you want to give it to me so easily?-Asked Amber-why you would do it?-

-Because I noticed you need it more than me-you're only awaking to the life and if you will one day rule a kingdom you need to know what the poepl thinks really-Said the old woman.

-I don't know, it would be prying-Said Amber-and the people who do it rarely is well accepted-Said

-sometimes to take a decision is better to know where are you walking, it is not necessarily bad-Said the old woman-you could for example warn someone of a potential risk-Said

-mm…thinking carefully, it would not do damage by peek only a little bit-Said amber".  
In that moment, Her mother the queen Miranda was reading a letter From alfea, where Sofia Explained how she was doing with her Classes, in particular with transformations, Miranda looked amazed how she basically was able now of imitate any people.

-I'm Happy of read that Sofia continue making progress in alfea-Said-I cannot expect to see her Again in person-

-I'm happy too of hear it-Said Amber-what more she said there?-She asked.

-she said that the potion classes were a bit hard, but she's overcoming such disadvantage, Sofia is not the girl that surrenders so easily-Said Miranda.

While she continued Reading, Amber took the little parchment, and after reciting in very low voice the spell that was engraved in the parchment, she pointed it to her mother without she noticing it.

-"nochd do chuid faireachdainnean"-said amber, and after she went back to her bedroom, where she looked to what the parchment said...o better said showed, because in the middle of the parchment, it showed a little mirror-like surface.

-well, let see what this shows to me...-Said Amber...and soon she lamente to see it, because what she saw, was something that depresed her.

-"i feel sorry for this little girl, she thinks that she can compete with Sofia, at the end, would be better if Rollie name her as the heir of the throne, because i think that amber would never be fit for it "

-...no...-thaught amber.

-I would liked not to use that thing, maybe i must return it to the old lady, since it looks damaged-Said amber, while she was preparing to sleep...but very inside her, there was a little sting of doubt in her mind...

To be continued.


End file.
